Bella bites back
by LaniBartend
Summary: After Edward leaves in new moon, Bella finds out shes pregnant. Her son becomes her reason for life. Bella has finally moved out with Stephen and started her life, what happens when someone shows up? BPOV first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight

Chapter 1

BPOV

I felt a tickle on my nose and went to brush it away, I heard a distant giggle that sounded like a melody.

I woke to his deep brown eyes staring at me, his face inches from mine.

"Mummy!" He pounced on me waking me fully up in the process.

"Hello my little man, are you excited?!" I asked as I grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Yes! But I promised Chris that I would bring a cookie for him and he was bringing a piece of cake for me, did you remember?" He pouted a bit.

I had finally moved out of Charlie's just over a month ago and moved into a small townhouse.

Stephen was upset about the move, that was until he discovered his new best friend Chris living across the road.

"Of course I remember, how could I forget when you have been telling me all week" I laughed as I tickled him.

"NO! ST-OP! AH!" he giggled hysterically.

"What's the magic word?"

"CO-OKIES-SS!" He laughed louder. I tickled him harder.

"What's my magic word not yours?" I asked as I continued my assault.

"P-P-PP-LEASE!" He gasped out.

I stopped tickling him and he ran out of the room asking me for pancakes.

I sighed; I could not believe how he was already starting kinder garden.

It seemed like yesterday when I found out I was pregnant.

_FLASHBACK_

_I could not believe that the colour pink could destroy my life. _

_Of course it didn't destroy my life technically, it just represented evidence that told me the…news. _

_I never even thought I could possibly be pregnant. _

_I had been feeling physically ill for a while and vomiting every morning._

_Angela was the only one that noticed I looked a little _more_ off than usual._

_(A few weeks ago…)_

"_Bella, are you feeling ok? You look like your about to pass out"_

"_I just got a little stomach bug that's all" I whispered back hoping no one was paying attention. _

_I didn't need people hovering over me…again._

_Weeks passed and I still didn't feel any better. _

_But I didn't want to go to the doctor. _

_He would tell me it was stress about the recent events that just passed._

_I was walking along side Angela to gym when my stomach churned._

_I sprinted to the nearest bathroom and made it just in time._

_I felt so horrible I didn't even release Angela had followed me._

"_Bella, how long have you been feeling sick?" concern was heavy in her voice_

_I coughed stalling while I thought about it._

"_Well?" she asked again nervously_

"_I'm not sure, a while? 3 or 4 weeks?" I started feeling sick again but this time there was nothing to come out, so I was just doing the motions._

"_Have you been to a doctor?" nervously switching from one foot to the other._

"_No, I already know what they'll say" It was what they always said._

"_Come on, I'll take you home" she said as she helped me up and helped me walk out to my car._

I woke up in my room wondering how I got there, I nearly had a heart attack when I heard  
"About time you woke up, I was afraid I had to tell Charlie you had passed out on me.

_He would have flipped" she laughed trying to lighten the mood._

"_How long have I been out?" I asked still half asleep_

"_About an hour or so" _

_I nodded my head whilst sitting up trying to wake up fully._

_It was silent for a few minutes._

_Until I heard Angela breathing picking up, my eyes flickered up to hers in concern._

_Her face was scrunched up as if she were deep in thought._

"_Angela? What's wrong?" I was worried she was going to pass out from hyperventilating. _

_She looked up at me, emotions flooded her eyes. _

_Concern and fear seemed to stand out the most._

"_Did you and…"She shifted uncomfortably._

"_Have you ever done, like, IT" she sighed._

"_What do you mean?" I was totally confused_

"_Like…" she sighed "sex?" She looked up at my face with wonder and concern. _

_I had no idea where this had come from, had see been thinking about doing it with Ben?_

"_Umm, once?" I whispered shakily_

"_How long ago?" she responded straight away._

_I took some deep needed breathes, I could do this, I would, Angela has always been there for me and she was just asking about sex._

"_My…my eighteenth" I replied shakily trying not to remember _him.

_She took a deep breath  
_

"_Have you had your period?" she was really getting nervous now._

_I had to think about it. _

_I couldn't honestly remember if I had or not…the past two months had been a blur, I didn't pay attention to anything._

"_I'm not sure, why?" curious about where her questions were coming from._

_She threw something towards me. _

_It landed with a thud on the bed._

_I picked it up curiously. _

_It was a pregnancy test. _

_My eyes flickered back to hers._

"_You...you're pregnant?" my eye widening in shock_

"_NO! Of course not… It's just" Her eyes flickered down "I know you have been feeling sick and having headaches and everything, it reminded me of my mum when she was pregnant with the twins"_

_I was still in shock. I couldn't be pregnant, vampires couldn't impregnate!_

"_Angela" I sighed "I'm not… pregnant"_

"_How do you know?" Confusion on her face_

"_E-_He_ couldn't… wasn't fertile"_

"_Are you sure?" She was still worried_

_I laughed lightly, the one thing Rose always wanted was children, if it was possibly, she would have found a way. _

"_I'm positive, but ill take the test so you can calm down" Deep down I wished I was pregnant, only because then I would have a little piece of Ed…him with me._

_Proof he did exist._

_I picked up the tests and went towards the bathroom I heard Angela whisper thank you when I walked out._

_That's how I came to be here, I looked at both tests._

_They glared at me with there pink positive signs._

_I was now sitting on the floor staring at them._

_Was this a dream?_

_I heard someone calling out to me but I wasn't there enough to respond._

"_Bella, you ok?" I didn't respond, I saw Angela walk in notice the results, she gasped and sat down next to me, trying to comfort me._

_END FLASHBACK_

Years had passed; Stephen was now 5 and starting his first year of schooling.

It made me sad to think he was growing up.

_Mummy, I'm hungry, can I have please have pancakes?_

Of course being the son of a vampire he was a little different.

He didn't drink blood or anything and grew up perfectly normal, the only differences I have noticed are his pale skin, his power and he heals slightly faster then others.

I am most grateful that he got enough grace that he was not clumsy like me.

"Do you think Chris is here yet?" Stephen asked as we walked up to the school.

"Yes, I can see Sheila from here" I grinned at him.

He started half skipping half running to reach them.

"STEPHEN!" I yelled worriedly, he ran back to me worry in his eyes

"What's wrong Mummy?" I sighed kneeling down in front of him, placing my forehead against his.

"Promise me you will not ever just run off like that again.

I know it was to Chris but I don't want to lose you, ok bud?" I asked looking straight into his eyes

"Yes Mummy, I'm sorry" he said sadly

"Thank you" I whispered kissing his forehead and walking him to class.

"Hey, are you as emotional as I am, or am I too attached?" Sheila asked me as we walked away from the school

"No, I just can't believe there growing up, they should just stay this age so we can smother them as much as we please!" I replied laughing with tears in my eyes

"So you doing your final year, do you still get the scholarship whilst doing your masters?"

"Thankfully, yes. Otherwise I would still be with Charlie in an over crowded house"

"What are you doing until semester starts?"

"I'm just doing more shifts at the hospital to get more money in right now"

"Ok, then good luck with that, I will see you this afternoon Bella"

"Ok, bye Sheila" She waved as we went our separate ways.

I arrived at Seattle hospital about 20 minutes later and was currently doing data entries

"Bells, can you enter this new doctor into the system and set it up, his code along with his requirements are here" Joanne placed a file with the information beside me

"Yeah, sure give me a sec while I just finish this" I said putting the last of the information in while Jo went to give patients there medications.

I picked up the file and started putting the codes in and registering it in the network.

"I hope he is a cutie, or young or something, it would be nice to see a new face that isn't 50 years old" she sighed while I laughed at her statement.

"Yeah, well lets see, he is 29 according to this information" I winked at her

She took the file and started reading it.

"He is cute, but, says here he's married. Why are the good ones always taken?"

"He's a bit young for you anyway" I stated knowing she hated dating younger men

"Yeah, well I guess well see how good this Cullen is next week" she laughed

I glanced up in shock, assuming I was temporarily insane for a second grabbing the file back and checking the personal information.

There it read _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_. Darkness consumed my body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review, I would like to know if I should continue this sotry or if I should change anything. You will get Edward shaped cookies. I promise. They will just be in your dreams.  Thanks

Chapter 2

BPOV

5 days had passed and I was feeling sick to my stomach as the events creep closer.

What did I do to deserve this? _They left! _H-He said they would leave me alone. Why couldn't they just leave me be…

Did I _really_ want that? To be left alone?

Yes. Yes I did.

The family that I had grown to love and I thought I felt loved me back just abandoned me. Like I was worthless.

_Worthless._

I am worthless. He was the best thing that happened to me, my life… and, he just used me. He was just a typical male.

He even said it himself. _"I may not be a human, but I am a man,"_ (Twilight, Page 272)

_Men_. Men do what they want when they feel like it and use everybody around them to get it. Vile creatures.

I never went out with anyone after him. After a week of college I decided to start of self defense classes. I still go to them at least once a month.

My clumsiness disappeared after a few months of those classes. I started to feel like I could do anything. Like in that book where that train thinks it can and then does.

It was then that I finally started coming back into the real world. I paid more attention to my only friend left, though I had not been much of a friend these pasts months. Angela still helped me back, she was even there when Stephen was born. She missed a week of classes to be there to support me.

She was busy starting her career in graphic designing and so last time we spoke which was a little over a month ago, Ben had finally proposed and she was telling me how happy was.

Maybe I should ring her. But I don't want her to feel like I am just using her to keep my sanity. That was selfish. Besides what could she do?

Nothing.

All I had to do was survive one year of schooling and I could move away, go back to watching my son grow up.

Its times like this when I wish I had more money. Then I wouldn't need to rely on my scholarship.

Hell, I would even have this house if my Grandma Swan had not put away a trust account for me to have access to when I turned the ripe age of 21.

Of course I didn't move out of Charlie's until I was confident I could look after Stephen by myself. Which with him finally starting school I was now able to do.

I was screwed. I needed the money that I got working at the hospital to pay for the bills as well as I needed to have X amount of experience to be able to graduate.

Not that I really understood how a Psychology degree and a secretarial nurse matched up.

_One year_. I could do that. Carlisle was not working in the same area as I was so I could avoid him fairly easily.

As I was contemplating this situation in my head I felt something small attack me.

"Mum!" I looked down to see Stephen hugging me by my leg and Chris standing behind him.

"Hi honey, hi Chris, how did the first week go!" I asked enthusiastically trying to hide my worry about the Cullen's from them.

"It was great! We even got a class pet" Chris grinned back at me

"Really?" I didn't release schools still did those pet things

"Can I have a crazy crab mum?" Stephen half begged half pleaded

"What's a crazy crab" I was confused

As the boys went into details about what a crazy crab was, I eventually figured out that it was another name for a hermit crab and told Stephen I would think about it.

Months passed and I was back at school now. I had thankfully avoided all contact of _them _which I was very thankful for.

Stephen had won and got his own little hermit crab which he named Cookie. He has this thing about cookies. And I was getting on with life pleasantly.

Angela was now organizing her wedding, which was a year away because she wanted everything to be perfect.

I was sitting in my tutorial class when my phone started vibrating, I glanced at it to see Stephens school ID flashing. I walked out to talk the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms Swan speaking" a hurried voice replied

"Yes, is there something wrong?" I replied nervously

"Your sons had an accident and-"

"What accident!? Where is he!?" I panicked, what had happened, was he breathing?

"He is fine, just needs to go to hospital. We believe he broke his arm and maybe sprained his foot as well" the woman replied quickly probably trying to calm me down

"What happened?" I puffed a breath of air I had not release I was holding

"He fell of the play equipment, he's in the nurses office now with some icepacks but we need you to pick him up to take him to the doctors"

"Ill be there in 10 minutes" I answered hanging up the phone and running to grab my stuff saying I had a family emergency.

About 15 minutes later I finally got to the school and ran straight to the nurses office.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my son" I asked out of breath

"Ms Swan?"

"Yes"

"I'll go get him for you"

I was pacing across the room until I heard a door open and my heart broke.

"Mummy," he sobbed squirmed in the wheelchair trying to get to me. I ran towards him.

"I'm here baby" I soothed "I'll make it all better"

After I signed him out and carried him to the car, I drove straight to the hospital.

We had been in the waiting room for about 45 minutes now while I was sitting down with Stephen sobbing in my lap. He wasn't coherent enough so he kept sending me his thought about how much it hurt as I tried to soothe him.

"Stephen Swan?" a nurse called out.

I walked up to the counter with Stephen in my arms.

"That's us" I breathed trying not to move my body to much.

"Exam room 7" she replied and pointed to the left.

I walked in to find no one in there so I just sat waiting trying to soothe Stephen

I heard the door open and looked up to see a man walk in looking at a file.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Edmunds, what can I help you with" he smiled at me

I told him what had happened and he was about to see to Stephen when his pager went off.

"Excuse me for one second, sorry" he said walking out of the room

About 10 minutes later Stephen was sobbing was increased when I finally heard the door open again. This time I didn't open my eyes, I was busy trying to calm Stephen down.

"Bella?" I heard a musical voice say.

I looked up to see Carlisle looking at me curiously. It appears my life decided to hand me evil cards today.

I was too stunned to really say anything. I just nodded my head slightly.

His eyes flickered across to Stephen who had his back to Carlisle. A look of confusing and shock flashed across his face as he stared at him.

"Ma-ake it st-t-top mummy" he sobbed hard into my neck. That seemed to have snapped Carlisle back into the real world as he went to pull out a chair so Stephen could sit in it while he was examined.

No one said anything. The only sounds were sobs coming from my son.

"His ankles is fine, just swollen is all" he smiled up at Stephen who gave a watery half smile back.

"I'll just grab a x ray for your arm, I'll be one moment"

He walked back a few moments later deep in thought and started x raying Stephens arm.

"It's a clean break, but he'll need a cast on for at least 2 weeks" he said looking directly at me.

"Ok, when should I come back?"

"He'll need a new cast in a week, so you might as well get him checked then" I nodded back.

"So Stephen, what's your favourite colour?" he smiled at Stephen

"Blue" he sniffed back and Carlisle laughed quietly

"Ok, well a nurse is going to come in, in a moment and get your cast on" he smiled

Stephen nodded. Seconds later a nurse came in and took Stephen to get his cast.

"Bella…" Carlisle said hesitantly

I didn't look at him, surely he knew. Stephen was an exact mix of both his parents.

"Who's the father?" he asked his eyes prodding my face for an answer

I said nothing. I saw him nod his head in confirmation.

"Please don't tell _him_" I had tears running down my face when I looked up at him.

His eyes were filled with sorrow. He nodded his head.

"I think we should talk about this-"

"No!" I interrupted "We have been fine for the past five years when you all left and we'll be fine now" I half sobbed

"Edward is rarely home, I promise you he will not find out, unless it is through you" he whispered "but, this child should not exist, it is impossible, yet true." He sighed

"I want you to know that I am always here for you and Stephen, however, do you know if he is fully human or not?"

"I've noticed bits and pieces…" I mumbled

"Can I please examine him to make sure he is ok?" concern was flooded in his voice. All he wanted was to make sure Stephen was ok. Right?

"You and only you are to know about this ok?" I sighed. He seemed hesitant.

"Or I can just ignore your requests" I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled

"Very well, I finish in two hours, are you both available then?"

I nodded.

"Ok, I'll drop by and do it then"

After filling out paperwork and giving information to Carlisle, Stephen walked back into the room with a blue cast on and a lollypop in his mouth.

"Ok Stephen you're set to go, I'll be stopping by in a few hours to see how you're doing, ok?" Carlisle asked him.

"Ok" he mumbled through his lollypop and smiled

"Thank you Carlisle, for everything" I looked directly into his eyes

He nodded "I'll see you soon Bella"

As I drove home I wondered if Stephen was more different than I noticed.

Author: Good or bad? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight series or its characters

Please read and review  It would make Edward's stalker very happy, well one of them. XD

Chapter 3

Even though the drive home technically only took 20 minutes, it felt like a lot longer. Carlisle was coming. But did I want to hear what he has to say.

What if Stephen was more different than I realized? Would he take them away? Would the Volturi?

I knew then that no matter what Carlisle said, nothing was going to change. Stephen was a healthy little boy growing up normally and I would not allow that to change. I would make sure he lived happily.

Even if I had to fight.

_Fight_? Who was I going to fight? Carlisle would not take him away from me, surely. Stephen may be different, but he would not be of use to the Volturi.

After my little pep talk, that seemed to go on for hours instead of 20 minutes, we finally arrived home.

Stephen was upset, not only could he not play most sports, but he could not even play video games.

"Mummy, how long do I have to wear this thing" he whined

"Just a few weeks" I replied for the thousand time. He huffed and went back to playing with Cookie.

"Mum! Mum! MUM!!!" I heard Stephen screaming at me as I raced to the living room.

"What's wrong!?" I replied panicked

"My arms itchy, I can't reach" he sulked

I laughed lightly.

"It's not funny!" he was frustrated by now and was not in the mood for anything other than trying to get rid of this itch.

I went to go grab a fork. "Hold your arm out please" he did so and I slowly started to scratch his arm. He sighed _Thank you._

"I'm still bored…"

"Well, how about you read me a story?" he was quite a good reader, especially for his age.

He smiled and nodded while going to grab a book. Once settled next to me he started to read to me a story called 'Town mouse, Country mouse'. We were just at the part when the mice were in town running from the vacuum cleaner when I heard a knock at the door.

Immediately my heart speed, the time had flown! What was Stephen going to think about all this? He did not know what he was; only that he was to tell nor show anyone his power, otherwise bad people would take him away from me.

In any normal house, if a mother said that, it would just be a threat. In this house, it was a promise.

I tried to take come deep breathes while walking to the door.

"Good afternoon, Bella" Carlisle nodded once I had opened the door.

"Hello, Carlisle. Please come in" I gestured towards the living room. He proceeded to walk in towards Stephen.

"Can I get you anything, a drink? Would you like some coff-"I stopped realizing that he was not normal. I blushed deeply. He gave me an amused smiled and laughed slightly.

"Thank you, but I am quite alright Bella"

"Sorry, I forgot" I whispered knowing he would hear.

"Hello, Stephen, how's your arm going so far?" he sat on the floor in front of Stephen.

"It's ok. Doesn't hurt anymore, but I can't do anything!" he explained "So far, the only thing I can do is read books" he sighed

Carlisle smiled "Well I guess it is good that this is just temporarily"

"Then I will be able to go riding with Chris!" Stephen exclaimed while a look of hope and happiness spread across his face.

Carlisle chuckled again, while I smiled at him. This is what his life should be like. This is what his life _will _be like.

"Well" Carlisle started "I'm here to make sure you are all healthy, do you mind if I check some things?"

Stephen looked straight up at me, his eyes boring into mine with curiousness.

_I thought he already did that mummy? What does he mean?_

"Well, he just makes to make sure your lungs and heart and all those little things are going properly" I tried to reply calmly, but my voice ended up being very shaky. "You know how I said you could never tell anyone your secret except for me?" I was looking him straight in the eyes so I knew he was taking it all in.

_Yes, _he replied, to scared to say anything aloud.

"Well, Carlisle is the one other person who you can trust with anything, including your secret. But just wants to make sure that just because you are different, doesn't mean the rest of you is as well" I could see I was scaring him, terror filled his eyes.

"NO!! NO! PLEASE! ILL BE GOOD" he sobbed running and clinging to me "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! PLEASE MUMMY! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH THE BAD MAN! ILL BE GOO-"he screamed hysterically towards me. He was clinging on to me as if his life depended on it. I put my hand over his mouth, picking him up and hugging me to my chest tightly trying to reassure him.

"Baby, listen to me. _No one_ is going to take you away. That's why Dr. Cullen's here. He wants to stop that from happening." He was sobbing loudly into my neck.

_Really?_

"Yes baby, he is like you. Different from others, he has powers to. Would you like to see one?" I felt him nodding in my neck. He mumbled something that sounded like ok.

I looked up at Carlisle. "Bella, I don't think that is appropriate…" he started

"If you want him to trust you, you will have to prove yourself to him." I replied cutting him off. He was still concerned.

"Carlisle, I am sorry, but I am not going to hold him down while you take tests. He has to be willing." I whispered so softly to make sure Stephen would not hear.

He looked between me and Stephen and nodded. I sat on the couch with Stephen in my lap.

"Okay Stephen, I will show you my strength" he walked vampire speed outside and was back with a rock. I felt Stephen stiffen against me.

One second the rock was in Carlisle's hand, the next second his hand was closed and dust was around the exterior. He opened his hand to reveal the crushed rock.

I looked at Stephen who was watching him with amazement.

"How did you do that?" he asked curiously

Carlisle smiled "The same reasons why you have your powers, but now that you know mine, can you tell me yours?" the room went quiet

After about two minutes Carlisle eventually broke the silence by laughing.

"Well I see why you mother was able to reply like she was reading your mind. Strange how it is so similar to your father's power" he mused

"My f-far-ders?" Stephen sounded confused and I was regretting letting Carlisle come at all.

"You know my Daddy?" a little smile crept across his face and then turned into a frown as he turned to me "Was he taken by the bad people mummy?" he was concerned and fearful.

"No, baby. He, well, he just…" I swallowed hard "_left_" my voice croaked. Stephen was confused.

"Why did he leave?" he pondered

"He, he has other… commitments" I whispered as that was all I could do without breaking down in front of him and telling him that he had an asshole for a father that he would never meet because even if he did, he would not care.

"Like what?" he questioned, like only an innocent child could. No matter how many subtle hints you give them asking them to stop the interrogation, they would not catch on.

"Umm… I'm not sure sweetheart" my voice coming back sounding hard. It almost had an angry ring to it.

"What could he do?" he asked Carlisle this time, I looked up at him and sorrow filled his face. He mouthed 'sorry' to me.

"Well, he could read minds"

"THAT'S AWESOME!"

"Ok, how about we get back to why Carlisle came to help?"

Stephen looked up at me and my eyes bored into his telling him I was serious.

"Sorry, mummy" he whispered his head hanging. I pulled his chin up and pulled him in for a hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, but Carlisle cannot stay for long and he would like to make sure that you are ok, ok?" I half smiled

"Okay mummy"

Carlisle started checking his heart rate, lung capacity, how fast he could run and his memory. All of which were normal, except the memory was slightly better. Not foolproof like a vampires but still better than most humans.

While he was going through different tests, Carlisle kept asking him questions.

"How are you enjoying school?"

"It's great, I get to hang out with Chris and play" he laughed

"Is Chris your friend?"

"NO! Silly, he's my best friend! We do everything together, we even have the same favourite colour" he smiled

"Why is blue your favourite colour" Carlisle replied curiously (Attn: chap 2 states his favourite colour)

"Because it means happiness" he replied simply

Carlisle stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. "What do you mean blue means happiness?"

"Well, every time mummy is happy she always wears blue, especially dark blue" he blushed. I think I have only seen him blush once before now. "And it suits her the most, makes her look the prettiest" he mumbled

That brought back memories. _He_ use to say midnight blue was my colour, that it best suited me and made me look radiant. I blushed and Carlisle raised an eye brow at me.

"Well my boy, apart from your arm and sore foot, you seem to be perfectly healthy" he smiled at Stephen.

"Do I get another lollypop?" he asked desperately

"Sorry, I don't have any mate" he messed with his hair "I'll have some next time, I promise, but I better be off home, so you be good for you mother okay?"

"Okay, if that means I get a lollypop" he mumbled

"If you clean your toys up, I might give you some jelly for dessert" I laughed

"I'll see you in about a week, bye Stephen" he waved

"Bye Dr. Cullen" Stephen waved back

I walked Carlisle to the door and noticed he seemed stressed about something.

"Is he really ok?" I was worried

Carlisle snapped back "He's perfectly fine as far as I can tell Bella" he replied sincerely

"What has you worried, you won't tell any_one_ will you? You promised!" I argued

"No Bella, I will not tell a soul. I'm just wondering if Alice saw any of this" he pondered

"Shit" I whispered. Carlisle laughed lightly. I raised an eyebrow questioning him.

"Sorry, but I have never heard you swear before, you never seemed the type, I guess you have lived a little like Edward wanted" he smiled

I frowned "Ed-_He_ has nothing to do with me and never will" I replied with hatred in my voice. Carlisle's eyes widened

"He was an idiot for leaving you, it did no one any good" his voice was light, soft, but sad.

"I still think of you as my daughter Bella, if you ever need anything, here are my details" he handed my a piece of paper with different phone numbers on them

"Can you do me a favor then?"

"Anything"

"If Alice does see anything, tell her I will personally kill her if she tells a soul" I growled

He laughed again "Very well, I will see you soon Bella" He pulled me in for a hug and kissed my forehead like he use to and left.

What was I going to do about Alice? I sighed and went to go make dinner.

Good or bad? Let me know


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its characters

Thanks everyone for the favs and reviews. 236 hits! That's awesome! Thanks, Edward cookies for all!

Chapter 4.

My eyes were hooded. Oh how I wanted him so. I couldn't even see my surroundings, they meant nothing. The only thing I wanted was this perfect man.

"Why must you tease me!" I moaned as he was massaging my feet and slowly kissing every part of my body except the areas where I wanted, no _needed_ to be touched by him.

He sniffed the air. "Mmm… you're so wet for me Bella" he whispered lustfully whilst taking off my last article of clothing, very slowly, and _frustratingly!_

"Please! I need you inside me…" his arms slowly making there way up my legs, while I thrashed against the restraints on my wrists.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but a woman has needs! I was going to explode soon!

"God damn it! I hate y- ohhh... go-d" he blew on my clit, the coldness making me drip onto the comforter even more. He smirked at me.

He started lapping, slowly. He was really trying to kill me!

"God…you taste so _good_ Bella, like strawberries" He growled and pushed a finger in me while _finally_ sucking on my clit.

I was so out of it. Every part of my mind was focused on how he played my body perfectly. _He did everything perfectly._

I was close, I felt myself started to contract when he pulled out and smirked at me.

"NOO! PLEASE!" I moaned in desperation, I was so close!

He crawled up my body and I could feel his hardness against the top of my thigh.

"What do you want Bella?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

I moaned and thrashed opening my mouth trying to answer. Nothing came out.

"Do you want me to leave, tied up until some one can come find you here?" he replied, moving slightly back off me. _He can't be serious!_

"N-No!" I yelled, he couldn't leave, I needed him, oh god how I needed this man "I want you…" I moaned

He pressed his body against mine and sucked my top lip.

"What exactly do you want me to do" how could he still tease me! I was on the verge of death and yet so desperate.

"Bring me to life…" I whispered

He chuckled "Bella, you didn't tell me what you wante-"I cut him off

"Just fuck me Edward! I'm going to explode if you don't do something" I was going to make sure he paid for all this torture!

He kissed me roughly and placed himself at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around him. He pulled back to make sure._ Even rough, he was always a gentleman_

Before he could ask if I was ready I pulled him in me and we moaned in union.

"So wet…hot…tight, god!" he moaned as he thrusted in and out of me.

"Please…Edward, please!" I moaned

"Yes, Bella, what do you want?" his voice sounded slightly feminine.

"Harder" I panted "Faster!" I moaned

"Sure, anything for you Bells" the voice chirped and began laughing hysterically.

I shot start up out of bed. Disoriented.

_It was a dream… A good dream. But still a dream._

I glanced around the room panting to see Alice sitting on the floor, her head against my wardrobe, trying to hold her self together from exploding from laughter. I groaned and sunk back on my bed.

I shot back up. _Wait, why and how was Alice here!?_

"Alice…" I asked quietly. She held up a finger, asking for a minute while trying to calm herself.

"Alice, what are you doing here" I asked, anger slightly noticeable in my voice

"Well, I had an interesting vision about you yesterday" I gulped loudly, what did she know?

"It was slightly blurry. You and Carlisle were talking, but I couldn't work out what you said," She said frustrated "the only thing I did hear was you saying "_If Alice does see anything, tell her I will personally kill her if she tells a soul"" _she intimidated my voice perfectly.

"I asked Carlisle about it and he simply told me I should just ignore it, but to also know that your threat would be activated if I told anyone" she mused; she stood up and looked at me.

Next thing I knew she launched herself at me, clinging to me. "I missed you so much Bella!" she cried out

I pushed her away. She looked at my face questionly.

"You can't really expect us to just be best friends when you _abandoned _me all those years ago when I _needed my BEST friend_!" my voice was hard, angry. I glared at her.

"Bella, I am so sorry, but he said to not see you, he wouldn't even let me say goodbye!" she replied softly, sadly

"SO WHAT!" I was livid "Are you his puppet!? He could never make you leave me Alice. _You _left. You promised me you would always be there Al, but you left…" I cried

_FLASHBACK (YAY!)_

"_Ali, what if Edward never changes me. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you" surely I would die, like I could live without my family!_

"_Bella, don't worry, I may not know when, but Edward will change you. Your future is almost crystal clear!" she chirped. I smiled slightly_

"_Besides, I would never let you go. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to! I would never leave you sis" she hugged me_

"_Thanks Alice" I hugged back, my life really was perfect_

_END FLASHBACK! (AWWW)_

"You said you would follow me to the ends of the earth" I sobbed "I want you to leave-"

"Bella, please, don-"Alice pleaded

"GO!" I screamed, I couldn't handle this right now, especially this early in the morning. I need a coffee.

She was hesitant. "Okay, Bella, I'll go. But I'm not leaving. I can't." She whispered.

"Whether you want me there or not, just remember, I won't give up" she was about to take her first step towards the door when it opened.

"Mummy, what's wrong" Stephen yawned rubbing his eyes while walking in. It was about 7.30am on Saturday morning, he usually woke up around 8- 8.30.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice frozen in shock. Stephen looked at her in confusion.

_Mummy, who's that lady_

"Edward…" Alice whispered looking over at Stephen. _She knew._

"This Stephen is Dr. Cullen's daughter. An old friend of mine, but she was just _leaving"_ I said to him as calmly as possible

"I'm sorry we woke you, you can go back to sleep if you like"

"Can I go watch cartoons?" he pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, just for a while though" he nodded as he ran to the living room.

I looked at Alice. She looked like she was making calculations. She looked up at me.

"Bella… we _need_ to talk" her voice stern, determined

"Fine, but I need a coffee or juice… something anyway" I groaned

I walked to the kitchen, Alice following me the whole way, impatient. It seemed as if she couldn't _see_ what I was going to tell her.

I took one slip of my coffee preparing to tell her what I told Carlisle when I heard Stephen show me his thoughts. _Mummy, can I have pancakes? Please?_

"I don't have any pancake mix left, sorry honey" he was only a room away, so he would hear me.

_What can I have for breakfast?_

"Either, waffles, toast or weetbix" (I don't know if they have weetbix if USA, so if not, it's a wheat based cereal)

_Weetbix please!_

"Well come here and eat, you know the rule" I told him while making his cereal and placing in on the table.

"Eat at the table…" he sighed, walking into the room

"Bella…" Alice asked confused "He never said anything, how are you communicating?"

I sighed and sat at the other end of the table preparing to tell her what Carlisle knew.

"Okay Alice, before I tell you anything. One you are NOT forgiven" her face sulked but she nodded her slightly

"And secondly, if you give this information to anyone except to Carlisle or myself, especially make sure not to tell _him_. _I will kill you if required._ I may be merely human. But I have thought of a few ways already on how I could accomplish a vampire's demise."

I was looking straight into her dark gold eyes, showing her I was extremely serious.

"Warning taken, so spill Bella, what's going on?" she was slightly bouncing on her seat in anticipation.

So I sighed and began to tell her everything.

She said there in silence the entire time, except for when I missed a piece of information that didn't add up.

When I finished, she sat there thinking.

"Let's go out" she stated simply

"No, Alice." Didn't she get it?

"But why not Bells? We don't even have to go shopping. We could go to a ball game with Stephen and Chris"

"I don't want you in my life anymore. Any of you" I said angrily

"But…what about Carlisle?!"

"Carlisle is merely making sure Stephen is healthy. Nothing more, nothing less" I said simply

"Bella…"she whined

"No Alice, I want you to leave. You found the answer to your question, now is the time for you to leave." my voice was emotionless

"I have a life, just like _he_ wanted and I have some assignments I need to do" I used as a pathetic excuse

"Fine. But I will be seeing you soon Bella" she whispered as she walked towards the front door and left.

I went to wash the dishes and went back into the living room to keep an eye on Stephen as well as to have company.

As I sat on the couch, Stephen looked up at me and got up off the floor. He crawled into my lap hugging me sweetly.

"What's wrong mummy, are you hurt?" his voice cracked, he sounded like he was going to cry. I felt a tear run down my face.

"Nothing is wrong and I'm not hurt, at least not now. How could I be with my knight in shining armor with me?" I smiled weakly

"I love you mummy" he whispered

"I love you too baby, I'll always be there for you, no matter what I'll protect you" I sobbed holding him closer to me. He meant everything to me now. I couldn't lose him. He was the only thing that held me together when _they_ left.

I brushed my tears away and looked at him. He was my little angel. I laughed lightly while kissing his forehead.

"Your appointments today, how does you arm feel?" I changed the subject

"Good" he smiled and lifted it up in victory while it was still in its cast. I laughed. I would be fine as long as he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, thanks for the support.**

**Edward will be coming back, maybe. Ok he will. I have the main sections of the story down but the bits and pieces I need filling in. So I know how Edward is coming back, it could be in the next chapter or so.**

**Maybe even this one! *See's a Team Edward fan girl faint***

**She'll be right…**

**This is just a filler chap :( but it is required. **

**Longest Chapter yet as well!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters.**

Chapter 5

_Knock knock_

I opened the door and found Sheila behind it. She looked like she was in a hurry.

"Bella, could you do me a _huge_ favour" she pleaded

"Uhh, sure, what's the matter?" I was hoping I wouldn't regret this deep down, but she did look desperate.

"I know I said I would take the boys today, but the hospital just rang, my dad's had a heart attack" she sobbed, you could tell she was trying to hold it all in. Sheila always took on a role that made her seem almost indestructible.

"Sure, go. I've got everything under control!" I was ushering her towards her car so she could get to her Dad more quickly.

"Umm," she stuttered trying to thinking while unlocking her car "Chris has the tickets for the ball game I was going to take them to if you want" she said trying to quickly buckle her seatbelt together.

"Ok, I'll have my phone on me. Ring me when you can, but now you need to go to hospital" I encouraged.

"Thank you so much Bella, I owe you so, so much. Thank you!" she started pulling out of the driveway.

"Drive careful!" I yelled while waving, the last thing she needed was to be in hospital with her Dad. Maybe I should have driven her?

A bit late now.

After I got Chris and brought him around to our house. Stephen came running down stairs.

"Mum! I've been looking everywhere for you! Have you seen my mitt?" he panted. Ever since Carlisle had taken his cast off, he had been making up for lost time, which had led to him being exhausted once it came to bed time.

I had no complaints, he fell straight asleep and I hadn't had an argument about bed time for about 3 weeks now. It did concern me that he was tiring his body out, he was still so small. So I ask him to start calming down a bit. He complied _thankfully._

All my assignments were up to date and I didn't have work so I ended up here. Seattle's baseball stadium. Stephen and Chris are trying to teach me about different baseball players. The information went in one ear and out the other. _Information overload much?_

After purchasing some snacks, we were finally seated watching the stadium fill and the entertainment provided on the field. I should have brought a book with me…

Mariners were playing the Sox, with the Mariners batting first innings. Score 3-0, 2 out. Another player went to bat and the ref pulled him up stating he threw his bat.

I swear my ears exploded! The noise of complaints was horrendous. It didn't seem as if he threw it, but what did I know about sports?

I've been clumsy most of my life and a mother/worker/student for the other part.

After the complaints calmed down, I heard a distinctive voice.

"I don't care whether it's humane or not, everyone else in this stadium wants to rip the guys head off too Carlisle!" the burly voice yelled angrily towards the field.

I looked towards the voice and saw a familiar set of brown locks on a large framed male. _It couldn't be._ Was the world out to get me or was I just delusional!?

They were seated 2 rows in front to the left, so maybe I could make it out of here without getting there attention. I turned my attention back to the game, hoping I would make it out of here without meeting.

It turned out the player was getting a replay, I watched as he hit the ball between 2nd and 3rd, towards us. It was a fly ball. Head straight towards…_us_. SHIT!

Before I even thought of how to shield myself, Chris had jumped up on me and caught the ball.

"OWWWW!!" he screamed while I grabbed him off my back. He had tears in his eyes; he looked straight at his hand, where he caught the ball. Double shit!

"Somebody get the doctor!" I heard a guy yell behind me.

"Chris, that was awesome! Are you okay?" Stephen asked worried about his friend.

"Bella let me see him" I heard a voice say, I looked up and saw Carlisle; I turned Chris around in my arms so he could get to the hand.

Carlisle gentle took the mitt off while Chris screamed in pain. After the slow procedure of getting the glove off, I could see Chris's hand all red, purple and black.

Sheila really does _not_ need this right now.

"It looks like you've broken two fingers and a knuckle there mate" Carlisle said to Chris

"He needs to go get an x-ray Bella, Where are his parents?" he asked as he placed Chris hand in a position where the least damage would be done.

"Uhh, she's at Seattle hospital with her Dad" I panted. Could this day get _any_ worse?

"Well, what if I took Stephen while you take him up to her?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Bella, the boy needs medical attention and by the sounds of it, Sheila will need you. Edward won't be there, nor will he find out. Even if I have to get Emmett to keep him away" he added sincerely.

"Okay, just don't tell anyone anything" I pleaded while I grabbed my stuff.

"You have my word" smiling at me

"Thank you" I nodded while taking Chris in my arms and leaving the stadium

I couldn't think about what could happen while Stephen was with the Cullen's. I would lose my mind. I had to get Chris to Sheila as quickly and safely as possible.

As we arrived at the hospital, I finally hit a pot of luck a got a parking bay quickly. I ran up to the main administration.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sheila Coles, she's in here visiting her father about a heart attack and her son hurt himself" I asked quickly. This would be so much easier if mobiles were allowed on in hospitals, but I guess they have their reasons.

"Do you know her fathers name?" she asked while typing away

"Only his last name, Coles"

"Do you know when he came in?"

"Early this morning, around 7-8am I think"

"Okay, I have it. He's in recovery right now, so family only. I'll put a call through to get Ms?"

"Sheila Coles"

"I'll get her to come down here"

After 2 minutes on the phone, she informed us that she was on her way. After about 10 more minutes, Sheila finally turned the corner. Chris had an icepack now, but still was whimpering from pain.

"Chris!" she ran up to us

"What happened?" She asked me, pulling Chris into her arms and soothing him

"He caught a fly ball and the impact of it damaged his hand. I'm so sorry Sheila" How could I let any harm come to him, I should have been paying more attention.

"You caught the ball, huh?" she asked Chris, trying to cheer him up

"Yeah…" he sobbed

"It's okay, well go see a doctor and fix you up" she smiled while starting to walk to the walk in clinic.

Just over an hour later Chris went to get a brace put on two of his fingers.

"Where's Stephen?" Sheila asked concerned

"With… family" I whispered

"How come your Dad's up?"

"He's not, Stephen's with his father's family" I was still whispering, I felt like a child admitting to stick my finger in the dessert

Sheila chocked on her water. "What?" she asked her voice still hoarse.

"He's with his father's family" I repeated

She looked confused "Am I missing something here?"

"Maybe…" I really didn't want to go into this. No one could truly understand this situation.

She raised her eyebrows.

"I ran into his grandfather. He moved to work at the hospital about 2-3 months ago" I sighed. Why couldn't I just be left alone?

"_And…_" Sheila probed

"E-Ed-"I took a breath "Edward isn't here, he still doesn't know" I sighed. Maybe I should tell him. Stephen will need a male role model. But why I tell him when he just left. I was just a distraction to him.

I meant nothing to him. Why would our son be any different? He is just a typical arrogant self indulged male! He left as soon as he got into my pants.

But I don't regret it, not when I got Stephen as an outcome. How could I regret it?

"Hello?" I just notice a hand waving in front of my face "Earth to Bella?" I jerked back in response.

"So your finally back to the real world?" I sighed and nodded in response

"Are you going to tell Edward then?"

"No" my voice was stern. I had made my decision a long time ago and I wasn't about to change everything now.

"What are you going to do if he does find out?" some times I really wish humans were not as curious as they…_we_ were.

"Nothing" he'll just leave again, I won't need to do anything.

She gave me a confused look, but decided to drop it. She must have seen I was getting on my last nerve.

Chris walked back into the room, his cheeks all red and his hand looking slightly better. He kept playing with his brace, scowling at it. I smiled thinking about how many of those I had gone through in my life time.

After finishing up paper work Sheila picked her son up, who looked like he was fighting to stay awake.

"You better go get Steve" Sheila said while yawning.

"Do you want a lift home, I don't like the idea of you driving in this state" I said as I eyed the rings under her eyes.

"Chris and I are staying here"

"Are you sure? I could take Chris, he's no trouble" I assured her

She smiled sweetly "Yea, I'm sure, besides Dad's been asking about him. They haven't seen each other in so long" she looked down at Chris

"With Dean always away, it's pretty much the only male company he has."

"Where is Dean at the moment?"

"He's in Texas at the moment, something about damage control" she sighed

Sheila deserved her family; it just made me sad that her husband was always away. He was one of those people who wanted to help his country. So now he's in the army, _constantly_ moving.

But at least Sheila knew he was there. At least Chris had a father who cared for him.

Stephen didn't have that.

"Anyway, you should get to Stephen before he goes insane. I think this is the longest time he's been away from you when he hasn't had Chris with him" she laughed

"Yea, I better go" I waved as I walked towards the exit. She smiled and waved back before heading back to intensive care.

I pulled out the piece of paper Carlisle gave to me and made my way to the Cullen's house.

I took a couple of deep breathes before getting out. Was it just me or were these moments dragging?

Esme opened the door before I even got to it.

"Oh, Bella, you look wonderful" she pulled me into a motherly hug.

Tears started to drip down my face. I had never realized until now. I missed Esme. In the time that I had known her, we had become more connected than my own mother.

"I missed you" I sobbed as I hugged her back. I was still upset with her for leaving, but I could understand in a sense why she did so. It was the same as Carlisle; they would both do anything for their family.

A big part of me wished I was part of that family.

"Has he been okay?" I asked while pulling out of the hug. She looked exactly the same; I don't know why I expected her to change.

"He's been perfect. He's eating some dinner, would you like some spaghetti and meatballs?" she smiled

I laughed "Sorry, but I've already eaten" well not since this morning, but I really didn't want to spend any more time there.

"I should really get Stephen home and into-" I was cut off by a scream

"Mummy!" I looked around Esme to see Stephen running straight towards me

I knelt down to hug him "Hi baby, have you been good for the Cullen's?"

"Yes…" he mumbled. Carlisle laughed

"He's been good, Bella. How is Chris?"

"Frustrated with his brace, but other than that he seems ok" Carlisle chuckled.

"Chris is going to be okay?" Stephen asked. Hope and worry in his eyes.

"He'll be fine" I ruffled his hair and smiled

"We need to go buddy" He frowned

"But Uncle Emmett was going to teach me how to pitch" he whined

"Maybe another day…" _or not._ Knowing Emmett it would lead to disaster. Wait... did he just say Uncle Emmett?

My eyes widened "Why did you call him Uncle Emmett?" Alice promised!

"He said he knew my Dad…" his voice dropped. _Thank God_

"Okay, but we have to go, okay?"

"Fine…" he mumbled and went to grab his stuff

"Belly-Boo!" I was suddenly smothered by someone. One guess who right?

"Em! CCa- B-th" I managed to chock out.

"Shit! Bells, I'm sorry, I forgot!" he apologized

"Emmett, language, especially around children" Esme scowled while I got my breath back.

"Belly, how come you never told us" I just raised an eye brow at him. I saw Stephen walking towards me with his stuff. I turned my attention to him.

"You got everything?"

"Yep"

"Okay, wave goodbye then"

"Bye! I'll see you soon!" he waved

"Esme, Carlisle, Thank you for looking after him" I waved to them, ignoring the others. It was rude, but I didn't want to talk to them.

I picked up Stephen and took a step before

"You can't just leave, do you know what you've done to this family!" Rosalie yelled. I stopped in my tracks, and turned around. She was inches from my face, she loathed me.

An idea hit me. I'd show everyone that I wasn't weak little Bella Swan anymore. That I didn't _need_ the Cullen's. I've done a lot of growing up these past 6 years and I was NOT about to just go back to my old ways!

"Watch me!" I yelled in her face. Taking Stephen's arm and heading towards my car.

Let that show them what I've made of.

**IM EVIL! Well, not really, I update pretty quickly, so you can't complain **_**that**_** much.**

**I know you all want Edward to come back. He will live again! I assure you, but Bella's done some growing up since she was 17.**

**Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was going to bring Edward back as she walked out the door or something. BUT! 1. It was too predictable. It really was… and 2. I like annoying people AHAHAHA! Sorry :)**

**Edward fan girl: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?**

**Me: because, well, it's so funny to see you annoyed**

Fan Girl: you're a cruel, cruel person. Did anyone ever tell you that?

**Me: well, he is still coming back you know. Wait… why should you care? You're a figment of my imagination!**

**LONG CHAPTER… and intro thingy, whatever this is called. Anyway.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters**

Chapter 6

I tossed and turned in my sheets. You know those nights where you just can't sleep. Have some tea, warm milk, bathe in lavender and even listen to lullabies. All you do is lay there, _wishing_ for the magical land of sleep.

Eventually you do get sleep, _for like 5 minutes_. Not that it even feels that long.

As I tossed and turned I kept thinking about what had gone down tonight.

_FLASHBACK_

_I hoped in my car and waited for Stephen to jump in. I needed to get out of here. More importantly I needed to get Stephen out of here. He did not need to witness this._

_As I drove away, I heard them yelling for me to come back. Mainly Emmett. Was I doing the right thing? Maybe Stephen should decide, he was smart for his age. But how could even a smart 5 year old truly understand the issues that are present?_

_I looked over at Stephen. What did he think about all of this? This family just come into his life claiming they know his father and knowing (well some at least) his secret._

_What was he thinking?_

_I pulled up to my house and carried his sleeping body to bed and went to get some sleep myself._

END FLASHBACK

I'll ask him about it when he wakes up. I turned my stereo on low and played classical music. Track 3 started playing, Clair De Lune started playing and I eventually fell asleep, tears dripping onto my pillow.

I woke up to a feeling of being watched. It was still dark out. The music was still playing. Maybe I was over reacting.

_Again._

I looked at the clock and it read 4.52am. I groaned and tried to get back to my slumber. I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

I sat up and looked around the room. _Nothing._

Note to self. Go see a psychologist! Maybe I should just talk to my psychology lecturer. It would be a lot cheaper.

I continued tossing and turning before going back to sleep. YAY!

The next time I woke it was almost 9am. Stephen had usually woken by now. He must have really been exhausted.

Even though I was tired I decided to get up and head to bed early tonight. As I sat up I heard the slightest chuckle. _Great…_ Now I was hearing things.

Alice better not have come back. I hadn't opened my eyes yet. There was too much sunlight and it hurt my eyes.

"Alice, I swear to god if you are here, I will kill you" I grumbled softly and groggily.

I heard a slightly louder laugh.

"Well, I hope I don't look like Alice. As much as I love her, I would rather you kill me thank you" the voice sang. It was beautiful, like a melody. _And I hated it._

I slowly opened one eye, then the other. Damn! Unless I was completely insane, a person that I never wanted to see again was sitting on my window sill.

I groaned.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I growled. Why couldn't I just live in peace? Was I a mass murderer in my past life?

"Do you want me to leave?" he said quietly

"Maybe" I sighed "No" I gave in.

"If I have to talk to anyone, it would be you"

"Why do you trust me so? After everything I've done. I ruined everything Bella" he sighed

I raised an eyebrow

"Okay, let me just get something clear." He nodded

"I'm not insane?"

"No"

"I have good vision?"

He laughed "As far as I can tell…"

"And your name is Jasper?"

"Yes"

"Then how on earth did you ruin everything? Am I missing something here?" _what_ was he on…

"Bella," he sighed, he put he's hands on his knee's and looked down. "If, If I had have been stronger. Maybe none of this would have happened. Everything would be fine and you and Edward would still be together"

"What? What are you talking about?" I was seriously confused and what was with this family and coming to talk to me in my bedroom when I wake up?

"If I hadn't attacked you, Edward wouldn't have felt the need to leave for your protection. If I had been stronger, we would have never left" he sighed

"Jasper," I whispered "none of this is your fault, none. I use to hurt myself everyday. If it wasn't you it would have been the stairs" I laughed lightly

"You are strong Jasper. Look at you. You're sitting here, in my bedroom, talking to me. Even though my scent makes you burn. Just to let me know that you feel immensely guilty about what you did?"

"Bella, that doesn't make what I did right"

I got up and walk to him, putting a hand on his knee and kneeling in front of him. "Jaz, you were always so careful. You calculated every move around me, made sure to not get too hungry. But just because you went on instincts that one time, does not mean it is your fault. Barely anyone could hold back and Edward pushing me into glass certainly didn't help" I rubbed my hand soothingly over his.

"I never blamed you Jasper. One of you were bound to attack eventually with me constantly being there. Edward would be so controlling over what we could do because he would come so close to attacking." I laughed. He nodded slightly

"But Edward didn't leave because of that anyway, so we still wouldn't be together" I sighed

He jerked his head up "What do you mean you still wouldn't be together?" he was confused and curious.

"He, He le-eft" I sighed and took a deep breath "He left because he didn't love me anymore." I choked

"Bell-"

"No, it's okay. I understand why. If you're a vampire forever why not set goals? Try to get into humans pants…" I whispered

"Bella, he loves you" he sighed frustrated

"Jasper, you don't have to try to comfort me. He already told me he doesn't want me and doesn't love me and I was just a distraction…" I felt a tear as I remembered.

"Bella, _when_ did he tell you this?" his voice was strained, angry

"When he left…?" I said confused, when else would he say it?

"I'll kill him!" Jasper grunted through a clenched jaw.

"No! You will leave him alone. He got what he wanted and I got Stephen" I smiled lightly

"So in the end, I guess you could say I win"

He stood, up. "Bella, get dressed, we are having a meeting, we need to sort this out0"

"No!" couldn't he just leave me to my life. I did not want to drag Edward into this life against his will. He would only resent me, as would Stephen.

"Bells, please. Just listen to our side of the story. We never knew he said those things. He told us that he told you that we were leaving for your safety. Nothing else." He sighed

I was hesitant.

"Bella, just hear us out and if you don't want to see us again, we will leave you alone. I'll even drag Alice to Japan if I have to." He pleaded

"You promise?" I whispered looking up at him. Maybe if I meet with them they will leave me alone. Like they all did before.

"I promise Bella"

"Fine, but anything starts up, I am leaving. Just thought I'd warn you" I grumbled. Why was I doing this? Oh yeah, for some sleep and a peaceful life!

He ran home while I got ready.

"Stephen, honey wake up" I nudged him. His eyes flittered open and he groaned.

"5 more minutes?" he whispered groggily

I smiled "Okay, but just remember, the longer you take, the longer it will be before we get to the Cullen's" I whispered in his ear

"Really?" he flew up and his head collided with mine. _Ouch._

"Ow!" we both said together and he started laughing saying jinx.

I tried to do the motion for what do you want for breakfast. He didn't get it. Was I really that bad an actress?

"Mummy, mummy, mummy" he said releasing me.

I tickled him "Okay my little man, what would you like to eat?"

"Cookies!"

"I'm sorry sir, I do believe we that is currently unavailable" I said in my 'male' voice. I really was a bad actress. Oh well.

"Pancakes?" he tried again

"Coming right up, now get dressed, brush your teeth and wash your hands, ok?" I kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay" he mumbled

All through breakfast I was a nervous wreck. I had this feeling something was going to happen. Knowing my luck, it would.

I tried to keep a plastered semi- happy face; however, I really do need to work on my acting skills. I'm sure Stephen saw right through the façade.

"How did all the Cullen's know my dad?" Stephen had been quite and we were about half way to the Cullen's. He hadn't said a word.

"Um, uhh..." SHIT! Think Bella Think! "He was a friend of the family." I mumbled quickly. "He grew up a few block away from them" surely that would cure enough curiosity he had?

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where did he grow up?"

"Chicago" that was easy enough and true.

We turned eventually turned into the Cullen's driveway and my heart started going a million miles per hour.

Jasper came out to meet us.

"Bella, I've told them that your just here to explain the situation and what you want or don't want from us" he said while sending calming waves to me.

"Thanks Jasper, that kind of sounds like I'm just going to use you though" I cringed

He chuckled "Sorry, you know what I mean though"

"Yeah" I mumbled

"Uncle Emmett!" Stephen ran up to Emmett who was in the door way. _Please be careful Emmett _I thought as Emmett pulled him into a bear hug.

We all walked inside into the living room, where Emmett had set up a play station so Stephen had something to do.

Rose came up to me, _shit _I forgot about that.

She pulled me into a hug "Now you will see" she mumbled

"See what?" as I gently hugged her back. _What was she planning…?_

"Bella, I should apologize for the way I acted towards you, but I won't" she said pulling out of the hug "I thought that us leaving you would be good for everyone. It seemed the only one it was good for was you" she sighed

"How?" tears were threatening to spill from my eyes "How could it benefit me in any way?"

She sighed "Bella, I know it seemed as if I didn't like you. But I didn't. First of all, you had the chance to have everything I couldn't have. You could have children and live normally. I crave for that everyday. Then I saw the way which you followed Edward like a puppy dog and it seemed as if you really didn't care for him" she sighed

"Ro-"

"No, Bella please let me finish" she begged

"I always thought you were just another lust filled teenager pulled to us because of our scent and beauty." She said angrily

"You proved me wrong yesterday. Everyone always said you both cared and loved each other. I know Edward loves you, but until I saw the real you yesterday I never thought you loved him in the same way." She pulled me down to the couch

"It seems as if you have been through a lot in the past few years Bella, and I am sorry that you had to go through that with only, well really, Charlie as your support. But yesterday you proved to me that you were more than a puppy dog and that you really did care deep down that Edward left. I guess, I just want to apologize for not believing that you care" she looked straight into my eyes the whole time.

However, vampires were good actors. Why should I believe her.

"Tell me why I should believe you?" I whispered

She chuckled "Bella, you know me; well you know a part of me. I know you know that I would never say that unless I meant it" it was true, Rose never did anything unless willing. I did believe her and I nodded to her

"Can you forgive me for doubting you and leaving?"

"Rose, even though we never got on that well, you always told me the truth. What am I to forgive when you never betrayed me?"

I knew that I had forgiven Esme and Carlisle mostly. Though I was a bit worried they might leave again if I let them into my life.

_Wait a minute._ I came here to get them out of my life.

I stood up. All the eyes were on me.

"Rose, I understand why you left and I never hated you for that. You wanted to protect your family from intruders and I appreciate that. However it doesn't take back how you made me feel. You made me doubt myself all the time. I never felt like I was good enough for Edward. Even if you did believe I wasn't good enough for Edward, why did you have to try and make me miserable when all I wanted was him" I sighed and took a deep breath

"You say I can have what you want. But that is what _you_ want Rose. We are two very different people. I thought I _wanted_ Edward. But this situation has made me grown. I don't need him. I need Stephen, yes I never expected to have him in my life, nor did I plan it, however I need my family. You all were once family, but now he is."

"Carlisle, Esme. I understand that you are parents. If having Stephen has taught me one thing it's that you will go to the ends of the world for them. So I understand that you left when they did. They are you family."

"Bell-" Esme cut in

"Please, just let me say this once and for all. _Please_" I whispered and then continued

"Jasper, I never hated you or blamed you for what happened. I understand that your guilt was what led you to believe you had destroyed everything. But it was inevitable." He nodded slightly

"Alice, you say Edward wouldn't let you come back to me. I told you that you weren't his puppet"

"Bella, he wanted you to have a life without vampire interfering. He wanted you to be safe"

"He wanted to discard me as rubbish. He finally got what he wanted from me and left!" I screamed at her

"And even if he wanted that. That is what he wanted. Not what I wanted. I wanted my _best_ friend when I needed her most. But you abandoned me Alice. You left because Edward asked you too" she went quite and looked down.

"Belly-boo, I never wanted to leave-"

"So why did you? What made you leave?"

_Silence_

"You were my big brother Emmett. A big brother would never just leave like that" I sobbed as he took a step towards me and I took a step back.

"Carlisle, I appreciate everything you have down to make sure Stephen is Okay. I promise you, if anything changes I will contact you" I said and turned to everyone

"I regarded you all as my family once. I cannot see that happening again. I can't trust you enough. I would appreciate if you just left me and Stephen alone so that we can live our lives, just like you planned when you left. I don't want any thing from you other than to keep my secret from Edward. I don't want him in my life and I don't want him to feel obliged to come into Stephen's life just because he got me pregnant. That would only make Edward and Stephen resent me" I sighed

"Just please leave us alone" I said and walked towards Stephen. They were all in shock. I managed to get Stephen out fairly quickly saying that we needed to make sure Sheila and Chris were okay.

You would think that not getting any sleep that night before, I would be asleep the moment I hit the pillow. But I didn't. Instead I looked out the window. I had this feeling something was wrong or was going to happen.

Stephen was staying the night at Sheila's and she was taking them to school tomorrow. She decided that the moment she saw my face. Deep down I was glad Stephen wasn't here. I didn't need him to see me like this.

With him safe in my mind I feel asleep.

I woke up to a familiar tune. _My Lullaby_. The only people that knew it were me and the Cullen's.

_God dammit._

"I thought I told you people to leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed while sitting up to confront Emmett. Why is it they always come in the morning in my bedroom!

But it wasn't Emmett. It was _him_. The one I never thought I would see again.

_Shit._

**Good or bad?**

**OHH! LOOK! IT'S EDWARD!**

**Now you people can be happy, or not. Maybe I should bring Jacob in and ruin everything. Though I'm team Edward :) and I know how I am ending this. Soo Jacob would ruin it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**795 hits and counting! I only started 8 days ago. *Does a dance***

**I'd like to thank you for the reviews. Some are hilarious, while others I completely agree with. I think, well, I hope the ending of this story surprises you. Don't even bother guessing, it will never be guessed!**

**Just a short chapter for now. I would make it longer, but it's filler for… well for the next chapter. Otherwise it would be a very, **_**very**_** long chapter. :O Which I don't like. I like to break it down. Easier to keep track of.**

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight saga or any of the characters in it…..yet **

Chapter 7

"Edward…" I whispered.

He had stopped humming and was looking me straight in the eye. He smiled a small smile.

"I'll kill Alice for telling you…" I mumbled looking down

"Telling me what?" he asked confused

"About… about, nothing" I sighed "What are you doing here?" if he didn't know what I was going on about, maybe none of them said anything.

"Look Bella, I know I said you would never see me again, but I had to make sure you were alright" he whispered

"I got home a few hours ago and Jasper attacked me. Saying it was my entire fault and how could I lie to you…" he sighed

"I knew what he was talking about. I tried to find out how he knew, but his mind was full of anger and everyone was blocking. It was then I noticed your scent" he smiled

"After all this time, you still have the most beautiful scent in the world" he chuckled and then frowned

"There was another scent" he continued "It was human and as old as yours was. I asked, but no body would tell me anything, so I followed it. It led to the driveway and then disappeared, along with yours"

"How did you find me?"

"I looked you up" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Ohh" are you stupid or what Bella? I asked myself

"I missed you" he said sadly

I laughed, he missed _me_? Yeah right!

"What's so funny?" he asked confused

I laughed even harder.

"You _missed_ me? You didn't miss me, you're bored and so you decided to play with the human again!" I hissed

"Well let me tell you something Edward Cullen. I was willing to give my life to you and you threw it in my face!" I screamed

"So _please_ tell me why in god's name I would ever let you have you're fun with me again!?"

"Bella, I never meant any of it-"

"I know you didn't mean any of it. You used me. The only time you were truthful was at the end!"

I laughed "You know... I use to think it was impossible for you to love me. My brain couldn't register it to be true; I guess I know now that was because it wasn't true"

"Bella, I do love you!" his voice starting to rise

"You don't even know what love is!" I screamed at him

"If you ever loved me, you would have never left like that." I whispered

"If you loved me like I had loved you, you wouldn't be able to part with me" I sighed "But you don't love me. You proved that by revealing how you truly felt the day you left"

"Bella, I LIED! GOD I LIED OKAY!" he yelled

"I never wanted to leave you" was it just me, or did everyone of his family say that sentence as well?

"I always loved you and it killed me to leave. But I had to" he whispered

"Sure, you just had to" I replied sarcastically

"Bella" he sighed frustrated "I never want any harm to come to you. I didn't want to bring the dangers from my world into yours. I knew that if I just said that, you would just convince me otherwise" he frowned. See, more proof he didn't want me!

"I had to lie, I had to convince you I wasn't in love with you any more so that you would let me leave and you would be safe"

"Safe? Who said I would be safe! Just because you weren't there does not mean other vampires would be-"

"Maybe, but it decreases the chances"

"Okay fine, you left and made me safe! Who said I wanted to be safe? I would have rather been in danger and with you than safe and with out you!" I cried

"Bella, I know. GOD I KNOW" he cried frustrated "These years have been tormenting and I can't live without you any more Bella" he walked towards me

"I know I have a _lot_ to make up for and prove, but I can't leave you again" he sighed

"I don't need you in my life any more Edward" I sighed and looked away

"You're with someone else" he stated

I knew I couldn't lie, he would see right through me.

"I've done a lot of growing up Edward and I am independent now. There is someone important in my life. Though not in that way. I love him, but it's a different type of love"

"Who is he?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'll find out anyway" he seemed smug

I sighed "He's, o- my son" shit, I almost said our son!

"Oh"

The room was quiet for a while.

"I meant what I said before Bella, I can't leave you again. I need to hunt, but I will be back for you" he walked towards me and kissed my forehead

"You don't get to touch me" I hissed and jerking myself away from him. He looked hurt. _Good._ Then he left.

After I had breakfast, I called Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, it's me. I need a favor" I said whispered

"Sure Bella, anything you need"

"I need you to keep Edward away from me" I said

"What? Bella, you can't mean that! You're meant for each other. Even if you don't want to admit to it. The way you're body unconsciously moves around him shows you're connection. You are soul mates Bella" he sighed

"Carlisle, I don't want or need Edward in my life. I want to just go back to living my life" I sighed _Not that I have a life, but whatever. _"Please, just tell him to leave me alone"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything this time Bella, I'm sorry" funny how he didn't seem that sorry.

"Thank you, goodbye Carlisle"

"Bye Bella" he hung up.

As I went to put my phone down it began to ring. I jumped in reaction and looked at it to see _Angela Home_ flashing across the screen.

"Ang?"

"Bella, it's all gone so wrong! Everything has changed!" she said, but she was happy?!

"What do you mean?" I was confused

"You know how I wanted it in that church, but I couldn't get it until winter?" she spoke fast "Well, they had a cancelation, so I'm getting married in one month!" she yelled

"Deb and I have been so busy that I forgot to tell everyone"

"Congratulations Ang! Do you want any help?" I offered

"There are only 3 things I need you to do, okay?"

"Anything" I smiled

"I need you to come get your dress fitted, which will be in 2 weeks, Ill give you specifics later. I need you to come to the wedding and I need you this Saturday night for my bachelorette party" she said shyly

I laughed "Sure hon. I'll be at all three. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Thank you thank you thank you Bella!" she sighed

"I got to go and make more calls, but I'll send you an email with all the information"

"Sure Angela, have fun"

_One month_

Angela was getting married in _one month_. I couldn't believe it. She always seemed shy like me. I thought her ideas on marriage would be similar. I never plan on getting married. All they seemed to do was put pressure on people. Like I need any added pressure. No thank you.

I spent the rest of the day completing my studies and cleaning. I had gone to pick Stephen up from school and had gone to my monthly self defense class with Sheila. It was only when we got home that I felt as if I was being watched.

I was carrying Stephen who had fallen asleep in the car. I was cold because he was wearing my hoodie. It covered him completely; he couldn't even see when he had the hood up, like now I couldn't even see his face.

I put Stephen to bed and went to my own and waited. One hour, 12 minutes later I felt a cold breeze come through.

"Edward, why are you here?" I sighed. I knew he would come; he always loved to watch me sleep.

"I said I wasn't leaving Bella. I meant it" he sighed, his voice seemed slightly shocked, probably because I was still awake, waiting for him.

"Carlisle told me what you said on the phone"

"I knew he would tell you. I thought that if I told him, you would get the message" I sighed. I knew it was far fetched, but it was worth a try.

He sighed and I saw in his shadow that he pinched his nose "Bella, I just want you to believe me, I want you to forgive me. I know it will take time. But please understand, I am not leaving, _ever_." He whispered

"No, you're not leaving until I've forgiven you" I corrected

"Dam-"

"Edward please" I cut him off "I am under pressure this year. The last thing I need to deal with is you and your damn family! Just leave me alone, I really don't need the stress" I grunted through my teeth.

"Am I causing stress for you Bella?" he whispered sadly

"Yes" I said with a monotone voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll leave. But I will always be close by for whenever you need me" his voice seemed slightly broken, yet there was an edge to it. I just wasn't sure what it was.

I saw his shadow put something on my bed side table and leave. I rolled to the other side of the bed and read.

'_Be Safe. I love you. I will always be there for you. Remember that.'_ As well as his mobile number, home number and email address.

I was confused at Edward's actions. I never expected him to be all quiet about this and just leave me as I wanted. He was up to something. I was sure of it.

_But what?_

**Good or bad? Let me know. **

**P.S. Everybody do the Edward Cullen dance!**


	8. Chapter 8

**1031 hits. Thanks guys!**

**Please R&R to let me know how you feel.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight saga or any of the characters that are in it.**

Chapter 8

Days passed and I didn't hear a thing from any of the Cullen's. I didn't even see them. Though I still felt I was being watched by Edward. Strangely enough, the sensation only came at night.

It was Thursday. I spent the whole day at work and then picked up Stephen before going grocery shopping. I needed to go grocery shopping and pay a bill at the post office.

I really should set up online banking. But I don't trust it enough. I made my way to the post office first before they closed. I walked up to the counter

"Hi, just paying for this please" I said to the lady

"Sure, no problem" she said taking it from me.

As she went to enter the information, a look of confusion crossed her face.

"I'm sorry ma'am, this says it has already been paid for…" she told me hand me back the bill and turning the monitor around.

I looked at the bill. I had only got it this morning. But the monitor definitely said it had been paid for…interesting.

"Okay, I haven't paid for it. Could I get a copy of that information please?"

"Certainly, can I just see some photographic ID please?"

After getting out of the post office I went to the bank. Maybe they did something.

As I turned the corner I saw the doors of the bank being locked.

_Just my luck…_ I suppose everyone says that. But it is still true I say!

After shopping I went home and walked into the house. I dropped everything I was holding. _Shit! _Wrong house. How did I not notice this not being my house? I suppose all these town houses look similar, but still.

I pick up my stuff and walked outside. I checked the numbers and everything. It was my house. _How?_

I walked back in to see freshly laid wooden floors that looked like jarrah. New furniture that was modern yet cozy and new electrical items.

All the furniture had been replaced, as well as all the appliances. Some decorations were replaced. Rugs were spread to give a feel of comfort. I checked the cupboards. I even had new cutlery.

WHY!

I am going to kill Alice. Even if it is the last thing I do…

"I got the mail!" Stephen yelled as he opened the door.

_What the… mum what's wrong with the house?_ The thought, alarmed

"It has been renovated" I squeaked, what was I suppose to tell him? Oh, well you see. Alice is actually your Aunty and decided to spend a small amount of her millions of dollars to update this place. She got it done so fast because she is a vampire. _That would go down well…_

"What's renovated?" he said, taking everything in.

"It's when a place is taken apart and new furnishings are put in"

_Huh?_ He thought

"It's when they replace stuff in houses, like floors and furniture" I tried

"Okay" he mumbled, still taking everything in.

I walked upstairs, abandoning the groceries for unpacking at a later time. This is the place I dreaded most when it came to Alice.

_The closet_

I sighed and opened it. Nothing had changed. I walked into it, but nothing was moved as far as I could tell. I was about to close the door when I saw a note on the inside of the closet door.

'_Bella,_

_I just wanted to take some of the stress out of your life. Remember, I am always here for anything you ever want or need. _

_Love Edward'_

I groaned. I can't understand the male population! You tell them to leave you alone. So they don't. You didn't want them to leave, but they did. How can they get mixed signals?

All I said was that he was making my life stressful. That didn't mean my life was already stressful.

Plus, all this stuff just made it more stressful. Don't they understand English!

I found a piece of paper and pen and wrote.

"_I want my stuff back. I don't want this. I just want to live in peace Edward"_ I stuck it on my window. He would see it soon. And soon I would get my stuff back.

I was asleep when I felt a sudden chill. I tossed and awoke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he whispered

"What are you doing here?" I said, my voice husky with sleep

"I want to apologize. You said you were under pressure. So I thought I would try to make you as comfortable as possible"

"I like old things, they are usually more comfortable and I don't like you snooping around my house" I grumbled

"I never took a step in the house Bella. The only room I have ever been in is this one"

Good, then he wouldn't have seen any of the photo's of Stephen.

"Edward, can't you understand that there is nothing from you that I want?" I sighed

"Bella please. We both know you are not the type of person to ask for her even if you're depending on it" he moaned

"So! I liked working for what I have. I don't like taking off others. I don't want to _use_ people" I saw him cringed at my choice of words.

"Bella, I. AM. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU. I will scream it from the top of the empire state building if you asked. I would do anything for you. I lied when I said I didn't love you…" he said softly

I raised an eyebrow "So, what about me asking you to leave?" I queried

"Anything that does not involve us parting or you being in any sort of pain" he said, fixing his mistake.

I grunted

"Do you really want your stuff back?" he sighed

"Yes…" I moaned "wait, can I keep the beds?" god… they were _so_ comfortable.

"Of course" he smiled "I'll fix it up tomorrow"

"Than-" I was cut off by my door opening

"Mummy, I can't sleep" I heard Stephen whined as he opened my door. Edward was hidden from him by a piece of _wood_

"Baby, go back to bed. I'll come get you in a second. I just need to do something first. Okay?" Please just say okay, _please_

"What are you doing?" He asked through a yawn

"I ah, need the toilet. I got up and ushered him out the door, leaving Edward behind and heading towards the toilet. Might as well go…

After the toilet I walked into my room to check Edward was gone before getting Stephen. I walked into the dark room and saw Stephen fast asleep on my bed. I smiled.

I walked into the room and jumped as I heard Edwards voice

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said softly, his voice seemed broken

"Tell you what?" I faked innocently

He sighed and pinched his nose "You know what Bella. Why did you never tell me about him?"

"You left, why would you care" I hissed

"Of course I care!" he hissed at me

"I care about everything that happens to you. But I don't understand how… he's possible" he whispered

"Well, you see. When two people are attracted to eachoth-"

He cut me off "I know _how_ it happened" he sighed "It's just, we aren't suppose to be able to produce…"

"Can we leave this till morning?" I begged "After I drop him off at school I'm free until 2. We can talk all you want in between then" I really did not want to be having this conversation at 1.30 in the morning. I was tired.

He looked at me and nodded. I walked back to the bed and slipped in, not even caring if Edward was there. I doubt he would move any way.

I heard a familiar melody and fell straight asleep.

"Bella? Bella you have to get up" a voice called to me "You have to get Stephen ready for school" I woke up then.

"I'm going, I'm going. What time is it…?" I mumbled "It's 7.30am"

"Okay" I mumbled I turned over and saw Stephen lying next to me still sleeping, with a slight smile on his face.

"Can we wait until after school before you meet?" I whispered

He sighed "Okay, It's probably best that way. At least then I'll know about him…" his voice sounded sad. Or maybe that was just because I felt slightly guilty.

Not that I really should. He left us behind. It's not my job to go running after him!

Edward silently left and I got Stephen ready for school.

"I had a dream last night" Stephen said while eating breakfast

"Oh yeah, what was it about?" I sat across from him

"I dreamed of …of my baby sister" he whispered

"What do you mean you're baby sister?" he didn't have a baby sister…

"We'll I was older. Bigger. Then you were there with a blurred figure. You handed me a baby. I couldn't see it. It was just a blur, I heard you say it was my new baby sister." He sighed

"All I saw was that she had brown hair. Like you, but I couldn't make out anything else" he mumbled shyly

I smiled "I'm sorry Stephen, but you're my one and only. You're not going to get a baby sister" It always is hard being an only child. I should know… But I suppose even every only child is different. So it won't be the same. But it is still hard.

"You finished?" I asked, he had eaten most of his cereal and was now just stirring it.

"Yeah" he mumbled

I dropped him off at school and came home again. Edward opened the door for me as I got home.

I noticed he had all the photos spread out on the floor in the living room. I sighed, leaving my bag on the counter and sitting on the couch.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Everything" he sighed

"Um" I said trying to think of everything

"His name is Stephen Mason Swan. He was born July 1st. (Attention: I deliberately made sure _not_ to put 4th) What if I just tell you what I told Alice and Carlisle and then you ask questions?" I asked

He nodded. So I told him everything that had happened that I could think of during pregnancy and the testing with Carlisle. I spoke of his power and his discreet abnormalities.

When I finished he just sat there. Look at photo's taking it all in. By now it was 1.30pm. I had to leave in 10 minutes to get to my hour class.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" he whispered

"Why should I. You told me that I was never going to see you again. That you didn't love me. So why would I go running after you when you used me."

He sighed frustrated "I should never have left… I should have stayed. If I did, none of this would have happened" he whispered

"Edward? I have to get to class. I'll be back at 3.30 with Stephen. I will tell him he is meeting someone. Nothing more." I sighed as I got up and got ready and left.

"I understand if you leave" I whispered just before leaving

It was now 3.15pm and I was walking up to Stephen's class.

As he walked out, he was laughing with Chris before he spotted me and came running up and hugged me.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" I asked hugging him back

"It was great. We learnt how to play dodge ball!" he smiled

"Did you have fun then?"

"Yes! Chris came 3rd and I won" his smile grew

"That's great buddy" I said pulling him for another hug

"Can we have pizza for dinner, please?" he pleaded

"I'll think about it. But when we get home, there's someone I want you to meet" I said trying to pull his mind away from pizza

"Who?"

"He's another friend of mine and wants to meet you, is that okay?"

"Okay" he mumbled shyly

When we got home I told Stephen to remember to be polite and use manners. He nodded.

I walked into the house and was engulfed in the smell of pizza.

Edward really was trying to charm his way into our lives, wasn't he…

**Good or bad. Let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**1184 hits, 27 reviews, 16 fav's and 27 alerts. YAY!**

**The next week or so, the pace of chapters may slow down. I just have a lot of assignments due in and stuff. So I will try. No promises though.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight saga or any of the characters in it. I can't write like that :O**

**Please Read and Review**

Chapter 9

Vampires were always charmers. Edward said himself. He was the perfect predator. Everything about him brought humans closer. His voice, his smell… they made the human race almost hypnotic. They were his prey.

Stephen and I were his prey too. But not to eat. What for?

That I haven't figured out yet.

He says he wants me and loves me. He is a better actor than me, well I guess everyone is. But he is convincing. If I didn't know that he truly didn't love me, then I would have believed him.

I have grown since the age of 17. I had experienced more of the world. I wasn't as naïve as I use to be. Fuck men. They can all go to hell.

I was throwing profanities to Edward in my head as I lead my way into the kitchen where Stephen had run off.

I walked in to see Edward taking a pizza out of the oven. How convenient that when Stephen wanted a pizza for dinner, Edward had just _magically_ made that exact meal.

Children may love food, but once the food is gone, they generally are too. They run off to there PS3 games or Wii.

I noticed that Edward had placed the capsicums in the pattern of a love heart. I growled lightly.

"Mum! Look at this, it's awesome!" Stephen seemed in awe of Edwards cooking abilities. Lets see if it's edible shall we?

"Looks great" I responded faking enthusiasm and plastering a small smile on my face. Stephen didn't seem to notice. He was to busy checking the pizza and the ingredients it beheld.

It was a good distraction for Stephen. I realized then that I hoped he would be distracted enough that he may not realize the similarities between Edward and himself.

I highly doubted it though.

With that strange array of bronze sex hair that you always want to run your fingers through. (I may hate the man, but he still looked like a god). I thought it would be fairly obvious.

I knew if Stephen wasn't distracted that he would pick it right up straight away. He was very perceptive. _'Like you Bells'_ Charlie told me once.

I saw Edward cutting the pizza and pull out two plates, putting a slice on each. "Go sit at the table" I heard Edward tell Stephen. _That was my job. _How dare him! He just assumes he can just tell Stephen what to do!

I followed them to the table and Edward pulled out a chair for me and placed a plate in front of me.

"What about you? Aren't you hungry?" Stephen asked Edward. I smiled and held back a laugh.

"No, I'm not hungry. I ate earlier" he replied

"But this tastes so good!" Stephen exclaimed

I laughed "Edward is a vegetarian. He doesn't eat meat" _or any other human food._

"Oh. Why?" he asked curiously

It took Edward a minute to think of an appropriate answer. "Well you see when I was young. I was taken out hunting and ever since then meat makes me feel sick, so I just don't eat it anymore"

"Oh, what were you hunting?"

"Mountain lions" I interrupted with a smirk on my face. "They're now his favourite animal" I chuckled

"Really?!" Stephen asked "I love lions," he sighed "there manes are awesome."

I saw Edward chuckle

"You know, you're mum always like lions too" Edward smirked "Especially purring ones" he whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

_FLASH BACK_

_We were watching Pride and Prejudice, cuddling up on the floor in front of the television. The rest of the Cullen's were out hunting. Alice had once again conned Charlie into letting me sleep over._

_I was lying on top of Edward, my head against his chest. My left hand was slowly brushing through his hair. In a soothing action. While my fingers on my other hand played on his left forearm. Mindlessly drawing patterns._

_Mr. Bingley was just stating he was an incomprehensive ass when I felt my body vibrating. I turned to ask Edward if he could feel it._

_I looked at his face. His eyes were closed, his face was at peace and he had a slight smile on his lips. If I didn't know better, I would think he was asleep._

_I placed a kiss at the bottom of his neck to get his attention. As my lips touched his skin. I felt the vibrations stronger._ _They were coming from _him.

_I pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes. His golden eyes were like liquid. They danced. I smiled at him. He smiled back. His mouth opened slightly. A strange sound came out._

_It was familiar, but not the same. Like a cat purring. But stronger, deeper._

"_You're purring?" I smiled_

"_Mm-Hmm" he responded_

_I placed my head near his neck, listening to him purr. "I didn't know you could purr" I mumbled into his chest_

"_I only do it when I'm completely relaxed in both mind and body._

"_I like it. You sound kind of like a lion" I sighed. I hoped he couldn't smell my arousal. His purring was sending sensations straight between my legs._

"_I know you do" I looked up to see his face looking smug. My face went red hot._

"_Sorry" I mumbled, trying to hid myself in his chest_

_He lifted my chin up and kissed me passionately. Well… as passionately as you can with our boundaries. _

"_Don't be ashamed" he murmured in between kisses, which were now turning into butterfly kisses._

"_I want you too and I like how I know I can make you want me" he said before he kissed my eyelids._

_I pulled his mouth to mine for a kiss. "You should purr all the time" I mumbled against his lips, he chuckled_

"_Edward…" I mumbled, my hands going down to the bottom of his t-shirt when he starting kissing my neck, allowing me to breath._

"_Bella…" he warned, I whimpered_

"_Please Edward," is sighed "I need you" he groaned and starting sucking on one part of my skin. On my shoulder, at the end of my left collarbone. He wasn't sucking too hard. But there would be a bruise._

_It was then I realized what he was doing. He was giving me a hickey. I pushed him away_

"_Edward, stop" I said_

"_Bella," He sighed "I can't give you anything more than I already have. It's too _dangerous"

_I wasn't in the mood to argue. I just sighed and nodded in defeat. He went back to giving me a hickey. _

_I giggled "Stop!" he pulled back with a smirk._

"_What?" he laughed lightly_

"_If Charlie see's that. He'll never let me out of his sight again and he will go after you with his gun" I pointed out._

"_I can't die" he pointed out. I slapped him lightly on his chest._

"_Shush you and go back to purring" I giggled and laid my body against his again. _

"_Very well Rapunzel" he sighed_

_After a few more minutes, he was purring again. I sighed in content._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Bastard" I hissed only low enough for Edward to hear.

"I thought you hated lions?" Stephen queried

"I don't hate them. I just don't like them. I saw a documentary about them a few years ago and that put me off them" GO BELLA! I cheered for myself. Nice save.

"What's a documen-a-ry?" Stephen stumbled out

"It's a type of film" I replied. He nodded

"So where were you born?" Stephen asked Edward. It seemed like an odd question to me

"Chicago" Stephen nodded and had a look of deep thought.

"Where have you been in the last few years?" he pondered. I was getting confused

"Uhh, I was travelling around in different countries" Edward stuttered. I wondered whether he could read his mind.

"Can you read him" I whispered to Edward. I saw his head slightly shake. No? That was interesting.

"Why'd you come back?" Stephen continued his interrogation

"Well, I missed my family and there are only so many sights you can see before you get bored" Stephen pondered some more

"Why didn't you come back before?" his voice sounded sad. It broke my heart to see him upset. But why was he upset?

"What do you mean before?" Edward replied curiously

"Why did you leave us?" he whispered. Both my and Edwards eyes opened in shock.

"What…" Edward's brilliant reply was

"I know who you are. Mum told me you were born in Chicago. Uncle Emmett told me your name. I saw a picture of you at Dr. Cullen's house. We have the same hair, nose and fingers" he whispered

"He gets his perceptiveness from you, you know" Edward said looking at me

I heard a chair fall down and looked over at Stephen

"WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE!" Stephen screamed at him. Tears running down his face. He was panted, angry swirled in his eyes. His little hands were in tight fists.

"Why?" he hissed

"I didn't know" Edward whispered "I didn't know you existed" He didn't deserve to as far as I was concerned. But I didn't realize how this affected Stephen.

I had tears running down my face now. I never wanted to hurt him. He deserved to be happy.

"It's not her job to tell you! Why weren't you there?!" Stephen chocked

"I wanted to protect her" Edward whispered. If he could cry, I think he would be.

"Then why did you come back?" Stephen whispered

"I couldn't live without her anymore" he whispered looking down "I love her"

The room went silent for a moment.

Stephen looked at me. "I'm sorry" he whispered to me.

"For what baby?" I whispered

"I made you cry" he choked

"That doesn't matter" I tried to calm him down. He just shook his head and ran up to his room.

I went to go after him. I felt a hand wrap around my forearm.

"Bella, maybe I should talk about this with him" he asked

"He's upset Edward-"

"Yes, because he upset you because I upset both of you. He just wants to protect you Bella" he interrupted me

I shook my head. "Why should you go, you don't know him. How to soothe him" I whispered

"Bella, please" He begged "I know I have made horrid mistakes in the past. But I would like to fix them. Starting with you and Stephen" he whispered

"Please, just trust me this time" he asked again

All I could do was nod my head. I couldn't do anything else.

He kissed my head before he walked upstairs. I didn't even react to the touching.

All I kept thinking was what am I doing? I'm letting him into Stephen's life.

_Why?_ So he can leave and hurt him, just like he hurt me?

No, that wasn't going to happen. Edward had a lot of making up to do. He had to prove himself.

It wasn't going to be easy. I would make sure of it.

**Good or Bad? Let me know**

**Next chapter is father son talk! YAY! In Edwards POV, maybe a little of Stephen's. Though I don't know how well I would be at trying to see through a five year old boys head.**

**Please Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I thought it might make you happy if I wrote this really quickly. Yay or Nay?**

**Edwards point of view. HORRAH!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters. –Insert sigh of sadness here-**

Chapter 10

_Edwards_ Point of View (Everybody cheer!)

I knew I had a lot of making up to do. I had to prove to Bella and Stephen that I meant what I said and I really did love them. I barely survived leaving Bella the first time. I would die instantly if that ever happened again.

I wasn't leaving. That was a promise.

I knew there was a chance that Stephen would pick up who I was and I knew he may hate me for not being there. He was very perceptive, just like Bella. I sighed

My beautiful Bella had grown. She was now a full grown woman. Her hips were slightly wider. Her breasts fuller… it somehow made her more perfect. She was a goddess. Always was, always would be.

I knew I would never be good enough for her. I never was. But I couldn't leave her. I wanted, no, needed her to be mine. I couldn't live without her.

I would do anything she asked as long as she was with me and safe.

_Stephen_. I sighed. I use to have fantasies about having a family with Bella. I thought with me being a vampire it would be impossible. Never in my most wild dreams did I think it could ever come true.

I had a son. Not just any son either. I had a son with my beautiful Bella. He had her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and button nose. His lips were full like hers. But not as full.

They were my life. My everything. I would do anything to be with them. And that is exactly what I was going to do.

Starting with Stephen. I had told Bella that I should talk to him. I needed him to understand my point of view.

I knocked on his door.

"Go away" he sobbed, his voice muffled. I sighed and opened the door slightly peering in.

There were baseball posters around the room. Toys and sport equipment in a box in the corner, his bed and wardrobe. I smiled. I loved Bella's simplicity. Alice would have put all _sorts _of decorative items through it.

Stephen was lying on his stomach on his bed. His face in buried in his pillow. I sighed and walked in. I closed the door and slid my body down it until I hit the floor. I didn't want to intimidate him.

"Why are you here?" he growled

"I came to apologize and explain my actions. To you they may seem selfish and vile. To me, it seemed the best option to protect Bella from my kind" His head shot up.

"I forgot Dr. Cullen said you could read minds…" he mumbled "Did you want to keep mummy away from the bad people?" he asked curiously

"Well not just the bad, the _good_ as well" I sighed "Even the good people of my kind make mistakes. _Fatal_ ones" I whispered

"Jasper almost made one with Bella. That's when I finally decided to leave for her protection" I said sadly.

It wasn't Jaspers fault. It was mine. I had brought her into my world. Put her in danger. I had almost killed her. On more than one occasion.

But how did Stephen know about my powers unless he knew about my kind?

"Do you know what I am Stephen?" I whispered looking him directly in the eyes

"You're special. Like me" he whispered "Bad people want to take us and use our powers. That's why we can't use them" he sighed

"Yes. But, there is a difference between you and I" I added. He had a power? What was it?

He looked confused. I stood up, pulled a curtain back slightly and placed my hand under the light rays seeping through the clouds.

"You sparkle!" he exclaimed "Why do you sparkle?"

"Do you sparkle Stephen?" I asked nervously. I didn't want him to be subjected to living in darkness.

"No. But why do you?" he pushed

"Your Mother is human. I am not" I said "I am known as a _'cold one'_." I sighed "You may know me more commonly as a vampire" He started laughing out loud.

"You're not a vampire!" he stopped laughing "You're out in the day. You exposed yourself to the sun!" his voice annoyed for being lied too. I chuckled. He was just like Bella.

"The vampires you see in movies are stereotypical" I stated

"What?" he seemed confused.

"It is an oversimplified opinion. The vampire stereotype is used for entertainment. Real vampires aren't like that" I clarified

"So what is a vampire?" he whispered. Still not believing me

"We no longer have a beating heart. We don't need to breathe or eat… human food at least" I pulled a face of disgust

"What do you eat?" he asked concerned, looking at the door, but staying there

"Do you trust me alone with you?" I queried

"Only because mummy trusts you" he murmured

"We drink blood, however" I exclaimed "I drink animal blood. Some drink from humans. They have red eyes. Animal drinkers have gold eyes" I pointed to my colour

"There the same as Emmett's and Dr. Cullen's" he observed. I smiled

"All of the Cullen's are vampires. They are my family. Not biologically though. We all kind of adopted each other" I pointed out

He pondered for a moment "Do you all have powers?" he whispered

"No, not really. It is believed that our strongest quality from human life was strengthened in our vampire life. Like Emmett and his strength. I was always good at reading people. So now I read minds" this conversation was flowing easy enough. Maybe my dream wouldn't be impossible like I thought. Maybe I could be a family with Bella and Stephen.

I hoped so.

"How are you out during the day?" he thought

"The sun doesn't burn me; we just can't go out in the sun because we sparkle. It would be obvious we are different" I replied. He nodded in understanding

"What else?"

"Well, we don't have coffins. We actually don't need sleep. We are also all pale and our eyes turn darker when we are going thirsty." It was better if he knew this from the beginning

"Why should I believe this?" he pointed out

"Because it's the truth" I replied

"I'm asking mum" he said. Trying to catch my bluff. Too bad it wasn't a bluff.

It was silent for a minute. Until I heard Bella running up the stairs.

"Edward! What are you telling him!" she screamed.

_What the…?_

She opened the door, her eyes full of concern. Stephen looked at her.

She bit her lip "What exactly has he told you" she mumbled

It was silent for a few more minutes until Bella sighed.

"I wasn't planning on telling you until you were older. But yes, he is a vampire. That's why you're not quite the same as anyone else."

It went silent again.

"As far as I know. You're the only one" she replied, kneeling in front of him

"What's going on?!" I asked. What was happening?

Bella just looked at me and looked back at Stephen. "Do you want to tell him?" she asked.

A second later she nodded her head

_I can send people my thoughts and memories_

I jumped slightly. I was in a house with two minds that I couldn't penetrate. I didn't expect to hear their thoughts suddenly. It was like someone decided to suddenly scream in your ear. But, he sent me his thoughts? _Interesting_

"Why can't I hear you're thoughts until you send them to me? Apart from Bella. No one else has had there mind hidden before" I whispered. He shrugged.

I guess he took that part of Bella with him too. Bella would always be a mystery to me and now Stephen would too. It made me slightly sad. They deserved their privacy, but that didn't mean I didn't want to know what they were thinking.

Stephen looked up at me _Just because you have a reason doesn't mean you're forgiven or welcome back._ He gave Bella a hug before heading down stairs.

"What was that about? Why did you tell him you're a vampire?" she whispered

"He deserves to know. He's perceptive like you Bella. He would eventually figure it out. It would be better to be honest with him. That way at least he knows why he's different" I whispered in return.

"I hope you're right" she mumbled

"Bella, you wanted to know" I pointed out "He is a lot like you. I believe he would want to know, just like you" she nodded slightly, but was still nervous.

"I want to be here for both of you Bella" I sighed

She nodded slightly. My heart felt like it was about to beat

"Edward… I know that's what you say you want. But I don't trust that you won't leave again and Stephen has made it obvious he doesn't trust you" she sighed

"If you really truly want to be… part of this family" she was wording her words carefully "Then it will be a long hard road and I can't promise that at the end we will be a happy family because I can't see that happening" she pointed out

"Bella, I will do everything in my power to help you and Stephen along in your lives.

I'm here to stay Bella. _Forever"_ I whispered the last word.

"We'll see" I heard her barely speak

She would see and so would Stephen. I would give them anything they needed or wanted. I would be anything they needed or wanted. I would do anything if it meant I could stay with them.

"Maybe you should go home tonight" Bella said to me. I raised my eyebrows about to disagree but she cut me off

"It's been a long day Edward. We all need to take a little time to ourselves to think things through. Stephen especially. He needs space." She sighed "And so do I. So please. Just for tonight, go visit Esme. I bet she's dying to actually spend more than five minutes with you"

She was right. Bella was always right. I should have listened to her. I should have stayed with her. But I will now. I owe her that and much more.

"Okay" I whispered. I kissed her forehead again before leaving towards the front door.

"Oh Edward, two things." Bella called after me. I turned to look at her.

"One, can you hold off the touching and kissing my forehead please?" I sighed and nodded. I didn't want to, but this was for Bella. I could do that for her.

"Two, thank you for dinner. It was lovely" she whispered and smiled warmly at me. I smiled back

"Thank you" I whispered back before leaving

I smiled as I walked out. I was determined. I was ready. I was willing.

I was going to get Bella and Stephen back. Even if it was the last thing I did.

**Good or Bad? Let me know.**

**By the way, how'd I go in EPOV. Should I do another?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Did I mention I love you all? Well I do… no not in that way.**

**Sherri B- I am Australian, not British. I don't care if they got the ashes. I'm still Australian. Also your email information just said Sherri? Nothing more, nothing less.**

**(For people who don't know what the ashes are. It's the finale game of cricket. The ashes are the trophy. That's right. CRICKET!)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters**

**Long Chapter!**

**Please Read and Review **

Chapter 11

BPOV

The next morning, Stephen was very quiet. It worried me. He was never quiet; he was always making some sort of noise.

But not today. He just played with his cereal. Not eating it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I half whispered. He shook his head.

A few more moments of silence passed.

_Mummy… can you tell me, what happened between both of you?_

I smiled.

"We'll… Grandma Renee wanted to travel around with Phil. She felt lonely without him. So I moved to Forks to live with Charlie" I answered

_I know all that. I want to know the parts with Dad, unless it hurts_

I sighed "The first time I saw him and his family was in the cafeteria. They looked like Greek gods. They didn't have any friends though. My next class was with Edward. He looked at me with pure hatred. It was only later I found out that it was because of my blood"

_I thought he said he only drank from animals?_

"Yes" I mumbled "But everybody has a different scent. I was his favourite meal. I am to him what cookies are to you" I giggled a little.

_I forgot to feed cookie!_

I laughed. "The poor thing. Bring it out here. It never comes out anymore. Besides Chris's dad comes back today. So he will be occupied"

I watched as Stephen went to grab him pet hermit and feed him on the table.

_So, what happened? How did you fall in love?_

"It was probably the first night I dreamt of him. I had a dream after I visited Uncle Jake. He had been telling me stories about vampires. I knew then. I would do anything I could to protect him. To be with him, I loved him" I whispered

_Did he ever protect you?_

"I know you don't know much about this. But I use to be very clumsy. That's why I have those defense classes-"

_At the gym with Chris's mum?_

"Yep. Those classes stopped me from being clumsy. But he used to catch me every time I tripped. He would help me out of cars. He was a true gentleman" I sighed "There were other incidents. I was almost… mugged in a place called Port Angeles. He saved me."

_Any other times? He said vampires hurt you…_

"We'll he also saved me from being hit by a car. Then there was James. We ran into a vampire with red eyes. He started tracking me. He set a trap for me. Making me believe he had Renee. So I went, like a fool. Edward killed him and saved me" I had been absentmindedly rubbing my thumb over my scar.

_What's on you're hand?_

I gave him my hand. He felt it

"It's cold" he mumbled. I nodded

"James bit me. Edward had to suck the venom out of my system. It left a scar though" I shivered at the memory

"Are you okay?" he sounded worried. He was always concerned for me. I kissed his forehead and nodded

"He said even good vampires turn bad?" he questioned this statement

"On my 18th birthday, I was opening presents when I gave myself a paper cut. Not the brightest idea in a room full of vampires" I chuckled

"Anyway, Jasper wasn't every good at control and wasn't expecting to breathe in blood. Especially my blood, it was sweeter than other people blood, to vampires somehow. So his instincts took over and he went to attack. Edward saved me again" I sighed

I remember that night. It was one of the best nights of my life

_FLASHBACK_

_I came out of the shower. Pulling a pair of tank and shorts on. I walked in to find Edward sitting on my bed, playing with a present. I sat in his lap and took the present from him._

"_It's from me" he murmured into my ear. I shivered involuntarily; I grabbed the present and went to open it._

"_Allow me" he went to take the present from me I pulled it to me._

"_No" I had a smug smile on my face. He laughed. "Very well then" and kissed the top of my head_

_I need to show Edward he could restrain himself. That he could trust himself with me. I deliberately cut myself again and shoved my finger against his lip._

_His instincts made him licked it and he groaned before sucking on it lightly._

"_What is it like?" I whispered while he sucked on my finger. It hurt a little, but not a lot._

"_It's like fulfillment" he mumbled and then pulled back. There was no longer blood seeping out. "You're blood is different" he whispered, his eyes dark. I hope I hadn't pushed him too far._

"_How so…" I murmured. He smiled, grabbed my hand and placed it on his crotch. I twitched slightly at the action._

_He was aroused._

_I groaned. "You have no idea how much I want you Bella" he whispered, his lips trailing up and down my neck._

"_Show me…" I whispered and pulled his face to mine_

_We moaned together. My hands went straight to his hair; his went to the bottom of my shirt. Which he started to lift slowly. I only had this and my shorts on. _

_We stopped kissing so he could lift my shirt off. He pulled back. His face lit up, like it was _his_ birthday and this is what he always wanted. He seemed in awe._

_He came back to kiss my collarbone, following down to play with my breasts while I unbuttoned his shirt._

_He reached my breast and his tongue flicked out across my left nipple. I moaned loudly, his head bolted up._

"_Tell me if I hurt you" he whispered_

"_You won't" I replied pulling his head back to my breast. He sucked on it. I moaned even louder. "Don't stop, please never stop" I moaned_

_Edward pulled the rest of his t-shirt off and laid me on the bed and hovered above me. He moved to my right breast. My already erect nipple hardened even more._

"_Ohhhhh Edward" I grunted "I need you" he groaned_

_His lips left to move down my stomach, tickling me slightly. He started pulling my underwear off._

_He groaned and looked at my fully naked body before licking my lips, spreading them apart with his fingers and licking my juices, tasting…_

_I moaned into my pillow to stop Charlie from suspecting anything. My body wiggled under his, begging for a release. _

_He plunged his tongue inside me. I muffled a scream in my arm._

_He was mimicking the action of sex with his tongue, before he pulled out. I whimpered until I felt something else pushing in. His fingers, he played me like he played the piano. His mouth and gone to my clit, licking, teasing, sucking on it._

_I felt a strange sensation in my lower abdomen. It was tightening. I was close. _

_Edward bit slightly on my clit. That was my undoing. I screamed into my arm, while Edward licked up all my juices._

_After coming down from my high, Edward came back to kiss me, I kissed back passionately. I felt his erection against my thigh. He must have gotten rid of his pants._

_He positioned himself at my entrance and looked in straight in my eyes. I nodded. He kissed me and slowly thrusted in to me. _

_It was more uncomfortable than painfully. There was pain, but it was different than the other types of pain I have had._

_He was finally the whole way in me, kissing my neck, waiting for me to get comfortable._

_I moved my hips, letting him know that I was ready for him. He slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. After a few minutes, I was aching for more_

"_Harder, faster" I whimpered, he complied_

_He lifted and legs up, one around his waist, the other over his shoulder. He hit a new angle. We groaned as he went deeper than before. My stomach was tightening again._

_I could feel him getting harder, he was close. He reached down and played with my bundle of nerves. Heightening my senses. He thrusted into me again and I exploded._

_He muffled my scream with a kiss and came a few thrusts after. He rolled to the side, still inside of me. My right leg was still hitched around his waist, my other in normal position. _

"_Shit" he mumbled "Bella, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me" he apologized _

_I grabbed his head and pressed my forehead to his, looking directly in his eyes._

"_You have nothing to apologize for Edward." I sighed and kissed him "It was wonderful, thank you" I whispered into his ear, while unhitching my leg so he could pull out._

"_Are you hurt?"_

_I shook my head and smiled. He sighed and mumbled I'm sorry into my hair repeatedly. I feel asleep wrapped up against him._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Is that when he left?" Stephen pulled me out of my memory.

"No, he left a few days after" I said quietly

"What did he say to you, when he left?"

"He said he didn't love me, that…" I didn't think it was smart to tell his my version of what was said so I summarized. I didn't want Stephen to have more anger in him "I should enjoy my life and that he wanted to protect me and the best way to do that was to move away" I mumbled. I hope that all fits into the situation. It seems too. _Please_ don't catch on to my lies.

He just nodded. I internally sighed in gratitude.

"So, new subject. Angela's parties tonight. You have a choice, you can stay with Sheila, or you can stay with the Cullen's. Which would you like to do?" I questioned

"Chris's Dad's home isn't he?" I nodded "Can I stay with Uncle Emmett then?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like them to come here, or you go over there?"

"Whatever is easier" he answer politely

"Which would you prefer?" I pushed

"Here..." he mumbled

"Okay, but if Uncle Emmett is watching you, there will be someone else with him. I don't trust Emmett enough. He's a bit silly sometimes" I clarified

He nodded. I went to ring Emmett

"Hello?" I heard Esme's voice flow through the phone.

"Esme, its Bella. Can I talk to Rose for a minute?" Rose would be better to talk to than Emmett. At least I could trust her.

"Sure Bella, I'll just get her" a few seconds later and a gush of wind going through the phone I heard Roses voice.

"Bella?"

"Rose, I was wondering if I could ask a favor?" I queried

She didn't say anything.

"Look, I know that I had an outburst and I'm sorry I didn't keep my angry under control, but this is for Stephen mostly" I continued

"What is it?"

"I have a bachelorette party tonight for Angela Weber. Well, Stephen was going to a friend's house, however he asked if Emmett could watch him and I don't trust Emmett alone with him, so would you look after him?"

"What about Edward?"

I sighed "They're not exactly on speaking terms. Stephen is holding a grudge" I heard her laughing

"He's just like you isn't he" she continued laughing

I sighed. Everyone kept saying that.

"Sure Bella, we'll look after him. It would be nice spending time with him. Is Edward aloud to come?" she asked uncertain

"All of you are welcome; just don't expect him to be all lovey dovey with Edward. He has all this hate bottled up inside. I didn't even know it was there" I whispered, tears starting to drip down my face.

"Of course he does Bella, Edward hurt you. He can see that, Stephen just wants to protect you" she tried to soothe me

"I'm suppose to protect him though" I half sobbed

"Bella, you are a completely selfless person. You are a great Mum and tonight you are going to be one hot mama. Do you mind if I can dress you up? It might make you feel better?" she was almost cooing

"Okay, just don't go over the top, please" it is nice to feel pampered once in a while. Though Alice never really understood why I use to try and run most of the time. There is a line!

"Ill be there at five with some outfits" she seemed happy

"Okay, thanks Rose" I whispered

"No problem Bella"

She hung up. Was this a good idea? I had understood why Rose left. But we were never close. She said she never believed I loved Edward before. Maybe I could rely on her. She is a good person. She cares for her family. She is just a bit vain sometimes… a lot of the time.

But it would be good for Stephen to understand vampires. Wouldn't it?

I prayed nothing would go wrong tonight. The last thing I need is to go to the emergency room because Emmett thought of some stupid game and got Stephen hurt… Maybe I should ring Edward?

It would calm my nerves to have him there as well. I decided that maybe with Rose and Emmett there, it might help Stephen's anger towards him.

I ran upstairs to retrieve a note he left for me with his contacts on it. I dialed the number and waited

"Bella?" he whispered

"Edward, can I ask a favor?" I felt guilty. It's not that I don't trust Rose. It's that Edward can read Emmett's mind. So if he does think of anything he can prevent it.

"Anything for you"

"Rose and Emmett are watching Stephen tonight, and it's not that I don't trust them… it's just, well, I would feel a lot better if you were there and made sure Emmett didn't do anything stupid" I sighed

"Like when he threw you up into a tree and you sprained your ankle?" he replied

"Exactly" I sighed again.

"Sure Bella, what time?"

I smiled "What do you mean? Aren't you already here?" I knew he was outside somewhere. I just didn't know where.

"Touché" I heard his voice behind me. I hung up as I turned

He smiled at me.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's on the agenda?" he was curious

"Angela's bachelorette party at some club" I said, he growled

"I don't like it" he whispered through his teeth. I walked up to him.

"I am going to celebrate with her whether you like it or not Edward" I hissed "I am not you're puppet" I glared at him. What right does he think he has that he can just tell me what to do!

"Bella, please be careful" he replied "Call me if you need anything" he whispered, realizing he didn't stand a chance

"I'll be fine Edward. I'm a big girl now and I'll be with friends. Just please make sure Stephen stays safe" I replied

He nodded.

He already had knots in his knickers now. I wondered what he was going to say when he found out Rose was dressing me. I laughed and he raised an eyebrow. I shook my head.

He was going to learn that I wasn't his anymore. Starting tonight.

**Good or Bad. Let me know?**

**P.S. I will be doing another EPOV chapter, but not right now. In a few more chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**44 Reviews, 1987 hits, 19 favs and 36 alerts. I love you!**

**A bit of a filler, with a twist, you will hate me. Ahaha.**

**Another note to Sherri b- I believe this site has a block on giving out email addresses. Is it a hotmail account?**

**Edwards POV will be coming in NEXT chapter. Unless I change my plans, highly doubtful though.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of its characters… do I always have to write this?**

**Please Read and Review**

Chapter 12

BPOV

I heard someone running up the stairs. I had just gotten out of the shower and was just in a towel when Rose came running in. She looked happy. I was surprised Alice didn't tag along.

She had a smug look. "I've got the perfect outfit" she had a smug voice too.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Rose never dressed me before, so I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

I sighed in relief as she revealed the first item of clothing. Dark blue jeans, perfect! I grabbed them. They were a size 2?!

"Rose! These won't fit me!" I exclaimed

"Yes they will" her eyes had an evil glint in them. "Now put these on" she threw me navy blue laced boy shorts with a strapless bra to match. Thank god it was not a thong. I never understood those things. I would rather go commando thank you.

I pulled them on. Then turned my attention back to the jeans, they were never going to fit. Sure I wasn't exactly overweight or anything. But I sure wasn't skinny!

"They stretch" Rose sighed and grabbing them. I stepped into them and pulled up. _Hard_.

I felt like a stuffing being forced into a chicken. It wasn't a great fitting. I heard Rose laugh and come up to me. With her strength she managed to maneuver the jeans so they fit on me.

"How am I supposed to walk in these things?" I gasped as I tried sitting down. She laughed again.

"Like I said, they stretch" she climbed onto the bed behind me and plugged a straightener into the wall. She brushed my hair.

I relaxed as she brushed, straightened and lightly curled my hair in to wide loose locks.

"Why did you straighten it if you were planning on curling it?" I asked confused

"It makes it sit better and makes your hair shine" she responded as if the answer was obvious. I nodded, looking at a lock of my hair.

The room went silent again expect from instructions from Rosalie as she did my makeup.

When she was done, I looked into my mirror behind my closet door. She hadn't put much make up on me. No foundation or even lipstick. She used clear lip gloss.

I looked into the mirror and smiled. I looked good. My hair looks healthy and shiny; she had given me smokey eyes to give depth to my plain brown eyes.

"Now, how is your balance these days?" Rose asked with a smile, holding up a pair of black heels. They were only about 3 and a half inches high. I smiled and nodded in approval. I needed height.

"Did you take classes or was it just practice?" she laughed. I blushed and looked down mumbling classes. She stopped laughing

"Sorry Bella, but you were always funny tripping over thin air" she stifled a giggle. I sighed

"So what classes did you take?" she asked curiously

"I did self defense classes with some yoga" I whispered. She smiled.

"Well, at least I know you were smart enough to learn how to fight on your own when we left" she gave me a light hug "If any asses try any funny business tonight, ring me. I'll come down and rip there dicks off" she stated bluntly.

I choked on her choice of words because I cracked up in laughter, she started laughing with me.

"Thanks" I whispered. I had a few tears running down my face from laughing to hard. She frowned at them. I rolled my eyes. She fixed them up quickly and pulled my shoes on for me. The pants hadn't stretched that much yet.

"You ready to see your top?" I nodded and my eyes went wide at what she had chosen.

She had pulled out a hot pink boob tube.

"IM NOT WEARING THAT EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT" I screamed at her. She started laughing.

"Thank you Bella, Thank you so much!" she said between laughs. I looked at her in confusion.

"What-" she cut me off

"Edward, stay out of my head. You're not allowed to see her you pervert!" she yelled downstairs. I grabbed a towel and covered myself up.

I tried again "Why are you saying thank you?" I asked curiously

She started laughing again "Emmett and I made a bet. He said if you wore this, I had to walk around nude for a week. I said he to walk around wearing this in Seattle city on a Saturday at noon, for 3 hours straight or until he was arrested" she started laughing again.

I giggled and heard laughter coming from down stairs. The next thing I knew, Emmett had barged into my room. "Bells please save me" he whispered.

"Sorry Emmett. Think of this as pay back" I giggled.

"Get out pervert number 2!" Rose screamed at him "What's with guys and being perverts?" she looked at me questioningly.

"They say it's there dicks. I think it because male bodies don't function enough to establish anything besides food and mating" I coughed out, stifling laughter. Rose started laughing again.

"That's not true, there are cars!" I heard Emmett yell from the floor below. Edward and Stephen remained quiet. _Good!_ They know what's good for them.

"Okay, enough laughing. I don't want to have to keep fixing your make up. This is your actual top." She threw me a black piece of material.

It was a tight fitting black shiny top that had a strap to go around the neck. The material was loose where my breasts were, however, the rest was tight. I raised an eyebrow.

Rose held up her hands "Don't say anything until you have it on" she was playing me into getting it on. Maybe it was a trap and wouldn't come off. I could always cut it off.

I pulled it on and looked at myself in the mirror. My mouth opened. I had curves! Everywhere! The good kind too.

"Damn I'm brilliant" Rose sighed looking at me. I smiled water in my eyes. It was nice to do girl stuff again. I wasn't much of a girly person. But it was nice to do it once in a while.

"Thanks Rose. You're brilliant" I smiled in gratitude.

"I know" she sighed. "Now, you need to leave soon" I looked over at the clock and it was 6.50pm. It started at 7pm and took 20 minutes to get there.

"Shit! I'm late" I panicked. Rose raced to me and sat me down.

"Big breath" she commanded. I sighed and complied

"It's good to be a little late. It makes you fashionable late" she said trying to calm me. I nodded and smiled. Though I still felt bad about being late for Angela.

I grabbed my handbag and Rose shook her head. She gave me a little silver box. What was that for?

She sighed and opened it. It had little straps. "It's to put you're cards, keys and money into, so you don't have to carry a bad around" she answer my unspoken question.

I smiled in thanks and put my stuff in, then stuffing it into my right front pocket, with my mobile in the left. I didn't want to sit on them.

She motioned for me to go downstairs. She was driving me so I could drink.

When I reached the lounge room, all three boys turn to observe me. Emmett wolf whistled with a huge grin. Until Rose coughed and he started apologizing to her. Edward just looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open.

He looked in awe_, I wish_! I didn't look that good. Stephen came running up to me.

I picked him up awkwardly, the jeans were still tight. He was grinning.

"You look pretty" he said and hugged me, kissing me on the side of my lips. I hugged him tighter and saw Edward looking at us with a small smile. I gave Stephen a quick kiss on his lips.

"Are you going to behave and do what you're told?" I asked

_Yes_ he thought while rolling his eyes.

"I love you my little man" I whispered into his hair.

"I love you too mummy" he murmured into my ear. I put him down and Rose starting pulling on my arm telling me we had to go.

"Bye everyone, don't destroy my house!" I yelled as Rose pulled me out the door and into her car.

We arrived at the club about 10 minutes later with Rosalie's driving, so I was only about 10 minutes late.

"Thanks Rose, I'll call you when I'm ready" I said as I waved and made it into the club.

I finally reached Angela's function room and walked in to see a whole bunch of people I didn't know. Shit, wrong one. I thought until I saw Angela. She waved at me.

"Hey Ang, I never thought of you as a social butterfly" I said

She laughed "Most of them are relatives, so I felt obliged to invite them" she sighed

"Fair enough" I laughed

"SHOTS- FIRST ROUND!" someone yelled while everyone was passed a shot glass. I had never been a big drinker, so I didn't stomach it well.

After 3 shots and a martini I went down stairs to the main dance floor with Angela. I was dancing, not very well, but at that stage I didn't care, when I felt hands on my hips. I turned around to see Angela with a group of girls behind her.

"CONGA LINE" they all yelled at me. I laughed and went with it before returning to the bar for refills.

"Bella, come dance with me" Angela yelled, I was on my 8th shot for tonight, not to mention the other drinks I had drunk.

"Ca-th me!" I yelled and leaped into her arms. Luckily she caught me.

"I think you have had a bit much to drink" she giggled "Do you want me to call a taxi?" she asked

"No! Tonight is ALLL ABOUT ME" I said, she raised an eyebrow. I thought over my words. "I MEAN YOU!" I corrected. She chuckled.

"Let's go dance some of those drinks off, shall we?"

I started dancing with her again until some hot guys came up to us.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" a boy asked, he couldn't be more than 21. But then I was almost 24. Not much difference.

"I'm great" I giggled and started dancing with him. He turned me around and I started grinding against him.

That was the last thing I remember.

**Ohhh I'm a bitch :) You may slap me if you wish. Hehehe…**

**Good or bad? Let me know**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just to clarify. Bella's sons name. It is Steven, but spelt Stephen. It is not Stefan. Because all the Stephen's I have ever meet are spelt that way and so that's how I spell it.**

**Maybe I should make this one a cliffy too… hmm. The possibilities :P**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight saga or any of the characters involved.**

**Please Read and Review! :)**

Chapter 13

Edward's Point of View…YAY!

"For the last time, you guys can't have cookies for dinner! Emmett you don't even eat!" Rose raised her voice at Stephen and Emmet who were now on the floor bowing to her for cookies.

"You can have a cookie after dinner" I said. Rose glared and hissed at me. I gave her an innocent look. What was wrong with a cookie?

"YAY!" they danced in a circle until Emmett went to fast and Stephen tripped. But he came straight back up.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Rose asked sweetly again.

"Can I have…umm…sausages and mash?" he asked politely

"What on earth is mash?" she whispered to me. I shrugged.

"What is mash?" Emmett asked, hearing her question.

"Mash potatoes silly" he said as if the answer was obvious.

"I'll go make it" Rose mumbled and left towards the kitchen while Stephen and Emmett returned to their video game.

The rest of the night was uneventful, _thankfully._ Bella would kill me if I let anything happen to Stephen.

Stephen was so tired by 9pm that he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. After saying good night I walked down stairs and played against Emmett.

It was 10 past 12 when Rose's phone went off. Bella would be home soon.

I didn't pay attention until Rose yelled

"Edward, something's wrong with Bella" I jumped up and she looked scared. I tried to read her mind but it was all over the place.

"Rose, what's wrong" I panicked, was she okay. Had someone hurt her? I'll kill them!

"Angela's in the hospital with her right now" she hadn't even finished her sentence when I was already out the door and in her car taking off.

I knew something like this would happen! I could feel it… I just wish Bella trusted me enough to believe that.

I pulled up to the hospital and ran inside.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked while thinking disgusting thoughts about us in a closet.

"I'm looking for Bella Swan" I said quickly I said quickly.

"Just one sec" she replied with a wink and searched the computer.

"I'm sorry, there is no one by the name of Bella Swan" she said confused.

"Uhh, try Isabella Swan" I hurried my words again. I felt like screaming.

"Here she is, room 2509. She's programmed to have a stomach pump at the moment though, so you can't go in" she added a wink and a tilt of her head to the janitors closet

"No thanks" I responded quickly and ran for the elevators ringing Carlisle. He was working tonight.

"Edward?" he answered

"Carlisle, Bella's in the hospital. Where are you?" I asked

"I'm in my office, why-" but before he could finish I was running for him. About a minute later I was at his office door.

"Carlisle do you know anything about Bella? They said they were pumping her stomach" I said quickly. If he had been human, he would have just heard a mumble.

"I didn't even know she was here Edward" he replied. I nodded and called Bella's mobile. Angela should have her stuff surely?

"Edward?" I heard her sweet voice say.

"Angela, is she ok? Is she allowed anyone to see her?" I asked quickly

"Uhh" she stuttered "She's fine as far as I know, just had a little much to drink. She just passed out on the dance floor"

"When can we see her" I responded quickly. I need to see her, to make sure she was okay.

"Not for another hour or so they said" she said quietly

I couldn't stand talking on the phone. I had hoped Carlisle's presence would calm me. But I knew now only Bella could do that.

"I'll be there in a minute" I said and hung up, leaving Carlisle with a small nod.

I few minutes later I found Angela in a waiting room. I sat across from her. She didn't even notice me. She was in her own little world. Perhaps she could tell me what happened?

(Angela's mind)

I don't know what happened. I know she doesn't drink much. But she didn't drink that much, plus she ate plenty… Can alcohol just make you pass out like that?

Maybe it's not the alcohol. What happened?

I remember her getting there…

FLASH BACK! In Angela's mind.

_I saw her come in. I was beginning to think she wasn't coming. When Stephen wasn't coming with her she was usually on time. _

_She looked a bit concerned. What about I wonder… I waved her over. She seemed to relax a bit, but not fully._

"_Hey Bella" I said pulling her into a hug. "Thanks for coming, this means so much to me" she didn't know how much of a friend she was. I didn't have many friends. I was always shy. But Bella was kind of like me. That's why we got on so well._

"_Hey Ang, I never thought of you as a social butterfly" she responded with a smirk. I sighed_

"_Most of them are relatives, I felt obliged to invite them" good heavens knows it would be unfair to invite some of them and not the others. That would be cruel._

"_SHOTS- FIRST ROUND" a waited yelled. Oh god! I needed to hide from as many as these as possible. I didn't want to be drunk; I would never hear the end of it. I laughed as Bella took hers reluctantly and coughed it back. _

_I knew that she couldn't handle shots that well. It was still funny to watch her try to keep them down, but most of them ended straight up in a spit bucket, or in our case. Beer glass, which we were on our 2__nd__. I thought maybe we should get away from here and give up on the shots._

_Bella had just finished a martini, she was trying to get rid of taste of shots with slight vomit as she put it._

"_Come on Bella, dance with me" I pleaded. I needed to move around instead of being bombarded by my cousins. I love them, just not _that_ much._

_She nodded and I grabbed her hand, pulling her with me down stairs to the main dance floor. After three songs of us dancing, making sure to block any approaching guys. _

_I felt hands on my hips and my cousin Louise yell in my ear. "Conga!" just loud enough for me to hear. I grabbed Bella and she jumped in surprise, until everyone behind me yelled "CONGA LINE" at her. She laughed and blushed before proceeding._

_When the song finished we were all holding our selves together trying to stop laughing. It eventually worked._

"_Angela, do you want to grab a drink. I'm thirsty" Jenna said. "Yeah, sure, you want something Bella?"_

"_I'll just come with you, I need to catch my breath" she answered still giggling slightly._

_We found three bar stools together and stole them quickly._

"_So, Angela, you got anything special planned for that honeymoon of yours" Jenna winked at me. Bella started laughing. _

"_We should buy her some sex toys" I raised my eyebrows. Bella wasn't usually like this._

"_You okay, Bells? You don't seem yourself" I asked_

"_I'm fine" she sighed "I just need to relax a bit. With the Cullen's back, everything is a bit stressful" she groaned "I just need to think about something else for a while"_

"_Are you sure, how come I didn't know they were back?" I was one of her best friends, wasn't I?_

"_They just came back. I've been trying to avoid them" she snickered. "How to avoid vampires, I should write a book on what not to do" she started laughing out loud._

"_Vampires?" I asked. She really wasn't ok._

"_Opps. It's just a nickname I gave… Rosalie once" she replied quickly. Her words didn't even slur. I shrugged. Rosalie seemed alright, but I always felt a shiver up my shine when I was near her. I guess I get why Bella might name her that._

_The bad touch by Blood hound gang came on and we started dancing on our seats. Bella really got into it. I thought maybe she had one to many. She needs to burn some of it off._

"_Bella, come dance with me" I yelled at her from beneath her stool. Her smiled at me in return _

"_Ca-th me!" she yelled before jumping at me. I stumble back, but I guy behind me laughed and steadied me._

"_Thanks" I laughed_

"_No worries" he laughed and walked off. Maybe I should send Bella home. She looked alright. She slurred a few words, but apart from that she seemed alright. She was even walking straight._

"_I think you have had a bit much to drink" I chuckled "Do you want me to call a taxi?" I asked_

"_NO!" she replied immediately. She was looking straight into my eyes with determination. _

"_Tonight is ALLL ABOUT ME" she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. Okay, maybe she wasn't that sober. She looked at me weirdly for a moment._

"_I MEAN YOU!" she corrected. I laughed, surprised she picked up on that mistake._

"_Let's go dance some of those drinks off, shall we?" I encouraged. She needed to sober up a little bit. She wasn't _that_ bad though._

_We started dancing again when a group of guys came up to us. _

"_Hi ladies how are you this evening?" they tried to purr? What?_

"_We were a lot better before you came" Jenna replied_

"_No thank you. I'm just having fun with girlfriends. I'm not looking for any one" I replied to them. I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want to dance with them._

"_Why not, you're friend looks like she's having fun" he chuckled_

_I turned to see Bella grinding against some guy. She slowly slide down his entire boy and hit the floor, before falling to her side. OH CRAP! SHE COLLAPSED!_

"_Bella!" I screamed. I guy who she was dancing with seemed in shock._

_I was checking her breathing, pulse and shaking her, trying to get her to respond._

"_What did you do to her?" Jenna screamed at the guy she danced with._

"_Nothing! I swear. You you're right with us the whole time, like I could do anything" he exclaimed in defense, his face full of shock and concern, his arms up in defense._

"_Jenna, she's been acting strange ever since we went to the bar" I added._

_The music had stopped by now and the ambulance had arrived. What was wrong with her? I thought as I watch them drive off into the distance while I stole a cab._

_END FLASHBACK_

Maybe I missed something?

Back to EPOV… well his thoughts. Whatever

Angela had thought that Bella started acting strange at the bar. When I thought about it, she did really. That was when she started acting bizarre. I was knocked out of my thoughts when a doctor came out.

"Are you Ms Swan's family" he asked

"Yes, this is her sister and I'm her fiancée" I responded quickly. If I claimed we were family, we would get the answers we were looking for.

What on earth is Edward on about. Never mind, I just hope Bella is ok.-Angela

**She sure doesn't look like her sister, maybe their adopted or something-Doctor**

"Well, we pumped her stomach and found the cause of her… accident. In her system we found Rohypnol. What some people refer to as ruffies, or the date rape drug." He sighed in annoyance. "There was about 80mL found in her system, so she had about 3 or 4 pills." He looked into our eyes weirdly

**Surely if this girl was taking them, they would be too. Or at least know about it.-Doctor thought.**

"Omg!" Angela cried "This is my entire fault. I should have just had a normal bachelorette party at home, not in a club. Is she going to be okay?" she panicked.

Was she okay? I was going to make that bastard pay. Whoever he or she was. I would find them. How could they just do that to Bella? She deserved the world and this is what she gets.

_No_. I will look after her.

"She will be fine. She is currently on morphine so she is not really level headed. But apart from that, you can see her. Just don't over stimulate her" he said kindly, realizing that we weren't into the drug scenario.

We followed the doctor to Bella's room.

"Just remember to keep things calm" he added and left. I opened the door and gestured for Angela to proceed. She nodded and walked in.

There was my love, once again in a hospital bed. I should have been there. Kept track of her. I wasn't letting her out of my site again.

"Bella?" Angela whispered. Bella looked slightly more pale than usual. She had an IV needle poking into her vein and a heart monitor attached to her.

She finally opened her eyes.

"Angela! Edward!" she seemed ecstatic. "How are you?" she grinned

"Uh, were fine. How are you feeling?" Angela responded confused.

"I'm great!" she cheered "Never felt better, unless you gave me a hug?!" she giggled. I raised my eyebrows. Angela's mobile went off so I didn't see her expression, much her thoughts were in shock.

"Ben" she sighed into the phone

"No she's fine" she smiled

"I'll be home soon, I've got to go. I love you, Bye" she hung up

"Angela!" Bella giggled "That was the shortest conversation of all time" she started laughing hysterically but calm down quickly.

"Ben just wanted to make sure you're ok" Angela smiled at her, wondering if she was in fact ok.

"I'm fine, Edwards here and everything" she grinned at me.

You don't seem fine, that's for sure. Maybe I should call a nurse and make sure she is in fact okay-Angela

"I'll get a nurse" I told Angela and walked outside.

"Excuse Miss?" I asked a nurse at the station.

"How can I help?"

"My friend just got her stomach pumped and she is acting very strange" I said concern.

Her eyes shot up "Let's take a look see then" she mumbled and followed me to Bella.

Bella was laughing when we walked in. The nurse checked all her vitals and level

"How are you feeling?" she asked Bella

"Better than ever" she giggled.

"Is the laughing what you mean by strange behavior?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled

"She's perfectly fine. Some people act strange when they are on morphine. She'll be back to her regular self once she is off the pain killers." She smirked at Bella and then left.

"Angela seriously! Go cuddle with Ben. He misses you, besides there is nothing you can do. I have Edward and he can call you if needed" she encouraged

"If you're sure…" Angela replied hesitantly

"If anything changes I'll let you know" I told her honestly

"Okay… I'll see you… well later on today actually" she smiled at Bella and left

"Bye Angela" Bella smiled and looked at me innocently.

"Edward?" she said biting her lip.

"Yes Bella?" I replied hesitantly.

"Can you go get me a cheeseburger?" she gave me a puppy dog look.

"Bella, you can't eat anything for a while" I sighed

"But I want a cheese burger" she whined and started to cry.

"Bella, don't cry" I went and brushed her hair. I never wanted to see her cry again. It tore at my heart to see her this way.

"You don't love me" she cried

"Bella, I love you with my heart, my soul. I would do anything for you" I tried to calm her down.

"Then why aren't you getting me a cheeseburger!" she screamed in my face. A nurse came running in to see what was wrong.

"Are you in pain?" she asked.

"No! He wo-o-nn't get me-e a cheese-se-bur-ger" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Ms Swan, but you can't eat solid food for another 24 hours" she sighed with a pity smiled.

"I know, but I still want it" she cried "Even if I don't eat it. I want to have one" she calmed down a bit

"Please Edward. I won't eat it. I just want it. Please?" she begged I was torn. I didn't want her to be upset, but I didn't want to be cruel. Giving her a cheeseburger was like putting a recovering alcoholic in a room full of 100 year old brandy.

"Bella, why do you want it?" I asked "It will just sit there and torment you" I tried reasoning with her. She nodded

"Fine" she grumbled "But!" she had a mischievous grin on her face. "You have to buy me two when I can eat!" she laughed.

"Will do" I laughed. She sighed

"Can I have a hug? You and Angela didn't give me one before" she pouted. God she was an angel…especially with her lips. They were so kissable.

I hugged her and she whispered thank you in my ear. I pulled back and looked into my beautiful brown eyes. They sparkled. I opened my mouth to respond, but all of a sudden her lips were glued to mine.

"I love you"

"I love you too Bella, now get some sleep" I whispered as I kissed her forehead. She fell straight asleep.

Maybe one day Bella and I could be together again. She said she loved me. Was that really her or just the medication?

I hope it was her. For I would surely die if she didn't love me.

**Good or bad? Let me know.**

**Next chapter is BPOV!**

**Awwww… you all thought she was going to have sex with some random!**

**Hehehe, Bella will be getting action soon… the consequences are not what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This would have been up last night, if not fanfiction errors. Sorry for the wait**

**I know what you're thinking. Edward and Bella are going to get back together. Maybe have a baby girl. Well… guess what? You are all… WRONG! This story is no where near Bella forgiving Edward.**

**But I do love screwing with you're minds ^^**

**I know chapter 13 was not as entertaining. However, I needed to it proceed so that Edward keeps getting wrong signals from Bella. Well they are clear, he just twists them. **

**Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters.**

**P.S. Sorry about the delay. However I don't think I will be posting again until Monday. A lot on my plate. ARGH!**

Chapter 14

BPOV

I woke up and felt sick.

I wanted to stuff myself and throw up at the same time. My head was spinning. What the hell happened to me?

I looked around. I was in my bed room. I have no idea how I got here. The last thing I remember was a conga line…

That doesn't sound right. Maybe I just had a really weird dream. I need coffee. Coffee fixes everything (Attn. I personal hate tea and coffee, but everyone around me are addicts. *Twitch*)

Instead of gracefully stepping out of bed. Or just getting out of bed, like every other normal person. I had to collapse out of bed.

"Ow! Shit" I moaned. My legs had collapsed under me and made me crash head first into my carpet. I guess I'm lucky I didn't hit my head on anything. I heard running up the stairs.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked

"Yes, can't you just tell? I'm on top of the world." I replied sarcastically. Who asks a question like that when the answer is obvious? I mean really.

He helped me back on the bed.

"Thanks" I breathed. I felt like I'd ran a marathon

"How do you feel?" he said with concern

"Sick, hungry, dizzy, weak, suicidal?" I tried to joke. He growled lightly.

"Bella, I'm serious. Do you remember what happened?"

"I have a memory of a conga line. Though I don't know where that came from" I sighed. That really must have been a bizarre dream

"Bella that did happen last night at Angela's bachelorette party. Do you remember that?" he queried

I shook my head "All I remember is a conga line" my head was pounding.

"Can I please have some coffee and food and pain killers" I pleaded. If I couldn't move, the least he could do was bring me coffee.

"You're not allowed any of those" he replied frowning slightly

"WHAT!?" I screamed in his face. He didn't seem that phased by my reaction.

"Mummy!" I heard Stephen yell up the stairs and start running; he barged in to the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His eyes were full of unshed tears. I loved him so much. He was more mature than other kids his age. I always wondered if that was because of the vampire side or if it was just his natural attitude.

"Baby, come here" I cooed. I missed him for an odd reason. He jumped up on the bed and gave me a hug. He seemed desperate. I fell back into my pillows.

"I missed you" I whispered in his ear.

"Bella, I love you" Edward said to me, his eyes glowing with affection.

"I love you too, Edward" I whispered. He leant down and kissed me passionately.

"Mum?" I heard a sob. Sob?

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Angela ask.

I heard beeping noises. I opened my eyes a small amount and closed them straight away.

"Too light" I groaned. Though with my dry throat, it was more like a whisper. I heard blinds being shut and tried opening my eyes again.

I was lying in hospital. How did I get in hospital? Wasn't I just at home? I felt completely disorientated.

"Water" I choked. Rose immediately passed me a cup of water. I chugged it down. I felt just like I had in the dream.

"What's going on?" I whispered, I noticed Stephen was sitting in a chair, holding my right hand in both of his. Holding it to his face, it was sweet. It made me feel like he really needed me.

"Bella, you passed out" Angela whispered. I looked at her confused. I thought back. I remember in my dream, something about conga lines?

"Do you remember anything?" Edward said, frowning slightly.

"I had a dream like this" I whispered they nodded for me to proceed.

"I was at home, it was just like this. Though you two weren't there" I pointed at Rose and Angela. "I remember mentioning a conga line, but I don't remember being in a conga line" I tried to think. _Thinnnnk brain, think!_

"Do you remember mentioning anything else?" Angela asked. I shook my head.

"Well, what was the last real thing you remember?" Rose probed. I had to think.

"Emmett and Stephen were playing" I whispered. Think you stupid brain! What were they playing? It was a videogame… Baseball!

"They were playing Baseball on the television" I whispered with a smile.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Angela asked again. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Just flashes" I murmured "There blurry and I can't make them out. Like photo's they someone has moved around when it was developing" I explained.

Stephen was pulling on my arm, it seemed like he was trying to get closer. I moved to the left of the bed and motioned for him to lay with me.

"Are you sure?" he whimpered. I nodded and smiled. He climbed in and rested his head just above my right breast. He fell asleep almost straight away.

"Why is he so tired?" I asked concerned. Edward laughed lightly.

"Because he loves you" he said simply with a smile. My smile, I gave him a confused look in return. What do they have to relate to each other?

"He woke up around 2am and couldn't get back to sleep when he found out you weren't there" Rose answered my question. Edward's comment made sense now, well it did before. It just didn't explain anything.

"So what happened?" I asked.

Angela went into detail about what had happened. Apparently I was in a conga line. Soon though I found I could go home.

I wasn't aloud to eat solid foods until 6pm tonight. To avoid it coming back up again was the excuse. But I was hungry! Couldn't they just give me half a sandwich or something?

I was lying on the couch. I didn't feel up to anything. It was 5.30pm when Edward walked in with food. Food! I grinned and then frowned. McDonald's?!?

"Edward, why did you buy McDonald's?" I queried. I didn't want Stephen to really eat unhealthy. Every once in a while was fine, but still. McDonald's?

"Well, I kind of promised you last night that I would buy you two cheeseburgers since you were hungry and couldn't eat" he chuckled, placing two cheeseburgers on a plate for me and a happy meal for Stephen. I smiled and dug in.

What? I was hungry.

"Bella, I brought you some water" Edward said quietly and placed the plastic cup of water by the toilet.

"Do you still feel like throwing up?" he whispered concerned "I could get Carl-

"No I'm fine" I groaned. After not eating for about 24hours and having a stomach pump. I kind of ate to fast in my goal of ridding my self of starvation. The consequences now are that I threw it all up. Great!

Note the sarcasm

It was Sunday night. I was taking tomorrow off, as a request from Edward, to make sure my strength was back and that I could actually eat something without it coming up. When Stephen found out, he immediately when on strike and basically demanded that he stay home too and help look after me.

I agreed. Edward didn't. However, my house my rules! So Stephen was staying with me. He'd never had a day off school before and he was excited. I laughed and told him to not get use to it. And that he still had to learn.

I was able to walk around now, without getting light headed. HORRAH! Bella 1 Floor 2. Damn the floor! I will have my victory, even if you have beaten me twice before.

I was in bed when Edward came in.

"Bella, do you want any medication or water or-

"I'm fine Edward" I sighed "You can go home if you want, I'm sure I'll live through the night" I chuckled, he sighed

"I don't want to go home. You're here" he put simply.

"Edward, I will get Rose to drag you ou-

"Please Bella, I don't want to go home" he pleaded I gave him a confused look. He sighed

"I don't want to leave you or Stephen and I don't care if I have to wait outside till morning, but I don't want to go home" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Tanya's visiting" he groaned "Please keep me safe" he pleaded. I started laughing. This vampire wanted me to keep him safe.

"What's so funny" he looked confused at my outburst

"You're a vampire" I choked out "and you need protecting?!" I continued giggling

"Yes" he mumbled "But not because of being a vampire, because it is Tanya" he groaned again.

"Okay" I giggled into my pillow "You can stay" he smiled "And be my jester" I added, his smile didn't fade like I assumed it would.

"Anything for you" he said again and then his phone went off.

"Hello Alice" he sighed

I couldn't hear any part of the conversation. They were talking very softly, which I was partly grateful for considering Stephen was asleep. He eventually hung up and had a frustrated look on his face.

"I have to go" he growled lightly through his teeth "I'll be back in an hour" he walked up to me, taking my hand and smelling my wrist before kissing it and disappearing.

I feel asleep quickly. I was exhausted; I stirred in the middle of the night. I needed to pee. Edward wasn't here. I found a note next to my clock.

'_Bella, _

_If you wake, I have just gone to quench my thirst. Ill be back my morning_

_Love Edward'_

Okay, whatever. I went to check on Stephen. I heard a slight giggle in his room; I went in to make sure he was asleep. He was… then where did that sound come from.

"Hello Bella" a musical voice said. I opened the door further to find a woman in his room. She looked at me and smiled.

She had Strawberry blond hair, gold eyes and pale skin. She was as beautiful as Rosalie. I knew who she was immediately

"Tanya?" I whispered. She stood up and walked to me.

"Funny how things are in the strange world we live in" she smiled at me. It sent a shiver up my spine and made my stomach churn.

"Why are you here?" I whispered. She didn't do anything to Stephen did she?!?

"Don't worry. Your son is perfectly fine. I didn't touch him" she looked at him "I just had to see him for myself. I didn't believe it" she said while slowly walking to the window.

"I better be going Bella, but I'll be seeing you soon" she grinned and disappeared through the window.

I closed it and checked that Stephen was okay. He was. But I still felt that something was going to happen. What did she mean by, 'I'll be seeing you soon'?

I climbed into bed with Stephen and wrapped my arms around him. He was safe. I would make sure he stayed safe.

Knowing he was fine in my arms. I forgot about the toilet and fell back asleep.

**Good or bad? Let me know**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I said I would be back writing last Monday, but I got terribly sick. My Lectures weren't happy either. Sorry guys. Ill update again either tomorrow… well today because it is like 4am. Or on Monday… which is more like Sunday to most of you. Anyway, soon.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters**

Chapter 15

BPOV

I felt a pain. Almost like pinching as I was being pulled out of the dream world and back in reality.

"Oww!" I woke up screaming. Something was pinching me just above my knee.

"Damn it cookie!" I yelled and tried pulling the stupid hermit crab off me. It wouldn't let go so I blew hot air onto him and he let go.

"How did you get here?" I asked him. I heard the toilet flush and Stephen wondered back into my room.

"Would you have any idea how he got here?" I asked Stephen. He smiled

"I brought him up to play, 'cause you are suppose to be in bed" he grinned at me. It was a kind enough gesture. It was just not thought through thoroughly.

"Honey" I sighed "You need to keep an eye on him when he's out of his cage. Otherwise he could get lost or stepped on-

"Stepped on!" he cried "You wouldn't step on him would you?" he questioned with unshed tears in his eyes.

"No sweetie. Not on purpose, but if I don't know he's out or where he is, I might not be looking out for him and someone might step on him" I sighed

"But you said you wouldn't" he pointed out

"Not on purpose, but I don't want cookie to suffer just because I didn't know he was outside of his cage now would I?"

He nodded and mumbled a sorry.

The rest of the day went without any excited thankfully. I didn't tell Edward about Tanya, though he did mention she was acting a bit strange.

Should I tell him? Was it a threat?

I didn't know. What I do know is that Edward over reacts to situations such as these and goes overboard. I needed someone who I could trust to be calm about this and wouldn't tell Edward.

I needed to speak to Carlisle.

_Later that day_

"Bella, whatever's the matter?" Carlisle asked concerned.

I had asked Edward to go out with Stephen to the super market while I could talk to Carlisle in privacy.

"Is Tanya still staying with you?" I whispered, not looking into his eyes.

"No, she left last night" he replied, confused about where this was headed.

"Promise me you won't tell Edward anything I am about to tell you" I looked up at him, pleading that he would agree.

"Of course Bella, you have my word" he smiled slightly

"Tanya…" I whispered. He nodded for me to proceed

"She was here last night" I sighed "watching Stephen" I didn't know much about Tanya, but every time I thought of her lasts words, I shivered involuntarily.

"_I'll be seeing you soon" _I mumbled. Humans wouldn't have been able to pick it up, unless they were close.

"Bella? What do you mean?"

"That's what she said. She said that she had to see Stephen for herself and that I'd be seeing her soon" I whimpered

He was deep in thought, completely silent. It was maddening, like when you trying to put as much in to your exam in the last few minutes and your mind goes completely blank.

"I'm not sure what to say Bella" he said quietly after about 10minutes

"What do you think she meant by it?" I pushed

"Bella, I have known Tanya a long time. I do not believe she would let any harm come to you or Stephen" he said positively.

"Do you think I over reacted?" I whispered

"Possibly" he said a frown on his face "You may just be over whelmed Bella. You are trying to protect Stephen from danger, so when you found Tanya in his room. It was almost instinct that you looked for any danger in her. You just can't decide if there is any"

I nodded. It made sense; it just did not comfort me.

"However, I said I would be there if you need me, right now you need me to calm you're nerves. So I will get Alice to keep track of her for me. I will also see if she did anything during her visit here" he added. I smiled

"Thank you" I whispered hugging him.

"No worries Bella get some rest. Before you know it, you'll be back on you're feet with Stephen chasing after you" he chuckled. I smiled in gratitude.

I returned home to Stephen playing against Edward on the Nintendo. I sighed inwardly. Couldn't they play outside that way by bedtime Stephen will just fall straight asleep.

_No._

Why? Because males do not think of these things.

"Hey guys" I said entering the room.

"Hi mum" Stephen mumbled whilst his concentration stayed on the game.

"Don't you want to go outside while it's warm?" I encouraged

Edward chuckled softly, obviously understanding that I was on a mission.

"After" Stephen whined

"You realize now that I'm feeling better, you're going to school tomorrow right?" I pushed. He paused the game and pouted at me.

_PLEASE! Just one more day?_ He thought

"No" I grinned "You have to use this day to do everything you would like to do" laughing inwardly

He sighed and went back to his game mumbling that this would be the last round. Edward laughed.

I went upstairs to lye down. I was beginning to feel slightly light headed. I was almost asleep when I heard a knock.

"Yes?" I mumbled

"It's me" Edward said while opening the door slightly

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner this evening with me" he said softly, nervously.

"But you don't eat" I said bluntly.

"I know, but you do and I would like to talk to you… about everything?" he said it as if it was a question.

"What about Stephen?" I questioned. I didn't like pawing him off to other people a lot.

"I talked to Sheila. She said she would look after him for a couple of hours" he smiled slightly.

I had no idea what to say. Did I want to be in a situation where everything would be confronted? Yes it had to be done eventually. But was I really ready?

I had no idea. Usually my mind says yes for this reason and no for that. Not this time.

It was completely blank.

Edward noticed my hesitation and tried to convince me.

"We don't have to talk about everything. But we do need to discuss something's and I think it would be better if they were done away from Stephen" he encouraged.

"So it's better for people in a restaurant to hear our conversation then?" I retorted "I'm sure they will be thrilled to hear people talking about vampire families and how their son is half vampire, half human" I knew we needed to talk. I didn't know if I was ready. But I knew that I was not ready to have this conversation in some crowded restaurant.

"No" he backed up "I just meant…" he sighed "I just feel like I need to talk to you and I don't want to do it where Stephen or one of my siblings can hear" he tried again.

I went through all the different pro's and con's through my head. There were probably many, but I could only think of a few. I know I needed to do this. I should probably do this when Edward is opening up to me.

"Okay" I said simply

"Really?" he questioned

"Only if it's somewhere private though" I added

He nodded his head.

"And not to formal" I added thinking about what type of place he would take me too. "Or expensive"

He sighed but nodded in agreement. I smiled.

"Be ready at seven" I nodded and he walked out back to Stephen. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to throw up and get rid of them. That might not be the best idea though.

By seven I was dressed in calf length black boots, dark blue fitted jeans, and a black tank top with a small dark blue jacket. It was starting to warm up a little with summer on its way, but it was still cold at night.

Edward took me to a small dinner with individual booths and walked to the one towards the back. Apart from the occasional word here or there, nothing had been said.

As soon as we were seated we didn't get a chance to talk. A waitress came straight to us.

"Hi, I'm Emily. What can I _do_ for you today?" she said to Edward, her eyes roaming.

Now I might not trust Edward. I might not have forgiven him. But I still felt the need to tell the girl to back off and stop hitting on people that are on dates.

"Hi _Emily"_ I said loudly "We will start off with 2 cokes thanks" I said dismissively. For a person who earns most of their money through tips, she certainly wouldn't earn much. **(Attn: I hope that right. Not many places in aus take tips. How does that all work?)**

"Uhh, sure?" he looked a bit stunned and slowly walked away. I turned to Edward who was covering his mouth with his hand to try and stop his laughter.

"Do you find that funny?" I questioned

"I find it funny how even though were not together anymore you still protect me from women" he grinned at me.

"Did you want her number? I can go get it for you." He seemed taken back

"I'm not protecting you Edward. I simple don't want to put up with some girl drooling over you while we try to have a _private_ conversation" I continued. I was feeling nervous about this already. I didn't someone like her getting on my nerves.

"Ok- Edward started but the waitress butted in.

"Here you are two cokes. Would you like to place your order now?" she sneered at me.

"Mushroom ravioli" I stated simply.

"Uh, we don't actually do that dish" she stumbled a bit.

"Oh sorry, chicken carbonara?" I enquired, I really wanted pasta.

"Sure and for you sir?" she added nervously.

"I'm fine thank you"

"So where did you want to start?" I asked

"Well, I know that I won't be forgiven for a long time if ever" he replied sadly "however, I am still unsure on where my boundaries are at the moment"

I sighed "With Stephen, you are free to see him when you feel like as long as it does not interfere with our lives. He can sleep over if you won't. But he has to agree" I rambled off

"I know that" he said simply, looking me straight in the eye. "You've told me this before" he sighed.

I rolled my shoulders trying to get rid of the nervousness.

"Bella," he sighed "I love you. I know that you don't want to be with me right now, but can you or do you still love me?" he pushed

I didn't know how to say it too him. I sat there. Several times I opened my mouth to speak only to close it when I realized I didn't know what to say. Emily eventually came back with my food and asked if she could get us anything else. I just shook my head.

"Bella, Just say it" he pleaded "I just want to know how you feel about me" he whispered.

I played with my food and decided to just tell him exactly what I thought.

"I don't know" I whispered

"You don't know what?" he pushed slightly

"How I feel about you" I sighed "I feel everything for you. I love you I guess, but I also hate you. I feel guilty for not believing in you and I feel threatened by you" I whispered

"Threatened? Bella, I would never hurt you" he whispered

"But you already have" I replied

"And you'll never guess how sorry I am so that. I will do anything to make it up to you" he said sincerely. I nodded

"I know. You've told me. But that's not why I feel threatened" I mumbled

He stayed silent, waiting for me to continue.

"I've done everything. I only stayed in one piece because I found out I was pregnant and I have done everything I could for Stephen" I smiled "I've watched him grow into, well, not a man. But my little man" I giggled

"I just feel like I did all the hard work, yet when he grows up he won't know what I did for him. That he'll think you just paid for everything while I abandoned him to go to school

"Bella" Edward interrupted "Stephen will always know what you've done for him. If he doesn't, I'll be sure to tell him everyday" he added, trying to cheer me up.

"I feel like he won't be my little man anymore" I whispered. He took one of my hands and rubbed it soothingly between his.

"He will always be your little man Bella. He'll always belong to us" he said softly.

A tear fell from my left eye. "That's just it" I half sobbed "He won't be mine anymore, he'll be ours and I know that you're part of his life. But I just want to be selfish and hide him from the world. Is that so wrong?" I looked intensely at my pasta. As if it would have all the answers.

"That's not wrong at all. You're his mother. It's your instinct to shield him away from harmful things and I harmed you in the past Bella" he said

"But that doesn't make it right" I said, my throat sounded hoarse.

"Yes it does, to an extent. If you had not protected him, anything could have happened." He smiled at me "He is still living because of you Bella" he added sounding thankful.

I nodded.

"Would you like to go?" he asked

I nodded again.

We didn't speak at all on the return trip. I think Edward knew I wasn't up for talking anymore.

We pulled into the driveway when Sheila came running across the road.

"Bella, I've been trying to call you" she sounded breathless. I checked my pockets.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten my phone" I whispered "What's wrong, is he being fussy?" I questioned

"No" she whispered "He's missing…"

**Any guesses?**

**Good or Bad? Let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, long time. Sorry about the long wait. A lot of things came up at once. My Gran getting sick, myself falling down the stairs at work, exams, my 18****th ****and New Moon came out! YAY! So I'm sorry for those who were annoyed about waiting. I hope this chapter is in sync with the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters**

Chapter 16

_Why?_

Why is it that every single time I focus on one area of my life another blows up in my face? This is the universe telling me that Stephen needed me.

It was selfish to go out with Edward to talk and abandon Stephen when his world was being messed up because of me.

Edward didn't even need to eat! We could have just stayed at home and talked upstairs or after Stephen went to bed.

But no, I didn't.

And now, my little man has disappeared.

"Sheila, what exactly happened" my voice shook

"Uh, well" she stuttered "He was playing a game with Chris and the next time I came in he wasn't there" she took a deep breath trying to calm down

"I thought he was in the toilet or something, but he was gone a while. I asked Chris, he said he didn't know" she sniffed "I've been looking for him everywhere. I can't find him anywhere. He's not in my house Bella" her eyes were pained, they mirrored mine.

I knew it hurt almost as much as losing Chris to her.

"Sheila, where was the last place you saw him?" Edward asked

"Uh, the games room"

"May I have a look?" he inquired

"Uh, sure" she looked at him confused but lead the way to the room

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked under my breath.

My eyes were full of tears and making me stumble. Edward held my around my waist to guide me and whispered near my ear "Since I can't _hear_ him I'm going to _smell_ him"

"I don't understand why you need to come in here but did you want to talk to Chris. I already did, he doesn't really remember much other than Stephen saying 'be right back'" Sheila stated still confused on Edwards actions

"I'm just seeing if there was anything in the room that might suggest why he's missing" he stated

"I would never do anything to-" Sheila started half yelling, but sobs came through.

"Sheila, I'm not suggesting that at all. There just might be something in there to give us a clue to where to find him" Edward interrupted quickly.

Sheila turned her back from us, my eyes were to blurry to understand her body language.

"Bella, it's okay. I _will_ find him" Edward said confidently

It was then I released I was trying to call out for Stephen.

Trying, and failing. My effort was just mumbles and sobs.

My mind just kept seeing Tanya over and over again.

I felt Edward lead me to a couch.

"It's okay Bella, I will be one moment" Edward soothed

"N-No" I managed to croak out. I rubbed my tears away, more still came but I just kept wiping them away.

"I'm going" I mumbled

"Bella" Edward sighed

"IM GOING EDWARD" I screeched cutting him off. There was no way I was just sitting back.

I knew I should just let Edward follow him and find him. It would be quicker.

But I felt like Stephen needed me.

I don't know whether it was correct or whether I just needed him, either way. I needed to go.

"I'm going, deal with it" I breathed shakily, finalizing it.

I got up and looked at Edward with a raise eyebrow. He sighed and went to look for his scent.

He walked out of the room, with me following. To an outsider it would look like we were leaving this house not following the scent of my little man.

He kept walking to my house and walked through the front door.

"Since when do you have a key?" I questioned

He stopped and looked at me.

"It was open" he stated

I walked ahead. "Stephen!" I yelled from the lounge room.

_No answer_

"Bella" Edward said getting my attention; he nodded his head towards the stairs. I ran up them.

"Stephen!" I cried out

_Mom?_

Thank god! "Where are you baby?" I sobbed

_Your room_

I ran in there with Edward behind me and saw a small amount of bronze hair on the other side of my bed.

I walked around to see him sitting in almost a cradling position with a book in his lap and tears in his tears falling onto his cheeks

"Are you okay?" I choked

He nodded.

I walked up to him, pick him up and hugged him against me whilst sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing up here?" I whispered into his ear.

He said nothing; I looked down at him and realized he was staring at Edward.

Well more like glaring.

"Give us a minute Edward?" I pleaded

His eyes flickered back to mine as he nodded

"I'll go tell Sheila" he said quietly before leaving

I just held him for a few minutes, grateful that he was safe.

"You scared me" I sniffed "Promise me never to do that again" I mumbled against his hair.

He really needed a hair cut.

"Sorry" he mumbled out

I pulled away from him slightly

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked

He sighed

"How long is he staying?" he whispered

"Who?" I questioned "Edward?"

He nodded.

"I'm not sure, he said a long time" I mumbled the last part of my sentence.

"Will he be here for my birthday?"

"I would think so" I mumbled confused

"I don't want him there" he cried a little

"Why?" I pushed

He shrugged

"Well what do you want for your birthday?"

"You" he barely whispered

"I'll always be there for you" I kissed his forehead

He shook his head.

"I want what we had before him" he sighed

"I want to" he sighed and thought for a moment

"I don't want you to be hurt" he frowned

"Why would I be hurt?" I questioned

"I don't want him hurting you anymore" he whispered

I smiled. My little man wanted to protect me when I was supposed to be protecting him.

"That doesn't explain why you are up here" I nudged him, trying to get him to lighten up a little.

"Chris was talking about how his dad was planning a baseball trip for his birthday" he sighed

I nodded

"He's never been here for any of my birthdays. You and grandpa were" I felt something push against me.

It was the book he was holding. I took it and realized it was a photo album that contained the last couple of years of his life.

Stephen took it from me and flicked through it.

"He was never there" he whispered

I hugged him tighter "I know" I whispered "But he didn't know you existed" I argued

Stephen nodded his head "You are always angry" he whispered and ducked his head. He looked like he did when he was in trouble.

"What do you mean?" I rubbed my hand up and down his back soothingly.

"You are always upset or angry. Never happy" he stated and hugged me closer

"Not at you though" I whispered

"But if I wasn't born-"I cut him off

"Then this would probably still happen and I wouldn't have my little man to protect me, would I?" I teased

He smiled slightly

"What is going on between me and Edward isn't entirely about you. It is what he did" I kissed his cheek

"And ill never forgive myself" Edward whispered.

I turned to see him leaning against the door.

"Why did you leave?" Stephen asked

"You know what I am" Edward stated, Stephen nodded

"My kind are not meant to mix with the human world. I was always putting your mum in danger because of what I am"

"Why are you back then?" Stephen stated bluntly

"Because I love her and cannot live without her" he whispered looking at me. I looked down at Stephen

"Are you going to leave?"

Edward smiled "Only by force" he chuckled

Stephen nodded and sighed "I guess you can come then"

Edward smiled and nodded

"I think its time for bed. You have school in the morning" I whispered into Stephens's ear.

He nodded glumly and said night to Edward before telling me he'll be ready in 5 minutes.

"Brush them properly" I said. He nodded and disappeared out the door.

It was quite for a minute before Edward spoke.

"Is it alright if I come?"

I laughed. "It's not for a few more months"

"Oh, when exactly is it?" he questioned

"I'm ready!" Stephen yelled

I went to put him to bed.

"Bella?" Edward questioned as I got to the door

"Yeah?"

"Could I tuck him in?" he whispered

I smiled and nodded and followed him down

I never thought letting Edward in was a good thing. But leaning against the wall, watching him put Stephen to sleep. I felt like everything was alright.

Just for one second I felt as if Edward never left. It felt as though we were a happy little family.

Then reality checked in again.

Edward walked out of Stephen's room with me following.

"Do you mind if I take him to school tomorrow, if it's not sunny?" he asked

I smiled "Not at all" I whispered.

I looked at his eyes and saw the soul I fell in love with.

I stood on my toes and placed a small peek on his surprised mouth. He went to kiss me back, but I pulled away.

"Thank you Edward" I whispered whilst looking down and blushing.

"Bella" he sighed out of confusion.

"I do love you" I sighed "But that doesn't mean I have the right to hate you for your actions" I added

"I'm not ready for any type of romantic relationship right now Edward" I continued looking in to his eyes

"Why not?" he questioned

"Because I'm dealing with a lot right now" I answered

"And dating me again is going to make you overwhelmed?" he stated sounding angry.

I nodded.

"And the kiss?" he pushed

"A thank you?" I questioned

He pinched his nose. "Fine" he grunted out "Goodnight, ill see you in the morning" he almost growled

I was taken back.

"I'm sorry" he sighed seeing my expression. He kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams Bella" he breathed and he left

I went to bed and my last coherent thought before sleep took over was

_Men…_

**If feels weird to be writing again, I hope it is in beat with the rest of the story. Unless another idea comes up, next chapter will be Stephen's birthday. **

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17

_My readers, in the previous chapter Edward walked in on Bella and Stephen's conversation. This happened not because Edward was trying to be intrusive (though he could hear them from Sheila's) but because he wanted to apologise to Stephen and try to break down the walls Stephen has put against him._

_I hope this wasn't that long to wait. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters or any part of the twilight saga._

Chapter 17- Redone

BPOV

Don't burn, don't burn, don't burn. Oh thank lord!

So far every birthday for Stephen has just been Charlie, Renee and I. It was so much easier that way.

This year I have twenty, five and six year olds running around the backyard. Stephen begged for this. He wanted all his school friends over.

And now I am here. Running around, trying to watch the kids and make sure none of the snacks burn.

Frankfurts!

I turned and smacked straight into someone cold.

"Hello dear, would you like a hand?" Esme smiled kindly at me

I sighed and nodded.

All the Cullen's went hunting last night, only Emmett and Edward came back early, they were currently entertaining the kids

The rest of the Cullen clan apparently just arrived.

"Are you alright Bella?" Rosalie asked. Ever since I focused on being human, her distaste towards me seems to have disappeared.

"Yeah" I huffed "I just wish I didn't have to be in here" I sighed and looked out the window watching the kids hunting Emmett while Edward encouraged there thoughts.

"Bells?" I heard a quiet pixie voice behind me. I turned to look at Alice.

"I know you won't forgive me for a while. I'd know that even if I wasn't physic. You're too stubborn" she laughed half heartedly

"But I am still here for you" she had a small smile "It's also why I brought more candles" her smile grew slightly

I raised an eyebrow.

She simply looked outside to where Emmett was doing tricks.

That answered everything.

I had a tired small smile on my face which probably looked more like a grimace and thanked her.

Her smile went back to being pixie, if that was possible and danced to the oven to pull out some garlic bread that was ready.

"MUM!" Stephen screamed while running into the house.

"Don't run in the house!" I panicked expecting him to trip. Thankfully he didn't.

"When is the cake coming?" he rushed

"Uh, about half an hour I guess, why?"

"Yay!" he jumped and ran outside screaming the cake would be there in thirty minutes

The party continued with me baking and cleaning with the help of Esme while Rose and Alice acted as waitresses.

Why is it that the guys always have the fun?

The party was coming to an end and everyone was being picked up.

I waved everyone off and just collapsed against the door when the Chris left. Stephen wanted him to sleepover, which I was not in the mood for.

But thankfully, Chris's dad was going on a business trip in two days and he wanted to make most of the time he had.

"Here" I looked up to see Alice handing me a cup of ice cold juice.

"Thanks Alice" I whispered, she sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry I left Bella" she sighed sitting on the floor next to me "I shouldn't have listened to Edward. I knew nothing good would come of leaving for anyone"

"Why'd you do it then?"

"Edward over reacts a lot" she sighed "But a lot of the time, he has good cause"

"Bella, you know I don't remember being human." She worded carefully "Don't get me wrong here. I wanted you in our family. I still do. It's just a part of me kind of wished you wouldn't rush into it" she looked at me and smiled slightly

"Rose would give anything to be human, even Emmett. I don't even remember being human. It's a precious gift Bella."

"So you didn't want me to become one of you" I grunted through my teeth

"No! It was just that you were going straight into it. If it were me I would have, I don't know. Gone to college and then gotten the change?" she questioned and sighed

"I would have still changed Bella, I would have made a list of things I would like to do. You know how some people and lists of 'what to do before I die? I would have liked to see you do things that I can't" she sighed

"I guess that's why when Edward told us we were leaving, I understood were he came from, well a little bit anyway. I regret letting him leave Bella and I will do anything to repair our friendship. I missed you everyday" she hugged me.

"I missed you too Alice" I sighed resting into the embrace.

"You batting for the other side now Bells? Why didn't anyone tell me you were into that?!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett!" Esme scowled

"Who are you batting for?" Stephen walked in confused.

I laughed.

"Well-" Emmett began

"Emmett, enough" Esme almost growled

"I'm batting for no one sweet heart" I giggled

He just looked confused and almost scared.

"Did you want dinner tonight?" He shook his head.

"Can I play on the TV?" he smiled at me.

I nodded.

I was tired and was in no mood to persuade him to do anything constructive.

I sighed and got up, knowing that no matter how tired I was. There were dishes with my name on it.

I walked into the kitchen and thought I had finally cracked.

I scanned the clean surfaces.

Yep, I'd finally gone round the bend.

Everything was clean and put away, the garbage was even taken out.

"Rosalie felt bad about you cooking all day so she cleaned up the kitchen for you" Edward whispered behind me. I jumped slightly to his amusement.

I sighed and went to clean the backyard and noticed that was all clean too.

"Carlisle and Jasper did the backyard" he added

I just nodded in surprise.

"Bella" Edward began.

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. So I turned around.

His eyes were pained, my widened.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered "I keep screwing up don't I?" he sighed

"I have ever since I came back and just repeated my mistake again today" he whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to spend the day inside organising Stephen's birthday" he apologised

"I wasn't thinking about anything except making sure he was okay and happy. I should have paid more attention to what was going on with you"

"I was upset… I have been since that night you just. I don't even really understand what happened and then today. I just didn't want to face you. I didn't want you to say it was wrong, even though you probably thought it was-" he rambled on.

"Edward" I whispered

"No Bella, please let me just say-" he continued

"Shut up" I sighed, he froze and stared at me.

"Edward it took me a long time for me to really grasp the idea that you were gone. I saw you everywhere I went" I frowned at the memories in my head.

"It took me an even longer time to get over the fact that you weren't going to be there for Stephen"

"I'll always be there for him, for both of you" he interrupted

"But you weren't then" I stated "He didn't have a father in his early years and it took me a while to get over the fact that I _thought_ he would never have one" I explained

"I can't go rushing into… what ever this is becoming" I was getting annoyed and I was already tired. Not a good mix.

Besides didn't I already tell him this?

"My point is, that it took a while for it to sink in you were gone. It's going to take a lot longer for it to sink in that you are back"

He nodded. His face filled with grief.

I excused myself and went to the lounge to watch Stephen.

Carlisle looked at me with a slight smile.

I gave him a confused look.

He laughed.

"I'm glad that you didn't completely… slaughter him" he chuckled

"But I'm also glad that you haven't just rejected him out of your lives" he looked at Stephen and smiled.

"Besides, I don't think I have ever been to a graduation where there were no vampires graduating" he smiled. I blushed

"No" I whispered

"You really didn't think we wouldn't come Bella?" Alice smiled

"I may not be able to see past Stephen. But I can still see you when he's not present" her smile got bigger.

"Alice, please" I begged. I hated the fact that I had to do my graduation ceremony already; I did not want to be in front of people I knew.

Of course that didn't stop Renee, Charlie, Phil and Angela deciding to go. Stephen was too young to go, so Sheila was going to look after him for a few hours.

"Bella" she pretended to cry, her eyes bulged. A puppy dog look? Did she not realize I had a five year old son?

"Bella, I already have our seats" she smiled again and leaned back into Jasper

"How?" I questioned

"You really want to know?" she smirked

I didn't. Because I didn't care how she got it. Only that she did. After all these years she was still the evil little pixie I knew.

All the Cullen's bursted out with laughter, even Esme.

I realized I said the last part as a whisper.

Damn their super hearing. I sighed resting into the couch to watch Emmett verse Stephen.

"Buddy, bedtime" I yawned a while later.

"Mum" he groaned not looking at me, but the TV still

"You have 5 minute before I turn that off" I replied in my motherly toned. This didn't work because I started yawning again.

"We better be off Bella" Rosalie stated with a quick glare at Emmett.

"But" Stephen said his voice slightly groggy.

"I'll be back tomorrow little guy. Don't worry" Emmett grinned

"K" he mumbled in return.

I bid them all goodbye when they left. But not before Alice told me not to worry about what to wear for graduation, she already had my outfit and I will love it.

Not that people would see it under the gown anyway.

"Bella" Edward said hesitantly, he had stayed behind.

"Could I put Stephen to bed?" he asked

"Sure, um, he can have a bath in the morning" I mumbled only half coherent.

I did miss most of Stephen's birthday. But I was too exhausted to really give him much attention to get him too sleep.

I went to get a glass of water and walked upstairs. I stopped to check in on them.

"-have fun?" I heard Edward ask and sheets being moved around

"Yeah. I've never had a big party before" he mumbled

"I wish mummy was out there to play" he sighed

"So does she" Edward replied. I smiled slightly.

"Next year I'll hire some people so she doesn't have to do any work. How does that sound?" he asked

"Really?" Stephen asked "Can we get a bouncy castle a well?"

I heard chuckling and a quick sure.

"Thanks…Dad"

I heard a gasp, maybe it was mine?

"What did you call me?" Edward asked

"You heard me" I heard muffled into a pillow

"Why the change?"

"I asked mum once why she called Grandpa Dad to his face, but Charlie to everyone else. She told me it was because she always use to called him Charlie but it was more respectful to call him Dad to his face" he mumbled

"Your mother is a wise woman" Edward sounded amused

"Why did you leave?" Stephen asked again. Even though he was smart for his age, he couldn't quite grasp this situation.

"Because I was a fool"

"Back?" Stephen mumbled

"I wanted your mum back and to be happy again and not stupid anymore"

"You leaving?" he asked

"Never" he whispered loud enough for both of us to hear.

"I didn't say night to mum" he mumbled

I tip toed in and whispered in his ear. "Good night my little man. I love you" and hugged him.

"Night, love you" I heard him mumbled back before falling into a heavy sleep.

"Night Edward" I nodded and walked to my room.

"Goodnight my beautiful Bella" he smiled at me.

Edward stayed to watch Stephen sleep, though I knew he watched me while I talked in my sleep as well. It didn't matter that I told him not t

I hit the sack and fell asleep almost straight away.

Even though I was tired I couldn't help think something was going to happen. Whether good or bad I wasn't sure.

I fell asleep and dreamt of the death, destruction and heartbreak of histories past.

_Yeah that's right. There not together(yet)r, did you really think I was going to go through all that just so Bella could let him come running back into her arms._

_I don't think so._

_Yes I am Team Edward. But I am trying to be realistic._

_Please Review; let me know what you think. Or just abuse me._


	18. Chapter 18

_I know it has been a very long time. But at least I haven't stopped completely. Here's some fluff for you to enjoy and to stir things up _

_Song for Chapter- Colour blind by Counting Crows!_

Chapter 18

BPOV

"Mummy?" a distant familiar voice said, though I was unable to answer

"She's tired mate, let her sleep. I'll make you some eggs, okay?" a soothing voice interrupted

"Would mummy like some eggs?"

"I'll fry some up when the sleeping beauty awakens"

"Why isn't she awake?" a sad voice replied

"She's under a lot of pressure because of her exams, now come downstairs and we'll get you ready for school and Bella will be there to pick you up this afternoon"

_Then everything went quiet…_

There was a hard pressure on my temple, slowly but surely bringing me from the dream land in to the _wonderful_ reality.

Things were so much easier in dreams _most_ of the time.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my books and notes everywhere around me.

_SHIT! _I was so late!

I grabbed the notes I needed and shoved them in a bag and looked at the time.

_10.18am_

Double shit!

"Stephen, are you awake?!" I hollered whilst jogging carefully down the stairs to his room.

There was no reply.

I opened the room to see emptiness.

_Fucking shit!_

Late exam and lost child!

"Stephen!" I screamed with panic

The phone started ringing

I ran towards it

"Stephen?" I croaked

"No, it's Alice. Bella I need you to calm-"

"He's missing Alice!"

"Be-"

"How can I calm down?!"

"ISABELLA SWAN! Listen to me first!"

I sucked a breath of air inwards

"Stephen is at school okay? Edward dropped him off earlier" she said calmly

"Really?" I breathed

"Yes, I promise"

"Thanks Alice, love you, got to go. Bye" I sighed hanging up and grabbed my bag and keys

Next problem, exam…

The phone went off again

I sighed and walked over to pick it up

"Bella, do not hang up!" Alice threatened

"I need to go Alice" I grumbled

"Bella, when is your exam?" she questioned

"Right now" I grumbled again almost twitching

She sighed

"What day?" she pushed

"Tuesday! Today can I go to it now?" I sighed

"No"

"Goodbye Alice"

"What day of the week is it today Bella?" she managed before I pressed the end button

"Tuesday" I said frustrated now

"You're sure?" I could hear a smile on her face

"Yes"

"So what day did Monday occur, because I could have sworn it was today" she rambled

"Looks like a Monday too" she laughed slightly

I looked at the date on my mobile and sighed

Damn that annoyingly helpful pixie!

"Edward will be over in three minutes to cook you some food and help you study, okay?"

I smiled "Thanks Alice, but I don't need help"

"Can't hurt" She laughed

"Well I suppose it could…" she thought

"Right…"

"I'll let you get back to studying, but you need a spa day soon"

"Alice" I threatened

"Yes, very soon. Bye Bella" she chirped and hung up

_Well at least I wasn't late for my exam…_

I sighed and crashed on the couch, trying to stretch out all of my aching muscles.

Serves me right for not going to bed last night I suppose.

The doorbell went

"Edward, you really don't have to help me" I said while going to open the door.

He smiled "Well good morning to you too"

"Hi, is Stephen okay?"

"Physically, yes. Though I had to promise you would pick him up. He wanted you to drive him in this morning" he said while walking inside.

I nodded "I'm serious; I'll be fine on my own"

"I know, but getting help never hurt. How about you shower and I'll cook you some breakfast" he said so smoothly, he made it sound like a statement of fact rather than a question.

"Fine, thank you" I sighed giving in. I really need a hot shower and wasn't in any mood for cooking

I waited for the temperature to be right and stepped in to the hot shower which instant soothed most of my muscles.

I went down stairs, after dressing in appropriate 'study' clothing, following the smell of cheese, ham, egg and onion.

"Perfect timing" Edward said taking an omelet off the pan and onto a plate.

"Thank you, I'm famished and this looks delicious" my stomach seconding my statement

After breakfast and three hours of studying non-stop my muscles started acting up again.

"You look stiff, do you want another shower?" he asked concerned

"No thanks, it really didn't help that much the first time" I grumbled

"Well, would you like a back massage?" he asked

I should have said no, but my back was really starting to irritate me.

So I nodded

He led me to the bed and told me to lye down in the middle.

He straddled my thighs.

I tensed

"Bella calm down, it just me. Do you trust me enough to give you a back massage?" he checked

I relaxed and muffled a yes in response.

With my top still on, he started kneading my back.

I sighed and relaxed further

"Bella, would you mind taking you top off" he asked nervously

"It would work better" he continued

I lifted my arms and he slowly pulled my shirt up. He was only looking at my back anyway.

He went back to undoing my knots.

It was so pleasurable, his long cold firm talented fingers and palms working out my every ache and pain.

I couldn't help but slightly moan at the pleasure.

He stopped and pressed his chest against my back.

I could feel him purring.

His nose skimmed along my shoulder and neck up to the back of my ear.

"Bella" he purred "I can smell you"

He lightly kissed behind my neck and moaned when I automatically bucked against his arousal.

God, he was addictive.

No! No stop NOW!

"Edward" I whispered

"Hmm" he mumbled kissing down my spine

"Please-" I sighed when he licked up the line on my spine

"Oh god" I mumbled

No! BELLA! Just remember there are no cookies on the dark side!

"S-S-St-Stop!" I panted

He froze

"I' so sorry" he panted "I don't know what came over me" He apologized

He got up and placed my top next to me.

"I'll wait in the hall" he whispered and left me to get changed

I pulled my top on and noticed my back wasn't tense anymore

_He does a great massage…_

I opened my door to find him pinching his nose.

"Edward?" I questioned

"I'm so terribly sorry Bella" he sighed "I destroyed your trust in me again"

I walked up to him.

"Edward, it takes two to tango and no one was dancing"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You expressed your interest in me, but you never forced me to do anything and when I asked you to stop, you did" I evaluated

"I still pushed Bella" he grumbled

"You were tempted, I get it" I pointed out.

"That's beside the point!"

I sighed annoyed

"Edward I forgive you for being tempted and for trying to pursue. Honestly it was surprising I could get that kind of reaction from you just by looking at my back" I smiled

He smiled slightly "You get that reaction from your blush. You just never seem to notice"

I may have twitched a smile and blushed a light pink.

"I love your blush" he whispered

I turned away.

"Edward, I don't think I am ready for this yet"

He sighed and placed his head on top of mine.

"I know Bella, but it doesn't make me need you any less. I'll wait. I'll wait forever for you. I just hope I don't have too" he sighed

"I will do anything for you my Bella" he added

I wanted to be angry, I wanted to cry. I wanted him back, but at the same time I wanted to pummel him (if it were possibly).

"I know" I whispered back.

We stood like that for a moment, only our heads touching before he pulled away.

"You're probably hungry; I'll make you something while you keep studying"

"I'm fin-" I started but was cut off by the objection of my stomach.

He smiled slightly

"I'll be back in a few moments" and he disappeared

A few minutes later he brought up a turkey and salad sandwich with a glass of orange juice and helped me study more.

He seemed different, distracted. As if he was on auto pilot and his mind was now somewhere else entirely.

"Are you okay Edward? You don't have to stay you know. If you want to be somewhere else, feel free to leave"

"Why would I ever _want_ to be anywhere apart from where you are?"

"You just didn't seem like you were really here" I blushed lightly

He smiled slightly

"I wasn't fully" he admitted

I waited for him to continue, but he just looked at me with a pleased looking smile.

"What were you thinking about?" I pushed

"Us" he grinned, I raised an eyebrow

"Ever since I realized I loved you, and even though I thought it was impossible, I use to daydream about you having my children" he sighed, but his eyes sparkled

"Now that Stephen's here, I want more" his face was excited, his eyes glowed. I swear I saw them glow an emerald green.

"Are you excited about the children or the process of making them?" I raised another eyebrow.

He laughed

"Both" I rolled my eyes.

"Have fun trying to accomplish that" I smirked

"I will" he smiled

"Can I take you out to dinner again?" he asked

"I'm not here to be your baby making machine" I laughed

"What? No! That's not what I meant Bella-"

"Well it sure sounded like it. I have a one child policy until after marriage" I smirked and giggled letting him know I was joking

He smiled "Well then marry me my love" he proposed

"Nice try mister, but no thank you. I hear there's red head down the block that is into rich old men" I laughed

"Very funny Bella, but you should know that I prefer brunettes. There's one in particular that has my complete attention" he whispered close to my ear, smirking

"Well good luck with her. In the mean while I have to go get my… _our_ son" I corrected

He sighed "I'll start something for dinner"

"Thank you Edward" I said before going to get Stephen

Well a least some part of him is still a gentleman…

_Author: I love Stephen. If I ever had a son, it would be him. Pfft, in my dreams… not even then!_

_Review please!!! I'll love you forever more. Just like my employee's! _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**100 Reviews =)**

**Excellent.**

**Sorry for the long waits for all the chapters, hope this cheers you up! **

**I wrote it by candle light… damn storm.**

**I think you'll like this one, but you'll hate me for it O.o**

BPOV

I was pacing back and forth in random directions.

I was so nervous the Edward decided it would be better if Stephen spent the night at Sheila's.

_4 minutes until midnight._

That was the time on my computer screen.

I had already told Alice not to tell me a single thing, or she would feel my wrath… metaphorically at least.

_Three Minutes!_

I let out a frustrated sigh, Edward chuckled.

I shot him a look and he looked back at me completely innocently.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why is it taking so long!?" I complained falling backwards onto the bed in frustration.

"Bella, love, you already know that you are graduating, why does it matter what marks you got"

I sat up and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Because unlike some people I know, I do not have a photographic memory nor do I have an eidetic memory therefore I struggle like the majority of humanity to get perfect scores. So I would at least like to know where I stand in my education, okay?" I answered rudely

He nodded hesitantly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that" I said guilty

"It's okay Bella. I've had plenty of time to accept what I am" he replied with a sad smile

"Besides it's a minute past midnight now" he chuckled as I ran for the computer

I tapped my foot as I waited for my results to load.

It finally loaded, I grinned in excitement.

_The Page you are currently on is experiencing technical difficulties, please come back at a different time._

I growled and clicked _Refresh_

_The Page you are currently on is experiencing technical difficulties, please come back at a different time._

I walked out of the room down to the kitchen.

It's times like this where I wish I drank…

I opened the fridge… and closed it

Opened the pantry, growled and also closed it.

I walked back to the fridge.

And opened it, and closed it.

"Is there anything in particular you are looking for love?" he asked with a smirk.

Even though I wasn't ready for a relationship with Edward, the old nickname was oddly comforting.

"No" I sighed and walked over to the pantry again

"Would you like me to make you something?"

"Thanks, but I'm alright"

He sighed softly

I groaned and walked away empty handed back to the computer.

_Refresh_

_Results Page  
Student Number 10-134-196-63_

_Society Behaviour (PSY 4932) 86% Distinction_

_Human Anatomy (HS 9967) 93% High Distinction_

_Psychoanalysis (PSY 4896) 95% High Distinction_

_Psychology History (PSY 4938) 82% Distinction_

_Psychology in Practice (PSY 4978) 91% High Distinction_

I was grinning like a fool

"Congratulations" a smooth voice whispered in my ear.

I went to reply and a yawn came out.

He chuckled.

"I better let you get some sleep; I'll see you tomorrow love"

I nodded

"Night Edward"

I only just realized how tired was.

After turning the computer off I went to bed and fell asleep straight away into strange dreams…

"_Mum! Where out of orange juice" I heard a voice say._

_I was in a strange house, on the second level, which seemed to be the top level also._

_I was standing in the bathroom doorway looking out into the hallway._

_I turned around and looked into the bathroom._

"_Mum did you hear me?" the voice called out again, it seemed familiar somehow_

_I walked to the mirror and gasped._

_I looked like I was eighteen again._

_My face still looked babyish._

_I could feel my heart pumping._

"_Mum?" a voice said from the doorway in concern._

_I jumped in surprise._

_I turned to see a man of about 20 years of age with messy bronze hair and brown eyes._

_My eyes…_

_He looked about 6 foot and had a chiseled jaw with toned body._

"_Stephen" I whispered_

"_Are you alright, did you hurt yourself?" he walked forward in concern_

"_I'm fine" I said shaking my head_

"_You're all grown up" I smiled_

_He looked at me confused._

"_Come on, let's go to the lounge. Carlisle told you to keep off your feet" he scolded guiding me towards the stairs_

"_Where out of orange juice, is there something else you would like?" he asked_

_I looked at him confused._

"_I'm fine" I said_

"_Mum, you know what the doctor said. You have to keep your fluids up. Would you like me to heat some soup?"_

_Soup did sound good._

_I nodded._

_We started walking down the stairs when my foot caught on a stair and I started falling forwards._

_Two arms wrapped themselves around me and helped me gain my balance again._

"_You alright?"_

"_Yeah" I puffed "I'm okay"_

_Stephen guided me to the lounge room_

"_I know it's boring. But I don't want either of you to get hurt, so please stay here and ill put some soup on" he pleaded_

_I nodded confused_

_Either?_

_I heard some noises of pots and water running and then some voices talking._

_I sighed and leaned back against the couch._

"_Love?" I heard_

_My head shot up to see Edward walking towards me with concern._

"_Are you feeling okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine Edward" I replied annoyed now._

_He smiled lightly and started lifting up my shirt._

_I grabbed his hands._

"_What are you doing?" I asked confused_

"_Bella, love, stretch marks are natural. Besides I missed both of you" he replied lifting my shirt up to expose my stomach._

_He kissed it whispering hello before putting his ear against it._

_I looked down to see a small bump._

_I gasped._

_Edwards head flickered up._

"_Are you okay?" he asked worried_

_I nodded_

"_Bella, love, don't try to down play anything. You've been stressing too much and put to much strain on you and the baby, okay?" he sighed_

"_Please just relax"_

_I took a deep breath and nodded calming down._

_I laid down on the couch and shut my eyes._

"Bella?" a concerned voice said

"Bella, are you alright?"

My eyes flickered open to see Edward leaning over me, his eyes looking almost scared.

I looked around to see I was back in my room at home.

Edward sighed.

"You scared me. I've never seen you sleep for so long"

I looked at him confused

"How long was I out for?" I croaked

"About fifteen hours, it's almost time to pick up Stephen"

My eyebrows screwed together.

_Fifteen hours?_

"I guess I didn't realize how much you've been stressing over your marks. No wonder you were exhausted" he chuckled lightly

I smiled and laughed too.

After dressing and brushing my teeth, I went downstairs to see Edward starting a roast.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked confused

He smiled

"Well you haven't spent much time with Stephen lately so I thought you would like to get him. Also I know you won't accept any gifts for graduation, so I thought I would cook you a congratulatory meal instead" he smirked

I blushed lightly

"Thank you" I whispered giving him a hug.

"Anytime Bella" he sighed "I'll always be here for you and Stephen"

"I better go pick him up" I said making my way to the door.

"Be careful on the roads" he replied

I nodded

As I drove to Stephens's school, I couldn't help but be happy that I had finally finished school and could now spend more time with Stephen instead of studying.

I couldn't wait to see him.

I was running a little late, hopefully Stephen will forgive me.

I walked up to his classroom to see nothing.

He wasn't there.

I knocked on the door and his teacher answered.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, congratulations, Stephen told us how you completed your course" she said with a smile.

"Thank you, but do you know where he is?" I asked

"Yes, you're sister came down and picked him up about 10 minutes ago"

"My sister?" I inquired

She looked at me in concern.

"She said her name was Victoria I believe" she said as if it was a question

_Victoria?_

"Did she have red hair?" I asked keeping my face calm

"Yes" she said hesitantly

"I haven't seen her in so long" I whispered "Thank you, I'll see you on Monday"

"Goodbye Mrs. Cullen, enjoy your weekend"

"You too"

I jogged back to my car and dialed Edward.

"Bella?" he asked confused

Tears were streaming down my face and I was almost hyperventilating

"Edward he's gone!" I cried out

"Who's gone?" he asked urgently

"Stephen" I chocked out.

**I'm such a bitch to you all. But deep down you love it.**

**Who thinks they know what is going on?**

**Please Review; it encourages me to go faster. :)**

**Good or bad, let me know?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**First of all, I am sincerely sorry on how long I have made you wait, it was not intentional I assure you. I am deeply sorry for any panic attacks I may have caused.**

**Last chapter it was stated that Victoria picked up Stephen, no one has mentioned it, however to make things clear, here in Aus there are no sign out sheets(that I know of, except during middle of class) for taking children out of class. When I was in Primary school they just asked if you knew them etc. I have heard that in America a lot of cities and metropolitan areas have policies but I have never come across this concept.**

If you have any queries let me know :)

Also sorry for it being left on a cliff hanger. 

BPOV

I kept having panic attacks.

Esme was watching me.

She must think me a freak.

I don't care, not anymore.

He's gone.

Disappeared like that last piece of chocolate you know you really shouldn't eat.

"Hmmm hmm hmm"

"What are you humming darling?" Esme asked

"Ah" I jumped, startled and panting

"I'm sorry dear**, **I didn't mean to interrupt your cleaning"

I just nodded slowly and trying to calm my breathing.

I got more gumption out and continued cleaning the insides of cupboards.

After about five minutes I heard Esme sigh.

"I used to sing it to him" I whispered almost silently, but she heard me.

I took a deep breath

"When he was a newborn, I use to sing him 'Summertime' by George Gershwin"

"_Summertime,  
And the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin'  
And the cotton is high_

Your daddy's rich  
And your mamma's good lookin'  
So hush little baby  
Don't you cry

One of these mornings  
You're going to rise up singing  
Then you'll spread your wings  
And you'll take to the sky

But till that morning  
There's a'nothing can harm you  
With daddy and mamma standing by

Summertime,  
And the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin'  
And the cotton is high

Your daddy's rich  
And your mamma's good lookin'  
So hush little baby  
Don't you cry " I sang sobbing at the end.

Esme just sat there holding me while I cried.

I woke up in my bed with a pounding headache.

I tried to think of what was the cause.

I _ran_ to Stephen's room hoping it was all a dream.

His bed was made.

His toys were put away.

There was no empty bottle of water next to his bed.

I crawled onto his bed and cried into his pillow.

I woke up at the smell of a delicious aroma.

Which made me want to throw up.

I walked to the kitchen to find to find Esme making an omelet.

"There's some Nurofen here if you want some, Alice suggested it. So I'm making you some food so you can take it"

"Sorry Esme, I'm not hungry"

"Bella, you have to eat, you'll need your strength for when they bring Stephen home"

I laughed dryly.

"_If_ they bring him home, the chances are he won't be alive Esme" I choked out

"Edward refuses to let me help look for him. Do you know how hard that is, being told that by helping to find your own son, you're only hindering the process?"

"You must have some idea Esme, I don't think I could live with myself if he was gone" I sobbed

"It's not fair to him, going through this, I just want to punch something, punch it _hard_, I want to break a wall, something, _anything!_" I growled

I got my breathing under control.

"I'll kill her"

"With my bare human hands, I'll kill her" I stated

"Well, you won't have a chance if your energy levels are shot now will you?" Esme humored me.

"Please eat Bella" she asked quietly placing a plate with omelet on it in front of me.

"Please? For Stephen?"

I shoved it down in a few mouthfuls.

"I'm going back to Stephen's room" I said quietly, I didn't bother listen for an answer and just left her standing there.

By the time I got to his door I wanted to throw up.

I ran to the bathroom and did exactly that.

Esme came in and held my hair back.

"Thank you" I rasped

"Thank you for helping me" I told Esme

She just kissed me on my temple.

I woke up on my bed again, now knowing no matter hard I wished it would never be a dream.

My muscles ached, my head was sore, my throat dry.

I went for a hot shower and just sat down on the tiled floor, letting the water run over me

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Esme through the door

"Yeah" I whispered

"Do you want to try some food, maybe some soup?"

"Yeah" I whispered

"Do you need any help before I go downstairs?"

"Yeah" I whispered

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

I heard the door slightly open and Esme's shadow as she walked in.

"I got you some clean clothes" she stated

I just nodded dumbly looking at the tiled floor.

"Come on, your starting to look like a prune" She said opening the door and turning off the water and helping me out.

She helped me get dressed and put my hair in a plate.

Not that actually stayed in place, but it was a nice gesture none the less.

I was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of chicken vegetable soup.

Well, more like a ladle worth of it.

She seemed to think if she gave me too much at once, I would throw it up again.

She was most likely right.

"Have they rung?" I asked

"Alice rang last night"

"What'd she say?"

"That the trails keep being blocked and she can't use her vision to much as Stephen is blocking her."

I nodded

"She said that if they still had nothing by tonight they would ask the Denali's for help"

I sighed and got more gumption out and continued my cleaning

"Hmmm hmm hmm…"

EPOV ( :P excited?)

Dead end after dead end, nothing leading me to my son.

I sighed frustrated.

I had already been to his teacher's house; the face was in fact Victoria's.

How she possibly thought Victoria and Bella could be related, I have no idea.

It was beside the point though.

Where was my son?

Alice kept getting glimpse of something, but it was blurred, unclear and only ran for 1/1000th of a second.

It was like a Shutter of a camera which someone had fogged up causing the picture to be unfocused.

I felt bad for leaving Bella at home.

She should be searching, she wanted to be searching.

But I couldn't risk Victoria getting hold of her either.

I had possibly already lost too much.

"Edward, we'll find him, even if it takes eternity" Jasper said

I just nodded, not fully able to believe him.

"Why don't I call the Denali's now then?" Alice said trying to improve my hope.

Hope was almost lost.

Her scent just disappeared into thin air.

Most of the time it was just Victoria's scent.

Which lead me to wonder where Stephen was.

I didn't want to explain to Eleazar the situation.

So I ran further down the river to see if her scent came back.

It didn't.

When I returned Alice was having a vision.

"The Denali's are coming to help" she stated

"Tanya?" I inquired; it looked as if she was almost upset with her family.

"Is not, it seems she and Irina are currently helping another friend" she pondered

"It doesn't matter" Emmett said "Three is better than none"

I nodded.

_46 hours later_

Nothing.

We had nothing.

My son was gone.

What did we have?

Nothing.

Every time Alice tried looking for something, all she came back with was the almost fight between Tanya and the other Denali's.

It wasn't Alice's fault.

With the Denali's being amongst us, it didn't surprise me that her visions were being pushed towards there issues.

Eleazar kept coming up with new techniques on searching.

Currently we were in pairs going out to find nearby nomads and covens to find information.

We were also looking in papers for recent suspicious deaths.

I was with Carlisle, Rose with Emmett, Eleazar with Carmen and Kate and Jasper with Alice.

I was glad I was with Carlisle, apart from Alice; I believe he was the only one that could put up with me at the current moment.

We came across 3 nomads, no covens.

None of the nomads were familiar to either of us.

None had any information for us.

The deaths that could be possibly classified as suspicious were inspected and rejected.

No trails were found.

By anyone.

It didn't make sense, how could someone just disappear like that?

It had been five and a half days since I last saw my son.

I was starting to give up hope.

We all meet back up where we started when the Denali's first joined.

"Thank you Eleazar, Carmen and Kate for all you're hope. I am so glad you were able to help"

I said to the Denali's

"We haven't helped yet Edward" Kate replied

"You've done all you can and that's all I can ask of you"

"Edward please, this means so much to you. We aren't leaving until he is sound and safe at home" Carmen answered

"What do you suggest we do then?" I asked slightly bitter

"Does anyone have any idea on how to find my son? Because if not, we can't do anything!" I growled slightly

"I hate to say this, but in a way Edwards right" Carlisle said

"Victoria will show in time, Stephens just bait" Jasper stated "She will not reveal until she knows you have broken, until she knows when she is most safe"

"We will call on you again if it's not too much trouble when we have more news" Carlisle said

"Very well" Eleazar replied

"Thank you for all your help" I said sincerely

"Anytime" Carmen replied

"Until another time my dear friends" Kate said and then they were gone.

"Well what now?" Emmett asked

Alice tried focusing on Stephen and Victoria again, she got the same result.

I huffed and walked towards the river.

The river where the latest scent ended.

We were approximately 2 000 miles from the Canadian border.

I couldn't just wait for Victoria, I had to keep trying.

I ran down the river.

"Edward, wait up!" I heard Jasper call out

"Go home Jazz, I'm going solo for a while" and then ran ahead

I eventually crossed the Canadian border and continued following the river into a lake.

I ran around the lake to see if I could pick something up.

I found Stephens scent along with another.

Not Victoria's scent.

_Tanya's_

**Another cliff. Sorry, but would you really want me to finish it before you found out about Tanya? I don't think so.**

**Please Review. It helps me improve my writing skills :)**

**Let me know if you think you know what's going on :D**

**Let me know, Good or Bad?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

:D It's good to write again, school has finished for the year so I have until end of January to do as much as I please. Now, everyone thinks they know what's going to happen… but do you really?

I know the last chapter was different than my usual writing style, but I just wanted a piece in their a little less about what's physically happening and more what is happening emotionally.

:D Hopefully you enjoy this one. Please Read and Review

BPOV

I can't open it.

I'm not sure what's happening, but I know it's _my fault_.

I asked Esme at some point to close the door… I couldn't bear looking at it.

I can't go in there.

Just…

Huh…

I should have stopped focusing on me so much.

_Carpe Diem_

I should have focused on him.

For heavens sake Bella, his father is a vampire! Of course he'll be in danger!

I should have gone far away…

Tokyo perhaps.

We could have hidden amongst the over populated city.

He would have been safe.

Victoria would be far away.

He would be in my arms, warm, safe.

God knows whats happening to him at the moment.

It's all _my fault_

_It should have been me._

EPOV

We were close

Tanya's scent was fresher for sure

However my cold stone skin felt like it should be vibrating.

Almost as if it could sense him

_Stephen_

I couldn't here the others voices, but I know they had originally been following me.

I followed the scents to a clear area.

Tanya's scent continued.

Stephens did not.

I ran after Tanya's scent, I had to know what she did to my son.

I ran for another 13 kilo metres before coming across a little town.

It was overcast, about 3pm.

I slowed down and made sure no one saw where I came from.

Little Miss Claire thinks the sun shines out-

**Should I buy it, should I not? It-**

**So boring, even facebooks is quiet. Someone come on-**

I continued walking into the town, following Tanya's trail.

It was fresh.

I followed it to an eighties styled bar.

I walked in and saw her.

_Tanya._

She was playing pool by herself as if nothing was going on.

I blocked the thoughts of the few gentlemen in the bar.

She shot her last ball down and looked at me.

I glowered and started walking towards her.

She tilted her head to an area off to the side.

I joined her over there barely containing my anger.

"Where is he?" I growled.

"He's safe, please sit down Edward" she looked at me apologetically

"Where is he?" I growled again.

"Sit!" she glared at me "It's for your own good"

I reluctantly sat down.

"Where is he?" I glared at her

"He's with Irina, safe" she replied.

"Why?" I growled standing up

"Sit!" she glared at me "Listen and learn Edward, before this becomes a problem" she hissed

"You stole my son, how is that not a problem!"

"Sit!" she yelled, scaring off the barman coming over to ask if we would like anything.

I huffed and sat back down.

"How do you feel Edward?" she asked quietly

"What does this-"

"Just answer me!"

"Betrayed, angry, scared, guilty I don't know" I hissed

"I just want my son back Tanya!"

"You will" she whispered "But you need to know some things first… I need to know some things first"

"What does my son have to do with you?" I asked knowing she was my only opening to finding my son.

"To lose someone you love-"

"What have you done to my son!" I growled

"He's fine and safe Edward!" she hissed "Wait until I have finished" she sighed

"You already know I lost my, well my mother" she whispered

I nodded

"I don't want the same thing to happen to you" she sighed

"I don't want you to go through that pain Edward, you deserve happiness"

"I don't get it"

"The Volturi don't always think before they acted Edward, Irina and I were lucky"

"You didn't tell-"

"No! No of course not" she rushed out

She sighed in frustration

"This isn't coming out the way I wanted"

"Just spit it out Tanya" I huffed

"I want to make sure that Stephen has a backup plan if the Volturi ever find out about him" she whispered

"What do you mean a backup plan; he's not an immortal child"

"Exactly" she pointed out

"He's special Edward. No vampires can know about him"

"Because he's an easy target to our clan?" I asked confused, she was blocking her mind and her explanations weren't making sense

"Imagine if Aro saw him" she whispered

"A boy. Not vampire, not human." She continued

"He would kill him" I whispered

"Are you sure about that?" she whispered

"What do you mean?" I questioned

BPOV :P

I needed to get out of this house.

I had already cleaned the entire house.

Esme had refused to let me clean anymore.

Something about unhealthy chemicals.

Like that matters.

I walked to the front door.

"Bella, dear where are you going?" Esme asked

"Cookie needs more food" I muttered

"I can do that" she smiled kindly

"No, no I want to go" I mumbled

She pressed her lips together.

"How about we go together?"

"Please Esme, I just want to do something by myself" I muttered

She sighed

"At least let me drive you" she whispered

I nodded.

She dropped me off at the grocery store.

"Ring me when you're finished, otherwise ill be back in 30 minutes to pick you up, okay?"

I nodded thanks.

I walked past all the stores

Everything reminded me of him.

Even the hair salon.

I felt sick.

I ran to the nearest bathroom.

There was only one lady in there that disappear as soon as she saw the look on my face.

I threw up into the basin.

A couple of girls same in together and asked if I was alright

I nodded and they walked out, obviously thinking they didn't want to catch whatever they thought I caught.

The door opened again.

"Mummy!" I heard some one cry.

_Sounds just like him._

"Bella, please get up" a sweet voice said annoyed and sad at the same time.

I looked up into a face I had never seen before.

"Stephen?" I croaked hugging him to me

"We have to go" the woman huffed.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Irina" she smiled sadly "Come on, we have a long way to go and not a lot of time"

"Where are we going?" I asked confused

"To meet up with the others" she replied ushering us past the stores.

Stephen and I jumped into the back of her car and we were on our way.

Stephen was in my arms when I woke up again.

I looked around not recognizing where I was.

I was in a bedroom, not one that I had seen before though.

The room was basic; I could tell it was on the ground floor.

I laid Stephen to one side and went towards the door.

Two pairs of eyes flew to mine.

Irina's and Laurent's

I gasped looking at Laurent.

He smiled slightly.

"Bella" Irina said sweetly

"Where are the others?" I asked confused

"Edward and Tanya are in town" she replied politely

"Why did you take my son?" I asked angry

She smiled sadly

"All will be explained when Edward returns" she replied.

"I need to go get some things from the shops, but I didn't want you waking up with a complete stranger, this is my mate, Laurent." She introduced

"It's nice to see you again Bella"

I nodded in reply.

"I shouldn't be long, if you need anything just asked Laurent, otherwise ill be back with more food before you know it" she said

I nodded

I stood in the kitchen after she left.

"I think I'll go back to bed" I whispered

Laurent nodded

It can't have been long after I had gone back to sleep because I felt disorientated.

"Hello Bella" a sickly voice whispered

"I've missed you" she crooned

I gasped and looked up at a face I dreaded seeing again.

_Victoria_

"Where am I, why are you here!" I panicked

"I'm here because your little boyfriend hurt me. And now I'm going to hurt him" she laughed.

EPOV

"Edward, think about it. What do the Volturi seek?"

"Power" I replied automatically

"And how do you gain power?"

"Knowledge" I replied

"And Stephen?"

"Is unique" I whispered

No, no the Volturi would not kill him, but learn from him, experiment on him.

_No_

"But how would you keep such a thing from them?" I questioned myself.

"By hiding yourself" she replied simply

"From the Volturi? How?"

"If they found out about Stephen, then they would kill you all just to get to him. But if they can only find Stephen through you, then Stephen can stay hidden"

"Alice will have to watch Aro"

"Yes"

"You think that Demetri's power won't work on him?"

"Alice and yours don't. Why should his?"

"He has to live a normal life"

"So let him live a normal life"

"What do you mean?"

"Have a system set up to ensure that if the Volturi ever become suspicious, Stephen goes into hiding. Otherwise just make sure he is watched at all times. It wasn't that hard getting him"

I nodded

"I'll talk to the others" I whispered

"Good" she whispered

"I know what it feels like Edward, so do you. Imagine if Bella was taken away from you… forever?" she whispered

"You think I should turn her"

"Yes… and no"

I raise an eyebrow

"For her safety and your happiness yes" she sighed "But for a normal life for Stephen, it might interfere… but then again, if you are ever threatened it would help rather than hinder" she pondered

"Anything else I should know, or can I have my son back?"

"Can I buy you a drink handsome?" she laughed "I sorry, let's go"

My phone buzzed

"Alice?"

"Bella's gone" she whispered

"What do you mean gone?" I growled looking at Tanya

"She's missing Edward, her scent ends with Irina's and Stephen's. I couldn't see them, not with Stephen there" she whispered apologetically.

"Tanya, where's Irina?" I hissed

"She's just outside of town, about 10 km's with Stephen" she replied confused.

"Ring her"

I waited for her to ring her sister

"She's not answering" she whispered

"Alice, hurry" I whispered.

"Let's go!" I growled at Tanya.

"And tell me everything you know about this stupid setup!" I growled

I failed Bella again.

First Stephen, now Bella, its all _my fault._

_It should have been me._

**Let me know what you think, I'm going to bed. It's 3am alright, I've gotta get some sleep**

**Please Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**That awkward moment when I thought I had finished this chapter and published it months ago… :\ I'm sorry :(**

I just saw Breaking Dawn a few hours ago. XD midnight viewing and it was hilarious! You must see it! I love Charlie, his character is epic.

I haven't decided my opinion on the wedding dress. I mostly like it (I love the back) but the front didn't sell as much to me.

Enjoy

Please Read and Review

BPOV

_There was a window._

_I couldn't quite see out of it._

_I looked around and saw nothing but darkness._

_I walked closer to the window._

I could hear laughter.

_I walked faster towards the window._

"_Stephen?" I yelled_

I could hear giggling.

_I reached the window trying to peer through it._

_It was covered in frost._

_I quickly wiped it down._

_It was still frosty on the other side but I could still see partially through_

"_Stephen?"_

_I looked through the window looking for him. Instead I saw two people giggling and smiling._

_I kept wiping at the window but I kept seeing the same thing._

_There was a slender dark haired woman with her back to me and a girl in what looked like a kitchen._

_The young girl also had dark hair and seemed to be a few years older than Stephen._

The little girl looked up.

_And all I saw were her big green eyes._

"_Don't you want me mummy?" a voice whispered_

_The woman disappeared but the little girl remained._

_She faded away quickly as well._

_Only leaving her disappointed eyes_

"_I thought you loved me" the voice whispered again_

_The window vanished._

"_WAIT!" I yelled_

_I took a step forward and tripped over._

_I looked up to see a mirror._

_I looked around to see nothing but four plain white walls_

_There was a small table in the middle of the room._

_I walked up to the table to see a picture of Edward and I from my eighteenth birthday._

_A picture I burned long ago._

_I picked up the picture to look at it._

_As soon as I picked it up, my image in the photograph started fading._

_I gasped, dropping it back onto the table._

_I looked back at the mirror to see my reflection._

_I started walking towards the mirror and I noticed the closer I got, the more my reflection faded._

_I stopped._

_So did the reflection._

_I walked backwards._

_My reflection mimicked me but no longer faded._

_The depth didn't come back either._

_I started towards the mirror again._

_I grew fainter and fainter._

_When I reached the mirror my reflection was completely gone._

_I waved my arm in front of it._

_It rippled…like water._

_I reached towards to touch it._

_My finger brushed against it._

_It felt like…_

_A mirror_

_I brought my hand back and looked at the mirror again._

_My reflection was back, I smiled._

_But saw the mirror start to crack_

_The room started cracking too._

_The mirror shattered with the room and I fell._

"_NO!" I screamed_

"Mummy" I heard a whispered cry.

I gasped

"Mummy!" he said again

"Stephen!" I grabbed him clutching him to me as I realized what reality contained.

"Look who finally decided to wake up" a horrible voice chuckled.

EPOV

"Who exactly was involved?" I growled as we ran for the cottage.

"Just Irina, Laurent, his friend and I" she replied confused

"Victoria" I mumbled

"Who?" she asked

"James tried to kill Bella, Victoria is his mate" I hissed

"She wants revenge because I killed James"

"Oh god shit crap no!" she speed up a tiny amount to her maximum speed

We got to the cottage the same time a car pulled up.

"That was quick" Irina smiled getting out of the car

I ran into the cottage.

"Bella!" I yelled in panic.

No one was there.

"Where is she!" I yelled at Irina

"She was here with Stephen and Laurent" she whispered back she eyes darting around the empty house as if they would suddenly come out of thin air.

I ran back outside following her scent. It disappeared along with Stephens and Laurent's, most likely the left by car.

I followed the car for about 25 kilo meters before finding it under water in a lake.

No bodies were there.

Two rivers ran into this lake, approximately 110 degrees apart.

There was no trail of scent to follow.

BPOV

"Don't touch him!" I hissed pulling Stephen behind myself.

She chuckled

"You, a pathetic mortal human think you can stop me?" she giggled

Stephen clutched me closer

"Take _me_!" I cried "Just leave him alone"

"I already have _you_" she _sneered_ at me.

I pulled back away from her curling slightly

"Keep quiet, or I will _make_ you" she threatened before disappearing behind the door.

_Mummy?_

I turned to look at Stephen. His eyes were red, crusty and watery. He was trying to be strong and not cry but his breathing was still fast and he was shaking

"It'll be okay" I whispered, rocking him slightly

_I wanna go home_

I kissed his forehead and nodded "I know sweetie, I know"

Stephen eventually fell asleep, exhaustion taking over. It had only seemed like an hour or so before she came back with Laurent.

She gave me a warning glance before grabbing me and taking me with her.

"No!" I screamed as Laurent grabbed Stephen who was jolted awake.

I stopped breathing, something was stopping me

"What did I say?" she sneered "Make another sound and the boy dies right now!" she growled.

I tried to nod; she had her hand around my neck reducing circulation of blood to my brain. Not enough to kill me, just to make me feel weak.

They pulled us outside where two cars were located.

Each looking sleek and fast but neither would attract unwanted attention. I didn't get to see anything else before being thrown into the back seat of the left one. The door slammed behind me.

I saw Stephen being chucked into the other.

"No!" I cried out, my voice hoarse.

Victoria looked at me and grabbed Stephen out of the car.

I know that at that moment my heart stopped. She dragged a fingernail down his upper arm cutting into the skin.

I knew not to say another word. Stephen looked like he was going into shock.

Victoria smirked and shoved him back into the car.

She got into the car I was in and took off.

I remained quiet.

The second car followed.

I kept watching the car behind, but couldn't see Stephen through the tinted glass.

But I kept watching.

It took me a moment to realize that the car had turned left and not right like us.

My heart shattered.

I knew no matter how much noise I made I wouldn't get an answer.

I wouldn't get Stephen.

I would only receive death.

And I would gladly take it, if it meant Stephen was safe.

He was my world.

Please, please be safe I begged

_Stephen _I mouthed as the second car disappeared into the distance

It didn't seem like long before the car stopped for the third time. The previous times had been to get petrol.

I was pulled from the car. I didn't know where we were. I didn't care.

I felt a pull of my hair but I didn't feel the pain.

I was pulled into the ocean with a rope around me.

I was pulled through the water, barely keeping myself afloat.

It felt like I was being burned.

_If only_.

**EPOV**

We headed left.

There didn't seem to be as many fish or wildlife on that route.

I didn't stop praying for them.

I didn't stop thinking about them.

_Please be safe_

I knew if I had chosen the wrong path I would most likely cost them their lives.

If I didn't chose a path they would lose their lives.

I barely remembered Tanya and Irina who were following me feeling guilty.

I didn't even have it in me to be angry at them; there wasn't enough room for them.

Everything I had went out to Bella, Stephen and _Victoria_.

I would make her pay.

I couldn't allow myself to think they could be hurt.

I needed them to be alive and safe.

The river we were following was slowly getting smaller and smaller.

Tanya wasn't far behind, but Irina was out of 'hearing' distance now.

I got to the end of the 'river' where it was broken up too much to be considered one anymore.

I found no scent.

I had doomed them

Alice couldn't see them. I couldn't smell anyone.

I had lost them forever.

I started running back to follow the other river. Why couldn't I have picked the correct river WHY?

_Edward! _I 'heard' Irina

_I found the trail!_

I kept running toward her.

She was on the opposite side of the river about a third of the way back.

She started running away from the river

When I finally reach her trail, I smelt _them_

How could I be so stupid! I went straight past their scent.

_Edward, it's not your fault. I didn't smell it either. The wind was not in our favour_ Tanya pointed out

Just over an hour had passed before we came across a burnt down cabin.

_No…_

I ran toward the pile of ash looking for anything that might help. I had only just noticed that there was a fresh layer of snow on the ground. I had to rely on my smell.

All physical tracks had disappeared.

There was nothing left of the cabin, nothing to be found.

_Thankfully_ I sighed mentally

There was a faint smell of petrol in the air that had nothing to do with the cabin.

Being the only trail I followed it into the local town.

We stayed amongst the trees still following the trail.

Until we come across a set of traffic lights, the scent broke off in 3 different directions…

"FUCK!" I growled.

What do I do now?

_My phone buzzed…_

I wasn't ready to hear how I had lost them.

How I had failed them.

How I would never see them again.

I could never be ready for that.__

**I'm sorry! But I had to cut it somewhere otherwise I will never complete this chapter. It had been forever since I updated so please update and let me know what you think.**

I plan on having another chapter out before Christmas :)

It's almost 5am I'm going to bed, see you all soon! Thank you for your continued support! 


End file.
